Brokenheart
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Aku selalu hidup sesuai dengan penilaian orang terhadapku dan tidak pernah menjadi diriku sendiri. Bodohnya lagi aku begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Rasa penasaran yang akan selalu kusesali. Belum lagi dengan masalah pembullyan oleh Akatsuki senpai yang menimpaku. Hidupku banyak berubah sejak kelas sebelas musim semi ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Hai, kenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata. Musim semi tahun ini aku naik tingkat ke kelas sebelas di Konoha High School. Aku adalah putri dari keluarga konglomerat di kota ini, Konoha. Meski begitu aku tidak besar kepala, aku cukup baik hati dan ramah. Aku juga seorang gadis yang lugu dan polos. Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir kalau aku terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Mereka juga bilang kalau aku ini cantik, anggun dan lembut.

Hei, tahukah kalian kalau aku cukup tersiksa dengan semua penilaian yang diberikan orang-orang padaku? Aku sebenarnya adalah gadis ceria yang memiliki segudang impian. Jiwaku ini ingin bebas. Aku terkekang dengan semua penilaian itu sebenarnya. Aku lelah.

Tapi aku tak berdaya. Sedari dulu, hingga umurku yang sekarang ini aku diajarkan untuk tidak mengecewakan orang lain– hal yang kusesali sekarang ini. Ajaran itu sudah tertanam terlampau dalam di diriku, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghancurkan harapan orang yang diletakkan padaku. Termasuk penilaian mereka bahwa aku adalah _gadis lugu nan polos yang selalu ramah dan baik hati pada siapapun, gadis yang tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun, gadis pemalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa._ Aku tidak tega melihat mereka merasa bersalah dalam menilaiku, karena itu aku bersikap seperti apa penilaian mereka. Aku berperan seperti tokoh dengan karakter _sempurna_ ala mereka.

Naif. Aku tidak seperti itu dan tidak ingin jadi seperti itu. Aku ingin bebas. Ingin menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Seutuhnya. Ingin. Aku sangat ingin.

Hinata yang mereka kenal bukanlah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Hinata yang mereka kenal adalah Hinata-Hinata yang mereka ciptakan, yang mereka ciptakan sesuai karakter yang mereka inginkan. Hinata yang asli adalah aku. Aku yang ingin melakukan segala hal yang kuinginkan. Aku yang ingin tertawa keras seperti yang lain, aku yang ingin pergi karaoke dan bernyanyi hingga serak, aku yang ingin bicara banyak hal. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa kutampilkan karena terhalang dinding bernama 'penilaian orang'. Semua itu, semua hal itu hanya dapat kulakukan di kamarku saja. Aku bersikap seperti diriku hanya di dalam kamarku saja. Dengan aku sebagai tokoh utama dan cermin kamar sebagai saksi semuanya.

Kuberitahu saja, aku lelah. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan sikapku ini. Tidak jarang aku membenci diriku yang tidak bisa menolak orang lain. Aku terlalu baik, kupikir. Berkat aku yang selalu bertingkah sempurna seperti yang orang lain harapkan dariku aku menjadi kesepian. Tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar berteman denganku. Mereka merasa sungkan denganku karena bagi mereka aku adalah karakter sempurna dari sesosok putri bangsawan, padahal merekalah yang menciptakan aku yang seperti ini.

Karena itu aku tidak memiliki teman. Mereka mengabaikanku meski aku ada, mereka berpaling padaku kalau mereka membutuhkanku. Lelah. Aku sungguh lelah dengan semua penilaian orang terhadapku. Mereka menaruh beban terlalu besar di pundakku.

Jangan, jangan. Jangan seenaknya kalian _men-judge-ku_ seenaknya. Jangan kalian pikir aku tidak berusaha mengubah diriku. Aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki diriku. Aku sudah sering berusaha menunjukkan sosokku yang sebenarnya. Hinata yang sebenarnya. Tapi mereka kembali menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku dengan penilaian yang lagi-lagi meruntuhkan keberanian yang susah payah kubangun. Pernah sekali aku ingin ikut serta teman-temanku pergi karaoke, namun belum sempat aku menyampaikan niatanku mereka menyelaku.

" _Tidak mungkin kan Hinata akan ikut dengan kita. Dia tidak mungkin akan berteriak-teriak seperti kita. Benar kan Hinata?"_

Saat itu aku hanya tertegun. Aku tahu mereka berniat baik dengan tidak ingin merusak _image_ -ku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku ini dianggap mengganggu. Aku merasa kalau aku dikucilkan. Sejak kejadian itu aku mulai menarik diri dan menjadi sedikit antisosial.

Apa kalian tahu? Aku juga seorang gadis remaja biasa. Aku ingin kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan seperti remaja lain. Aku ingin berteman, bersahabat, jatuh cinta, aku ingin merasakan semuanya. Perasaan suka duka, aku ingin mengalaminya. Tapi, kenapa takdir memaksaku untuk bersikap yang bukan aku? Kenapa aku tidak diijinkan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya? Kenapa aku harus selalu memenuhi harapan orang padaku? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki hak untuk diriku sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Kami-sama...

Kumohon padamu, bantu aku. Biarkan aku jadi diriku sendiri. Aku yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya yang kuinginkan. Sebenarnya yang ingin kulakukan. Sebenear-benarnya yang aku ingin.

Aku ingin...

Ingin...

...jadi diriku sendiri.

Kami-sama...bantu aku. Kumohon...

"Hinata-nee, sarapan sudah siap, turunlah." Suara Hanabi dari bawah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Iya Hanabi, aku akan segera turun."

Kupandangi pantulan diriku di cermin, aku menatap lekat tepat ke manik lavender milikku. Kukepalkan tanganku di samping kedua kepalaku.

"Oke Hinata-chan, ganbatte! Ini hari pertamamu sekolah. _Fighting!_ " ucapku pada diriku di cermin.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, burung-burung berkicau riang mengajak semua orang bernyanyi, angin musim semi yang menyejukkan juga berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Pemandangan yang akan dirindukan semua orang yang merasakan hangatnya cuaca di musim semi.

Kupandangi semua murid yang sudah ada di halaman sekolah. Mereka begitu riang bertemu temannya setelah lama libur panjang. Aku merasa bahagia melihat mereka saling bertukar cerita dan pamer mengenai oleh-oleh yang mereka bawa dari liburan. Aku juga menginginkan hal itu– bercerita usai liburan sekolah, tapi aku hanya sendirian. Tidak ada teman di sampingku yang memberi senyum hangat dan mengucap, 'Hai apa kabar? Apakah liburanmu menyenangkan?'.

Sebenarnya aku ingin. Sangat.

"Ah," pekikku pelan. Ada seseorang yang menabrakku dari belakang dan aku sedikit terhuyung.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san. Maafkan aku," ucap gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Ia melempar senyum bersalah padaku.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak berubah ya, kau tetap cantik dan anggun seperti biasanya. Benarkan Sumida?"

"Iya," jawab teman si gadis yang bersurai ungu tua ikal.

"Kami duluan Hyuuga-san."

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih menatap kedua punggung gadis itu yang sudah menjauh. "Aku tidak berubah ya..."

Kugigit bibirku pelan. "Padahal aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri."

Berbeda dengan pemandangan ceria di halaman sekolah tadi, di kelasku ada pemandangan yang sedikit suram. Salah satu teman sekelasku menangis sesenggukan. Dia baru saja patah hati. Aku mendengar sekilas saat aku melewati meja gadis itu.

Aku duduk di kursiku yang ada di baris kedua samping jendela dan menatap ke luar jendela. Mengamati orang-orang adalah salah satu rutinitas yang entah sejak kapan mulai kusukai. Aku suka mengamati perubahan ekspresi mereka dan menerka-nerka kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka rasakan atau pikirkan.

"Huua...huua...!"

Gadis itu kembali histeris dan itu cukup menggangguku. Aku melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan sedikit iba.

Ngomong-ngomong soal patah hati, sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan seperti apa patah hati itu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakitkah? Mungkin mereka akan berpikir diriku aneh karena ingin merasakan perasaan yang sangat dihindari itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin merasakannya, aku ingin mengetahui seberapa sakitnya itu.

Aku hanya ingin dengan bisa merasakan sakitnya patah hati aku bisa memahami orang-orang yang sudah merasakannya. Aku ingin memahami perasaan orang yang patah hati karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Bukan berarti aku selalu mendapatkan kelancaran dalam segala hal. Hanya saja aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku penarasaran akan cinta. Seperti apa rasanya? Menyenangkankah? Sakitkah? Bagaimana itu cemburu? Seperti apa rasanya patah hati? Aku hanya ingin memahami itu.

Mungkin aku juga merasa diriku aneh. Karena hal yang paling ingin kurasakan dari semua rasanya jatuh cinta adalah bagaimana sakitnya patah hati.

Selama ini aku mengenal semua rasa itu dari novel maupun manga yang kubaca. Aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang menyangkut hati dua insan yang saling mengikat itu. Perasaan sakral itu, aku ingin merasakannya. Sakit hati, aku penasaran akan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika aku mengalaminya.

.

Aku begitu terkejut pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu pikiran apa yang membuat kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk mengacak kelas. Padahal aku begitu lega kemarin. Ah, sepertinya hidupku akan mulai berubah sejak pagi ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku yakin. Aku hanya berharap semua bisa jadi lebih baik untukku.

Aku orang pertama yang yang tiba dikelas baruku. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan aku langsung memilih bangku favoritku. Baris kedua dari depan samping jendela. Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku merasa kalau itu adalah tempat yang paling cocok untukku. Tempat yang nyaman yang bisa membuatku tentram. _Space_ -ku.

Hanya sendiri maka aku mengamati setiap orang yang masuk ke kelas ini, mengamati teman-teman baruku. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang senang karena bertemu temannya, namun tidak sedikit juga yang kesal dengan perubahan mendadak yang dilakukan kepala sekolah– sama sepertiku. Aku terus mengamati mereka. Sampai tiga orang terakhir memasuki kelas, tiga orang yang kukenal. Yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tahun ini jadi ketua klub kesehatan sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anggota klub basket. Ia sangat terkenal seantero sekolah karena ia adalah biang onar, ia juga baik hati. Dan yang terakhir yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang begitu tersohor di kota Konoha. Keluarganya pemilik bisnis property Uchiha Corp. Aku dengar mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan mereka selalu bersama. Ketiganya juga sangat terkenal di sekolah. Banyak yang menyukai mereka.

Mereka melihat sekeliling dan mendaratkan pandangannya di dekatku. Aku langsung sadar kalau beberapa kursi di dekatku kosong. Jangan bilang mereka mau duduk di sana. Oh, tidak. Padahal aku mencari tempat duduk yang membuatku tidak mencolok, tapi dengan adanya mereka di dekatku sepertinya itu tidak akan terkabul. Kami-sama...

Benar saja. Haruno duduk di depanku, bocah Uzumaki di sampingku dan si jenius Uchiha duduk di belakangku. Sekarang aku dikepung oleh tiga sahabat itu. Padahal aku sudah susah beradaptasi dengan kelas baruku ini, sekarang mereka malah duduk di sekelilingku. Aku merasa semakin asing di anatara mereka. Kami-sama, bantu aku.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau selalu duduk di depan?" kata Uzumaki yang mendekati meja Haruno.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto. Hanya meja ini yang tersisa," jawab gadis gulali itu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Memang hanya ketiga meja itu yang tersisa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku pasrah berada di antara mereka.

"Baka." Suara dari belakangku ikut menyahut pembicaraan Uzumaki dan Haruno. Suara milik Uchiha itu terdengar jelas di telingaku, suaranya sangat datar tapi sarat sindiran untuk Uzumaki.

"Apa kau bilang Teme?" Rupanya pemuda itu tidak terima.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan. Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar? Sasuke-kun, jangan menyulut kemarahan Naruto."

Uzumaki itu mejulurkan lidahnya meledek Uchiha. Aku yang dari tadi memperhatikan mengulas senyum kecil dengan tingkah mereka. Mereka sangat akrab satu sama lainnya, andai aku juga bisa seperti itu.

"Naruto kembalilah duduk." Gadis Haruno itu menoleh padaku. "Hyuuga-san, maafkan kedua temanku ini."

"Tak apa Haruno-san."

"Apa kau sendirian di kelas ini?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi. "Dua temanku juga di kelas ini, mereka laki-laki dan aku tidak begitu akrab."

"Oh."

Setelah itu wali kelasku, Kakashi-sensei masuk. Aku memperhatikan gadis merah jambu di depanku ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengajakku bicara, apakah ia memang ingin akrab denganku atau hanya formalitas semata. Apapun itu aku tetap harus bersikap ramah kan? Karena saat ini aku adalah Hinata yang mereka kenal, bukan Hinata yang aku kenal. Seperti apa nanti hidupku di kelas sebelas ini ya? Aku penasaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Tiga hari. Baru tiga hari pasca dibentuknya kelas baru sudah ada satu teman sekelasku yang pindah dan langsung digantikan seorang siswa baru. Siswa itu seorang laki-laki yang _kelihatannya_ ramah, berkulit putih pucat dan memiliki rambut hitam lurus. Ia suka tersenyum meski menurutku senyumnya itu err... agak aneh.

Namanya Shimura Sai, dia berasal dari Amegakure. Dia cucu dari seorang petinggi kotai–aku tidak tahu apa tepatnya jabatan kakeknya itu–orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia keturunan orang kaya karena kakeknya itu juga seorang pemilik hotel ternama, Root Hotel. Aku mengenalnya sedikit karena ayahku dan kakeknya merupakan rekan bisnis, kami pernah dikenalkan dan beberapa kali pernah bertemu di pesta perusahaan dan sebagainya.

Dia duduk di belakang Uzumaki menggantikan siswa yang pindah sebelumnya. Dari selintas yang kudengar tadi, rupanya ia mengenal baik tiga sahabat yang mengitariku. Mereka teman lama. Lagi-lagi aku terperangkap dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang saling kenal baik, aku semakin merasa terasingkan di sini.

"Hyuuga-san," sapa Sai begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ya?"

"Ternyata benar kau, kupikir aku salah orang. Aku tidak tahu kau bersekolah di sini."

Aku hanya melempar senyum manis pada Sai–aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia yang meminta. Sai sudah cukup mengenalku, tapi sebagai sosok Hinata yang kutunjukan selama ini. Bukan seorang Hinata yang memang benar-benar Hinata.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Haruno pada Sai.

"Kakekku dan ayahnya rekan bisnis."

"Oh, begitu," ujar Haruno. "Hyuuga-san—"

"Hinata saja," ucapku.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau juga harus memanggilku Sakura. Naruto, ya Naruto. Dan Sasuke juga Sasuke. Sai tetap Sai."

"Aku mengerti."

"Mau ikut kami ke kantin?"

"I-itu..."

"Tidak apa, ikut saja. Ayo!" Sakura menarik tanganku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Ia berseru pada tiga temannya yang lain untuk segera bergegas.

.

Beberapa hari ini sedikit demi sedikit kehidupanku mulai berubah, harus kuakui itu. Sakura, ia mulai menarikku ke dalam hubungan pertemanan. Terkadang dia mengajakku mengobrol di jam kosong. Kami juga ke kantin bersama–dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai tentu saja. Itu membuat perubahan signifikan untukku namun sepertinya tidak untuk mereka. Mereka menerimaku. Tapi menurutku itu tidak ada bedanya untuk mereka jika aku ada atau tidak. Dan selama aku bersama mereka aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Aku bicara jika ditanya, tersenyum untuk hal yang lucu, tidak lebih.

Sakura orang yang baik, aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak nyaman berada di antara mereka, aku merasa asing. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku terlalu _negatif thinking_ atau tidak, tapi aku merasa keberadaanku di antara mereka berempat itu mengganggu. Selama aku bersama mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikanku ataupun mengabaikanku. Aku merasa hanya jadi seorang penonton.

Kurasa meski aku senang dengan perubahan ini aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Aku bersama mereka, tapi aku tidak menyatu dengan mereka. Aku mendengarkan mereka, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa kupahami. Mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri dan aku tidak bisa memasuki dunia itu.

Aku hanya pengalihan sesaat. Karena itu aku memilih mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tidak ingin kecewa dan merasa patah hati kelak.

Patah hati?

Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan? Tapi sekarang kenapa aku takut menghadapinya? Kenapa aku enggan menerima itu jika aku menginginkannya? Apa ini merupakan ketakutan? Inikah bayang-bayang ketakutan yang dialami orang-orang?

"Hinata-chan, kau belum pulang?" tanya sebuah suara padaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda jabrik menatapku.

"Naruto-san..."

"Jika masih di sini kenapa tadi menolak pulang bareng Sakura-chan? Ini sudah sore lho, ayo kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu Naruto-san. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

"Boncengan sepedaku luang. Aku juga tidak suka pulang sendirian. Maukan menemaniku Hinata-chan?" Naruto memohon dan aku tidak bisa menolak seseorang.

"B-baiklah," kataku akhirnya.

Aku membonceng sepeda Naruto. Ini adalah kali pertama aku begitu dekat dengan orang lain. Dadaku berdebar keras. Aku hanya memperhatikan punggung Naruto dari posisiku. Punggung itu terlihat tegap dan hangat. Rambut liar Naruto berkibar disapu angin, surai pirangnya itu terlihat semakin kelam karena sinar mentari membuatnya terlihat lebih oranye. Dia terlihat memesona. Ditambah dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan baik membuatnya semakin sempurna sebagai seorang pemuda.

Eh? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Hinata bodoh! Naruto memang seperti itu, dia baik pada semua orang. Dia juga keren. Dia tamp— ah apa ini? Kenapa aku berpikir begini. Hentikan Hinata, jangan bodoh.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto.

Aku tersentak Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh padaku. "Y-ya?" jawabku begitu gugup.

"Kau memperhatikanku kan?"

Blush.

Aku melebarkan mataku. Aku begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan spontannya. Seketika wajahku memerah karena malu. "A-aku..."

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"U-um," aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih merah. Aku merutuki kebodohanku ini sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

Aku kembali berdebar. Kepergok orang yang diam-diam kau amati itu sangat memalukan. Uh, kenapa hanya dengan sikapnya yang memaklumiku itu aku bisa berdebar? Tapi, kalau dipikir ulang aku tidak dekat dengan Naruto, aku juga jarang bicara dengannya. Kenapa ia mau repot-repot mengantarku? Kenapa ia baik padaku? Apa selama ini ia memperhatikanku?

"Hinata-chan, kita sudah sampai."

"E-eh, i-ya." Aku tergagap terkejut dari lamunanku. Dengan canggung aku turun dari boncengan sepeda Naruto. Aku berhenti menuju gerbang saat Naruto memanggilku.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?"

"Hinata, kau orang yang baik juga lembut. Lebihlah membuka dirimu, kau pasti akan mempunyai lebih banyak teman."

Aku tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Lagi, aku merona karena ucapannya itu. Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu padaku?

"Kau terlihat cantik saat rambutmu berkibar tadi," ucap Naruto lagi. Ia melempar senyum lima jari andalannya padaku kemudian langsung melajukan sepedanya ngebut.

Aku membelalakkan manik _lavender_ -ku. Wajahku terasa panas dan dadaku berdentum berkali lipat dari biasanya. Ada perasaan senang di dasar hatiku. Aku berlari ke rumah dan mengucapkan, "Tadaima!" lebih riang dan keras dari biasanya. Raut heran Hanabi tidak kupedulikan dan langsung melesat menuju kamar. Aku melempar asal tasku dan menatap cermin.

"Oh _dear_ , apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kutatap diriku sendiri di dalam cermin. Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di pipi _chubby_ -ku, pipiku masih tergores semburat merah muda. "Kami-sama... kenapa aku begitu senang?"

"Nee-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi dari luar pintu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" sahutku.

"Kau sedikit aneh, jadi aku menghawatirkanmu. Kalau kau baik, segera bersiaplah. Kita akan makan malam di luar."

Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis ayahku. "Aku akan segera siap-siap. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Hanabi."

Adikku tidak menjawab. Langkah kaki terdengar menjauhi kamarku, sepertinya Hanabi sudah pergi. Aku begitu bahagia hari ini karena kejadian sore tadi. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak keras. Aku membanting tubuhku ke kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Aaaaah!"

Teriakanku teredam bantal, jadi aku tidak khawatir akan ada yang mendengarku.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal aku tadi memutuskan untuk mundur...sepertinya tidak akan bisa untuk saat ini."

.

Ayahku membawa kami–aku, Hanabi dan Neji-nii–ke restoran mewah. Aku lupa menceritakan tentang keluargaku. Di keluargaku hanya ada empat anggota keluarga, aku, Hanabi, ayahku dan Neji-nii. Neji-nii bukan kakak kandungku, ia anak pamanku yang sudah meninggal dunia. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas bersama dengan ibuku, ayahku juga ikut saat itu, tapi hanya ia yang selamat. Ayah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Neji-nii, kakakku direncanakan untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga kami. Neji-nii orang yang jenius, ia begitu tegas dan dingin. Tapi ia baik hati dan juga penyayang. Aku heran bagaimana Neji-nii bisa memiliki teman yang sangat heboh seperti Lee-senpai dan Tenten-senpai sebagai sahabatnya kalau mengingat bagaimana karakternya itu.

Kembali ke awal, di salah satu ruangan khusus sudah ada keluarga yang menunggu kami. Pertemuan ini dimaksudkan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kedua perusahaan membina hubungan sebagai rekan bisnis. Pada kesempatan seperti inilah semua didikan menjadi gadis anggun nan lemah lembut kupergunakan. Aku dan Hanabi dituntut bersikap santun, kami tidak masalah dengan ini. Kami berdua selalu menganggap kalau ini adalah layaknya panggung drama dimana kami berperan sebagai putri bangsawan. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya kalau mengingat pembicaraan kami dulu.

Kudengar dari Neji-nii kalau kami sangat beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga ini. Dukungan dari perusahaan besar dapat menjaga kestabilan bisnis perusahaan. Hei, bukan berarti perusahaan kami ini tidak bisa diandalkan ya. Tapi dalam dunia bisnis, rekan yang besar itu diperlukan untuk melindungimu. Sedikit egois memang, tapi begitulah dunia.

Saat kami sampai aku terkejut karena itu adalah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke juga ada disana, ia tidak kalah terkejut denganku. Sasuke melempar senyum simpul padaku, begitu pula dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mereka ada empat orang, ayahnya, ibunya, Sasuke dan kakaknya–Itachi-senpai. Seperti Neji-nii, Itachi-senpai juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Dengar-dengar ia masuk dalam gerombolan anak yang kurang baik. Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi grup itu terkenal dengan reputasinya yang buruk di sekolah. Aku juga tidak melihat keakraban antara Sasuke dan Itachi-senpai di rumah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu semua itu. Aku tahu karena aku suka mengamati sekelilingku. Informasi seperti itu sangat mudah didapat di sekolah, apalagi kalau soal Sasuke dan kakaknya. Mereka memiliki banyak fans yang tahu banyak mengenai mereka walaupun keduanya sama-sama berwatak dingin. Bahkan meski Itachi-senpai merupakan anggota geng sekolah Akatsuki.

"Konbawa Hyuuga-san. Kenalkan istriku, Mikoto dan anak-anakku, Itachi dan Sasuke," ucap presdir Uchiha Corp., Fugaku-san.

"Salam kenal Hyuuga-san," kata ibu Sasuke. Perempuan itu begitu anggun dan berwibawa. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu ia seorang wanita dan ibu yang baik. Aku jadi teringat dengan ibuku.

"Konbawa," sapa Itachi-senpai. Begitu datar dan tenang–yang terkesan dingin. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang nyata aku merasa dia mengucap salam itu untukku. Pandangan matanya yang dingin dan tajam mengarah kepadaku selama beberapa detik. Dan firasatku berkata buruk tentang ini. Aku tidak lupa siapa dia sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang notabene geng beranggotakan berandal. Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, apa kalian tahu soal ini tentang anak sulung kalian? Kurasa tidak.

Kualihkan tatapanku darinya. Berpaling. Jujur saja aku merasa takut. Bukan Uchiha Itachi yang kulihat darinya, melainkan Itachi-senpai dari Akatsuki.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda satu ini memang dingin.

"Aku terkesan dengan jamuanmu ini Uchiha-san," kata ayahku basa-basi. "Mereka adalah anak-anakku." Ayah menunjuk pada kami.

"Konbawa. Aku Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal."

"Kau memiliki putra-putri yang tampan dan cantik Hyuuga-san," komentar Mikoto-san. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut dan sedikit tersipu.

Makan malam berjalan lancar dengan sedikit obrolan semi formal yang membuatku bosan. Aku sama sekali tidak paham dan tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Beberapa kali aku bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke saat mengalihkan pandanganku. Dan kalau itu terjadi aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia merasakan hal sama denganku.

.

"Membosankan ya?"

"Eh?" Aku tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara padaku. Saat ini Sakura, Naruto maupun Sai belum berangkat.

"Pertemuan semalam," lanjut Sasuke saat aku hendak membuka mulutku. Sepertinya ia paham dengan ketidakpahamanku.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat.

"Ohayo Teme!" sapa Naruto. Ia datang bersama Sakura dan Sai. Ah, sepertinya aku akan diabaikan lagi.

Aku mengamati mereka berempat, tapi saat aku melihat Naruto aku jadi ingat ucapannya kemarin.

" _Kau terlihat cantik saat rambutmu berkibar tadi."_

Blush.

Aku memerah lagi. Kenapa kata-kata sederhana seperti itu bisa sangat mempengaruhiku. Kami-sama, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?

"Hinata-chan kau tidak dimarahi karena pulang terlambat kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"T-tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengantar Hinata-chan pulang kemarin. Saat aku kembali untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal aku menemukan Hinata masih di sini, jadi sekalian saja kuantar pulang."

"Tumben kau baik pada cewek?"

"Aku memang baik Sakura-chan," kekeh Naruto.

"Tapi jarang pada cewek. Biasanya kau kan selalu menempel padaku, ya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Naruto jarang mengantar pulang gadis tapi ia melakukan itu untukku. Kenapa aku? Apa ada sesuatu? Apakah ada suatu hal yang membuatku berbeda dengan yang lain?

Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti ini lagi? Berhenti Hinata. _Stop_. Jangan berharap hal yang tak pasti. Sadarlah Hinata-chan.

"Hinata, mau menemaiku ke perpustakaan istirahat nanti?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatapku penuh harapan agar aku mengatakan 'iya'. Sudah lama aku ingin kembali memakan bentoku tapi aku benci saat aku tidak bisa menolak orang lain, karena itu aku anggukkan kepalaku dan memberi senyum yang menyenangkan meski aku sedikit terpaksa. Entah ke berapa kalinya aku akan melewatkan bento saat istirahat, lagi.

"Aku tidak suka pergi ke perpustakaan dengan laki-laki, mereka terlalu berisik kau tahu?"

"Apakah aku juga termasuk Sakura?"

"Aku tidak masalah denganmu Sai," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

.

Seharusnya aku mengundurkan diri saat tahu Sai akan ikut. Aku seharusnya bisa menduga kalau aku akan kembali diacuhkan, akan diabaikan. Sakura memang baik, tapi dia lebih nyaman jika bersama sahabatnya, bukan aku. Itulah sebabnya aku hanya berdiri memilah-milah buku sementara Sakura dan Sai sibuk diskusi buku mana yang akan mereka pinjam.

Selalu begini. Sejak dulu maupun sekarang. Aku selalu diabaikan meski aku ada, mereka akan berpaling padaku hanya kalau mereka butuh. Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku bukannya tidak suka perlakuan mereka terhadapku. Aku hanya lelah dengan semua yang menimpaku. Aku lelah.

Melihat mereka hanya akan membuatku semakin mengingat hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan, karenanya aku lebih memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu. Namun naas, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan jalan dengan seorang pemuda lainnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi rambut merah berantakan dan manik _hazel_ -nya sepertinya tidak asing bagiku.

"Gomen," ucapku pelan. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, dia hanya diam dan menatap tepat ke arah mataku. Dia kenapa?

"Hinata," panggil Sakura.

Oh, _thanks_ Sakura. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari pemuda itu.

"Aku akan ke sana." Menjauh pun aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya yang ditujukan padaku.

Aku bergegas menuju Sakura dan Sai. Aku menghela nafas lega karena sudah bebas dari aura intimidasi pemuda tadi. Dia cukup tampan, andai ia bisa bersikap lebih ramah pasti akan kelihatan lebih _cute_ , ia juga _baby face._ Tapi, kenapa menatapku seperti tadi?

TBC.

AN : Maaf kalau akurnya kecepetan, sengaja dibuat gitu. Gomen.


	3. Chapter 3

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Ohayo minna-san!" Naruto memasuki kelas dengan wajah kelewat ceria. Sepertinya hal bagus sedang terjadi.

"Yo, ohayo Naruto!" balas beberapa dari mereka sementara yang kain sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"O-ha-yo Te-me!" ucap Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah dengar teriakkanmu tadi Dobe," kata Sasuke.

" _Mood_ -mu buruk Saskey-kun."

"Hentikan Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun kan memang begitu Naruto," ujar Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali Naruto," ucap Sai.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sai. "Aku mendapatkan kupon ramen gratis untuk dua porsi, bagaimana aku tidak bahagia?"

"Ya, ya, ramen memang yang paling bisa membuatmu bahagia," komentar Sakura lagi. Gadis itu memutar manik _emerald_ -nya bosan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompokku bersama Sai dan Sasuke-kun."

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Kenapa hanya kalian yang satu kelompok? Aku tidak beruntung."

"Kau yang beruntung karena sekelompok dengan Shikamaru," kata gadis gulali itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinata saja? Mau kan Hinata?"

"E-eh?" Aku gelagapan karena pertanyaan Sakura yang mengaburkan fokusku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

Aku menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Aku melakukannya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "B-baiklah," anggukku.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sepulang sekolah!"

Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu senang dengan hal kecil ini. Dan tanpa kusadari senyumanku mengembang. Hanya memikirkan kalau akan pergi bersama Naruto saja sudah membuatku begitu bahagia. Mungkinkah ini raasanya memiliki teman? Atau perasaan lain?

.

Aku menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang, dia sedang mengambil sepedanya. Hari ini rasanya semua hal terlihat indah, orang-orang yang lalu lalang tak tahu kenapa terlihat begitu bahagia. Angin yang berhembus serasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, sinar mentari juga seakan lebih cerah. Rasanya aku sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia.

"Hinata-chan, ayo naik!"

"U-um."

 _Deja vu,_ aku merasa mengalami hal sama seperti beberapa hari lalu. Naruto kelihatan memprsona diterpa angin dan sinar sore matahari. Dan aku juga berdebar lagi, aku begitu dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto melajukan sepedanya tidak terlalu kencang. Mungkin ia memperhatikan aku yang duduk di belakangnya. Eh, atau jangan-jangan aku berat ya? Kasihan Naruto.

"Naruto-san, apa aku berat?"

"Tidak. Kau terlalu ringan malah," cengirnya. "Aa, aku tidak bermaksud bilang kalau kau kurus lho!" gelagapnya kemudian.

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Tak apa, aku tahu kok."

"Hinata, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja Naruto-san."

"Tapi sebelum itu berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan san, itu terlalu formal," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia tampak sedikit gugup.

"N-Naruto-kun," ralatku.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik!" serunya.

Aku memandanya dengan senyum. Naruto kelihatan tampan kalau sedang tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memujinya? Hinata, kenapa denganmu?

"Jadi Hinata, yang ingin kutanyakan padamu itu..." Naruto mengambil jeda. "...kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Saat itu dan juga tadi?"

Blush.

Wajahku mendadak merona merah. Lagi-lagi aku kepergok mengamatinya. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat malu. Jawaban apa yang mesti kuutarakan? Hinata, berpikir! Cepat. Cepat.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Jadi... kenapa?"

"A-aku...,"

Naruto masih menunggu lanjutan dariku. Kami-sama, bantu aku.

"A-aku...,"

"Hinata aku menunggumu."

"A-aku... i-ini pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Da-dadaku berdebar. B-bukan berarti aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut.

Begitu pula aku. Aku juga kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan mulutku. Wajahku lebih merah dari tadi. Baka. Baka. Hinata baka!

"I-itu... maksudku... aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Ini hal baru bagiku."

"Ha...ha...," tawa Naruto–datar. "Aku paham kok."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku meski Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya. Mengingat kata-kataku tadi membuatku malu sendiri. _Orang yang disukai._ Aku, apakah ada orang yang kusukai? Orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia, yang ingin kujaga, yang tidak ingin kulukai. Apakah ada?

Aku menatap Naruto dan memperhatikannya sekian detik. Naruto... aku selalu memikirkannya sejak dia mengantarku pulang waktu itu. Dia baik. Dengan memperhatikannya diam-diam aku merasa bahagia. Tapi, kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa alasan kebahagianku ini Naruto? Apa jangan-jangan ak—

"Hinata-chan, boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Tidak menunggu jawabanku Naruto langsung meneruskan. "Kau kan gadis yang baik dan disukai banyak orang. Apa kau juga memiliki orang yang kau sukai?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Orang yang kusukai..."

Aku menatap Naruto. Apa Naruto orang yang kusukai? Menurut novel yang pernah kubaca, tanda-tanda yang kurasakan pada Naruto itu menandakan kalau aku menyukai Naruto. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Tapi, cinta datang dan pergi sesukanya, kita tidak tahu kapan dimulai dan kapan akan berakhir. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?

"Kurasa tidak ada," dustaku. Maaf, aku berbohong Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku ini. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya ak—"

DUAR!

"Aaah!" pekikku.

"Whooa!"

Sepeda yang kami naiki oleng. Ban sepeda Naruto tiba-tiba pecah. Untung kami tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya."

"Maaf, sepertinya kita harus lanjut jalan kaki."

"Tak apa," kugelengkan kepalaku.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menerawang jauh. Pertanyaan Naruto tempo hari kembali terngiang dipikiranku. Yang kurasakan padanya apa itu benar rasa suka? Cinta?

Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu cepat. Tapi... aku tidak bisa mengingkari kalau aku bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, aku diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dadaku berdebar saat ia tersenyum padaku, jantungku berdentum tak normal kalau aku dekat dengannya. Semua itu, aku tahu itu adalah perasaan cinta. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

Memastikannya?

Bagaimana aku bisa memastikan perasaanku padanya? Apa harus mencoba mendekatinya?

.

Naruto kelihatan serius mengerjakan kuis dadakan yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei. Beberapa kali ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Aku sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresinya yang lucu.

Oh tidak, Naruto menoleh ke arahku. Ia menatapku bingung saat aku memperhatikannya. Aku kepergok.

Aku langsung melempar senyum padanya dan kembali mengerjakan soalku dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirku.

.

Aku berada di lapangan basket bersama Sakura dan Sai. Hari ini ada latihan klub basket, Sakura mengajakku nonton. Naruto bermain sangat baik, ia begitu lincah menggiring bola. Sasuke sebagai lawannya juga tak kalah hebat. Beberapa kali ia merebut bola dari tangan Naruto. Mereka terus berebut bola, sampai...

DUK!

"Hinata!"

Bola itu mendarat di kepalaku dan membuatku pusing. Pandanganku mengabur tidak jelas. Sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan dari sekelilingku seolah terdengar dari jauh. Kepalaku makin pusing dan mataku sudah sangat buram. Aku akan pingsan.

Tapi, sebelum kesadaranku hilang aku sempat merekam kejadian dimana Naruto menggendongku ala _bridal style_.

.

Berkat kejadian di lapangan basket kemarin Naruto semakin dekat denganku. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf meski aku sudah mengatakan kalau itu bukan salahnya. Dia jadi lebih banyak bicara denganku juga membantuku, walau untuk hal-hal kecil. Pemuda bersurai jabrik itu tiba-tiba jauh lebih baik padaku. Aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku merasa senang dengan semua ini.

Kebiasaanku mengamati Naruto tidak berubah. Sering kali aku curi pandang padanya saat di kelas. Naruto sepertinya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami pernah bertemu pandang sekali di suatu kesempatan.

Tapi selama aku mengamatinya aku menemukan sebuah fakta tentangnya. Ia–Naruto–diam-diam juga memandangi Sakura. Bukan sekali dua kali aku memergokinya.

Siang itu Kurenai-sensei sedang menjelaskan materi tentang sejarah Konoha, pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan jadi tidak heran banyak murid yang tidak memperhatikan. Termasuk aku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk di samping mejaku. Namun yang kudapati waktu itu bukan Naruto yang tengah tertidur atau mencoret-coret di bukunya, Naruto memandang serong. Andai aku tidak menoleh ke depan aku pasti mengira kalau ia sedang menatapku. Sayangnya tidak, itu bukan aku. Naruto menatap gadis di depanku–Sakura–dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Aku merasakan hatiku tercubit saat melihatnya. Dari hari itu aku tidak jarang mendapatinya diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura, di kelas, di kantin, saat olahraga.

Pernah sekali aku bertanya, ia hanya menjawab, "Jangan katakan pada siapapun."

Apakah Naruto menyukai Sakura? Kenapa dengan memikirkan itu aku merasa sesak?

.

"Mau kubantu Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatapku dari ambang pintu. Setahuku ia sudah pulang tadi, kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Ponselku ketinggalan," ucapnya seolah membaca apa yang kupikirkan. "Sini berikan padaku."

Naruto merebut tumpukan buku milik siswa sekelas dari tanganku. Karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu aku tidak sempat mencegahnya, ia juga mrnghindar saat aku mau mengambil separuh dari tumpukan itu agar dirinya merasa sedikit ringan.

"Kau ambilkan saja ponselku di laci. Tolong." Naruto sengaja membuat ekspresi memohon padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Tanpa babibu aku menuju mejanya dan mencari-cari di laci meja miliknya yang kuakui sangat penuh. Ada banyak barang yang diletakkan di sana sehingga sedikit kesulitan bagiku menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Bukannya ponsel aku malah menarik keluar selembar kertas yang digambari. Manik lavenderku melebar saat aku sadar kalau itu adalah gambar Sakura sedang menatap keluar jendela yang _mungkin_ digambar oleh Naruto.

"Sudah menemukannya Hinata-chan?"

"Aa.. sebentar lagi Naruto-kun," aku memasukkan kembali gambar itu dan mencari lagi.

"Maaf, laciku penuh sampah."

Aku mengulas senyum untuk Naruto. "Sudah ketemu," kuangkat ponsel itu dan menggoyangkannya.

"Tolong bawakan, tanganku tidak bisa membawanya. Ayo Hinata-chan!"

Aku mengikuti Naruto keluar kelas dan berjalan di belakangnya. Lagi, aku mengamati Naruto dari belakangnya. Dia kelihatan begitu _gentle_ saat menawarkan bantuan padaku tadi. Ah, kenapa pipiku mendadak panas saat mengingatnya.

"Hinata-chan, berjalanlah di sampingku dan berhenti menatapku terus."

Eh? Aku kepergok lagi? Naruto menoleh ke arahku, ia menantiku berjalan di sisinya. Kupercepat langkahku agar sejajar dengan pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun peka sekali..."

"Mungkin karena aku sering memperhatikan seseorang secara diam-diam aku juga mudah peka kalau sedang diperhatikan," ujar Naruto.

"Orang itu, apa itu... Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin sama denganmu."

 _Sama denganku..._

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Itu artinya, Naruto... sadar akan perasaanku?

"N-Naruto-kun, kau tahu kalau a-aku menyu—"

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sesuatu? Apa?

"Apa menurutmu aku bersikap baik padamu?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya kenapa ia menanyakan itu, tapi Naruto menghentikanku tepat sebelum kata pertamaku keluar.

"Menurutmu, apa aku perhatian padamu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau senang dengan semua sikapku?"

"Y-ya." Kenapa pertanyaannya jadi begini?

"Hinata... aku memang bersikap seperti ini pada semua orang. Dan juga jangan pedulikan Sakura atau Sai yang meledekki kita." Naruto menatapku. "Hinata jangan salah paham dengan sikapku ini."

Apa maksudnya?

.

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi. Dia bicara seolah dia membatasi perasaannya padaku. Seolah Naruto tidak ingin aku menganggap semua sikapnya padaku itu berlebihan, khusus tepatnya. Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu padaku. Dia juga menyelaku di saat aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanyaa tadi. Mungkin benar kalau ia sudah sadar akan perasaanku.

Alasan Naruto agar aku tidak menganggapnua lebih apa? Ada seseorang yang disukainya? Siapa?

Sakura.

Ya, pasti gadis musim semi itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya. Dia baik, ceria, ramah, cantik juga cerdas, apa yang kurang darinya? Naruto juga dekat dengannya sejak lama, itu menambah alasan lebih. Lagi pula banyak hal yang membuktikan itu, aku tahu sendiri. Memikirkan ini dadaku mendadak sesak. Hatiku perih, seoalah sembilu sedang menyayatnya secara pelan—perih dan sakit–begitu menyiksaku.

Tes.

Basah? Kenapa pipiku terasa basah? Air mata? Aku menangis?

Air mata ini semakin deras saja. Aku mengusapnya. Tapi itu tidak mau berhenti, terus mengalir. Meski kuusap lagi dan lagi, air mataku tetap tak berhenti. Kenapa?

Aku tidak terisak meski air mataku menganak sungai. Tenggorokanku tercekat, sakit. Sakit. Menangis dalam diam itu sungguh sakit.

Kami-sama...

Rasanya...

Kenapa bisa...

Sesakit ini?

Seburuk inikah rasanya sakit hati? Kenapa aku dulu begitu bodoh hingga ingin merasakan rasanya patah hati? Kalau tahu akan sesakit ini mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan ingin merasakannya.

Aku merasa bahagia saat aku memiliki teman, aku senang saat mengenal Naruto, aku tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, aku bahagia Naruto memperhatikanku.

Kebahagiaanku datang begitu indah dan cepat. Tapi semua yang datang dengan mudah akan pergi dengan mudah pula. Baru beberapa hari aku merasa bahagia dan sekarang kebahagiaan itu terenggut dariku. Dulu, aku merasa sangat senang dengan kebahagiaan itu dan sekarang saat aku merasakan sakitnya patah hati rasanya juga teramat sakit.

Kami-sama...

.

"Hinata, mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Tidak Sakura," tolakku halus.

"Sasuke dan lainnya sudah pergi duluan. Aku sengaja pergi terakhir karena ingin pergi bersamamu. Mau ya?"

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sambil jalan."

Sakura menatapku dengan memohon. Sepertinya aku gagal lagi untuk menolaknya, aku benci sifatku ini terkadang. Aku enggan bertemu Naruto sejak kejadian kemarin. Sebisa mungkin aku sudah menghindarinya dan Naruto juga tidak terlalu berinteraksi padaku, mungkin dia sadar ada yang berubah karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi usahaku sia-sia karena Sakura. Aku benci saat dimana diriku tidak bisa menolaknya. Inikah resiko berwatak terlalu baik? Aku akan jadi korban diriku sendiri.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengiyakannya. "Baiklah."

"Ne, Hinata, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura saat kami melewati lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Hu-um. Perasaan yang menyenangkan dimana kau akan selau memperhatikannya, memikirkannya, kau merasa nyaman dengannya. Kau senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Semua tentangnya terasa sangat indah. Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" Sakura menatapku.

"Entahlah."

Tapi Sakura, kau mengatakan hal yang menyenangkannya saja. Kau tidak bicara bagaimana sakitnya jatuh cinta. Seberapa sakitnya melihat orang yang kau suka menyukai orang lain. Perihnya melihat orang itu memperhatikan orang lain itu tak tertahankan. Dan aku pernah merasakannya–sekarang. Itu teramat sakit Sakura. Rasanya aku ingin tidak pernah mengenal perasaan itu jika aku diberi kesempatan lagi. Ne, Sakura. Apa kau pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan ini? Apa kau akan kuat seandainya–aku berharap tidak– juga merasakannya?

"Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan." _Emerald_ gadis itu berbinar-binar dan pipinya yang seputih porselen dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Siapa?" Ups. Aku bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jailnya.

"Sakura, apakah ini cinta pertamamu?"

"Kalau kubilang iya, apa kau akan percaya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi ini cinta pertamaku. Yah... walaupun sudah lama kurasakan sih."

"Cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan dan akan terus diingat seumur hidup. Akan terasa begitu menyenangkan, membahagiakan. Tapi saat cinta itu hilang maka rasa sakitnya akan membekas seumur hidupmu pula. Hukumnya juga sama, luka itu juga tidak akan mudah dilupakan. Rasa sakitnya akan menghantuimu."

"Hinata... kau, apa kau merasakan semua itu?"

"Ti-tidak!" gagapku. "Aku hanya membacanya di novel. Y-ya, itu kata-kata dari novel. Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir itu aku?"

"Ekspresimu. Kata-katamu sangat mengena di hati, seolah kau juga merasakannya."

"Novelnya sangat bagus." Dusta.

"Kelihatannya begitu," senyumnya. "Ah, itu mereka. Ayo ke sana."

Aku dan Sakura bergabung bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kami menempati meja yan biasa kami gunakan. Aku memilih duduk di tempat yang agak jauh dari Naruto. Aku tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya dan mengingat apa yang kupikirkan.

Tapi sepertinya aku memilih tempat duduk yang salah. Tepat di jarak pandangku aku bisa melihat pemuda yang menatapku lekat. Bukan apa-apa tapi tatapannya padaku itu mengingatkanku pada tatapan pemuda yang berpapasan denganku di perpus waktu itu. Menurutku tatapan mereka itu sama, tidak ada keramahan. Aku merasa takut. Pasalnya aku tahu siapa yang menatapku kali ini, semua orang se-KHS juga mengenalnya. Dia... Pein Yahiko, ketua geng paling ditakuti satu sekolah, Akatsuki.

Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Rumor tentangnya dan gengnya tidak pernah bagus. Mengapa menatapku seperti itu tadi?

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau kelihatan gugup dan pucat. Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak Sakura. Aku kembali duluan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau persetujuan semuanya aku langsung melangkah meninggalkan kantin. Perasaanku tidak enak soal ini.

 **Normal POV**

"Hinata kelihatan aneh."

"Mungkin karena aku," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke dan Sai ikut memperhatikan, mereka mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Sayangnya mereka juga tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang juga tertarik. Tepat di belakang meja mereka, meja dimana yang jadi alasan Hinata pergi dari kantin, beberapa orang ikut menyimak.

"Kurasa Hinata menyukaiku karena sikapku yang belakangan ini baik padanya. Kemarin aku berhasil mencegahnya mengatakan perasaannya. Kukatakan padanya kalau jangan salah paham dengan sikapku."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya. "Naruto kau jahat sekali mengatakannya pada Hinata. Dia gadis yang baik."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya Sakura."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan?"

"Tidak bisa Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Naruto terkejut dengan ucapannya, begitu pila ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku keceplosan," lirihnya.

"Naruto kau sudah menyakitinya. Dia gadis yang begitu polos dan lugu. Kau menghancurkan hatinya." Sakura mulai sedikit emosi. Ia kesal dengan Naruto.

"Tapi Sak—"

"Naruto. Tidak seharusnya kau menyakitinya seperti itu. Kau terkesan tidak membiarkan Hinata memasuki hidupmu."

"Aku benar Sakura."

"Tidak! Kau salah!"

Naruto menatap Sakura tepat di manik hijaunya. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu karena ini."

"Tap—"

"Naruto benar Sakura." Sasuke menyela.

"Sasuke apa maksudmu?"

Bukan Sasuke tapi Sai yang melanjutkan. "Jika Naruto berpura-pura memberi kesempatan pada Hinata maka gadis itu akan terluka lebih jauh."

"Kenapa Naruto harus pura-pura? Dia bisa melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Ini cinta Sakura. Naruto tidak akan semudah itu melupakan orang yang dicintainya lalu mengganti posisinya dengan orang lain. Ini bukan _SIM card_ yang keberadaannya bisa mudah diganti. Ini cinta Sakura. Perasaan yang sulit dipahami siapapun. Perasaan yang begitu rumit."

"Dengan mengatakan itu pada Hinata, Naruto menunjukan kalau dia tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh," sambung Sasuke. Meski berkata seperti itu nada suaranya masih datar saja. "Kau yang memulai ini Naruto, maka kau juga harus menyelesaikannya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sai bergantian. "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku. Aku akan bicara pada Hinata sepulang sekolah nanti."

Sakura hanya termenung. Yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang benar, ia tahu. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Tbc.

Maaf kalau Akatsuki cuma muncul sepenggal. Mungkin baru akan dapat porsi banyak di chap selanjutnya. Arigato udah RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bertebaran di tanah, membuatnya melayang di udara dalam waktu hitungan detik. Daun-daun juga saling bergesekkan dibuatnya, membuat suara gemerisik yang menenangkan. Sinar mentari senja membuat daun-daun itu terselimuti warna emas yang mengagumkan.

Aku mengalihkan bola mataku dari pemandangan itu saat Naruto berdehem. Kami sedang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Naruto memintaku untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah, katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Kurang lebih sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Namun, sejak sepuluh menit kami tiba di sini dia belum juga membuka suara. Naruto bungkam—setidaknya sampai detik ini.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Um, silakan."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah ada beban berat. "Hinata... sebenarnya aku tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Makanya kemarin aku sengaja mengatakan itu padamu. Maafkan aku Hinata."

Naruto kini menatap ke dalam mataku. "Dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," paniknya. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu sama sek—"

"Aku tidak berpikir apapun Naruto-kun."

Kurasa aku tidak salah lihat. Dia memberikan tatapan bersalah padaku. "Aku mencintai orang lain."

Aku tertohok mendengarnya.

"Hinata, perkataanku kemarin memang kusengaja. Kupikir kalau mengatakan itu kau akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu jika aku mencintai orang lain, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu, makanya kukatakan itu padamu. Kalau kau menjauhiku maka kau tidak akan tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa aku menyukai orang lain. Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati karena aku."

Aku diam. Dan tetap diam. Keheningan menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Hinata. Maaf."

Tidak. Naruto tidak salah, cintanya tidak salah. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri kalau dia sudah membuatku sakit hati. Aku maklum dia menyukai orang lain, aku bisa menerima alasan itu. Tapi, sikapnya agar aku menjauh darinya itu yang tidak bisa kuterima. Dia yang seakan tidak mau mendengarkan tentang perasaanku membuatku terluka. Dan aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Untuk sesaat dan hanya sesaat aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri saat ini. Menyikapi apa yang terjadi sekarang sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah," ucapku lirih tapi masih bisa didengarnya.

Naruto menatapku semakin bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

"Pergilah Uzumaki-san. Pergi." Mataku berkaca-kaca, air asin itu akan membanjiri pipiku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," bisiknya sebelum meninggalkanku. Bisa kudengar suara tapak kakinya menjauhiku.

Kami-sama aku tidak kuat. Kubiarkan saja _liquid_ bening itu melintasi pipiku. Isakan perlahan juga lolos dari bibirku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Setidaknya tidak ada saksi tangisku ini.

Aku sudah menduga hal inilah yang akan dia bicarakan. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sangat sakit, padahal aku sudah menangis. Menumpahkannya dalam derai air mata. Mengapa air mataku tidak habis juga? Rasanya bahkan lebih perih saat Naruto mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku–aku tahu itu. Naruto hanya ingin aku tidak semakin salah paham padanya, dia tidak mau aku semakin berharap padanya. Walau mengetahui itu aku tetap tidak bisa melihat kebaikan itu. Yang kurasakan hanya sakit hati.

Kubiarkan beberapa lembar kelopak sakura yang tersangkut di rambutku karena tiupan angin. Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini aku tidak ingin memedulikan apapun. Kuhapus air mataku dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Aku harus melupakan semua yang terjadi. Hinata, anggap saja semua kejadian belakangan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kembalilah pada dirimu yang dulu. Pada Hinata yang tidak punya teman sejati. Pada Hinata yang selalu bisa memenuhi harapan semua orang. Kau hanya perlu berakting seperti biasanya. Hinata kau harus kuat. Ganbatte!"

Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir lagi–tanpa kusadari. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kalau aku memang sedang membutuhkan dukungan."

Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang di tempat parkir ini. Sekolah juga sudah sepi–tentu saja, ini sudah hampir malam. Kupejamkan mataku beberapa detik. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Tidak apa kan?

"AAAAHHH! KENAPA SEMUA TERJADI PADAKU?! KENAPA SESAKIT INI?!"

Kubuka kembali mataku. Ah... rasanya lega. Nafasku sedikit terengah karena aku berteriak sangat keras. Namun aku merasa sedikit _plong_.

"Urusai!"

Eh? Suara siapa? Bukannya tadi tidak ada orang. Lalu suara siapa? Kuputarkan kepalaku mencari sumbernya. Dan aku begitu terkejut saat melihat sekelompok orang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Aku membelalak saat mengenali mereka–Akatsuki.

"Jangan berisik di sini bi*ch!" maki seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan netra _magenta_. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja aku sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"M-maaf," lirihku gugup. Aku benar-benar takut dengan geng itu. Lagipula mereka semua adalah senpaiku. Kuharap aku tidak kenapa-napa.

"Pergi dari sini." Seorang yang berambut jingga mengatakannya dengan datar padaku. Pein Yahiko, orang yang menatapku di kantin waktu itu. Sejak itu aku mendapatkan firasat buruk. Selain Pein-senpai dan Itachi-senpai aku tidak kenal nama mereka. Aku hanya tahu wajahnya saja, termasuk senpai berambut merah yang berpapasan denganku kemarin.

"Apa kau tidak dengar hah? Pergi!" Senpai bersurai perak itu kembali membentakku.

"Ma-maaf!" ucapku lalu buru-buru pergi dari sana.

.

Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk di sepanjang hidupku. Hatiku hancur. Mengingatnya membuatku semakin merasakan perih. Andai aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini aku lebih baik tidak mengenal Naruto–ah, Sakura dan yang lain juga– mungkin dengan tidak mengenalnya aku tidak akan merasakan semua ini. Aku baik-baik saja dulu saat tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar berteman denganku. Memang benar, semakin kompleks hubunganmu maka akan banyak masalah pula yang akan kau hadapi.

Dulu aku sangat ingin memiliki teman, tapi sekarang kupikir tidak berteman pun tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan diriku dan itu tidak sulit. Lagi pula banyak orang yang menilaiku baik, lugu dan polos, tidak ada yang akan membenciku jika begitu. Seharusnya aku tenang-tenang saja. Sekarang aku menyesal telah menerima uluran pertemanan dengan mereka. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Yang salah adalah diriku. Ya, diriku. Andai aku tidak senaif itu aku tidak akan kehilangan semuanya. Andai aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Tes.

Lagi. Air mataku turun, aku menangis. Ironis. Tadi sudah kuniatkan untuk kembali pada kehidupanku sebelumnya, tapi aku terus menangis. Terus menangisi kemalanganku. Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menyikapinya sebagai diriku sendiri, tapi aku masih sedih seperti ini. Aku sebagai diriku sendiri mengaku kalau aku gadis ceria yang memiliki banyak mimpi, gads seperti itu seharusnya juga gadis yang kuat. Gadis yang akan segera melupakan hal buruk dan menatap ke masa depan. Kepada tujuannya, cita-citanya. Harusnya begitu.

Mengenai cita-cita, impianku setelah kejadian ini adalah agar aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Dengan menjadi diriku sendiri kuharap aku bisa menjalani hidup sesuai keinginanku. Aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang bebas.

Tes.

Ah, terlalu banyak merenung membuatku lupa menghapus air mataku. Kuhapus _liquid_ asin itu dan mulai berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tapi sebelum itu aku menuju cermin kamarku.

"Hei air mata, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu keluar lagi! Kau akan tenang di dalam sana. Dan untuk hatiku," kuletakkan tanganku tepat di dadaku, "aku juga berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakkan ini lagi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Nee-san?"

"Ya Hanabi?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya adik semata wayangku dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Aku membawa barang di kedua tanganku, bisa bukakan pintunya?"

"Sebentar." Kubakakan pintu itu untuk Hanabi. Ia masuk membawa sebuah kotak dan secangkir coklat hangat.

"Kubawakan coklat hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Nee-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hanabi menatapku khawatir.

"Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja." Kusesap coklat hangat itu. Cairan pekat nan kental itu meluncur melewati tenggorokanku dan mendarat dengan mulus di lambungku. Manis dan hangat, rasanya sangat lezat. Andai hidupku seperti ini. Ah, apa yang barusan kupikirkan.

"Merasa baikan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak paham dengan pertanyaanya yang ambigu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh. Kau tampak begitu bahagia lalu mendadak muram dua hari terakhir ini. Ada apa?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanabi terlalu memperhatikanku rupanya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku apapun itu Nee-san."

Aku memberi senyum menenangkan pada gadis bersurai cokelat itu. "Akan kuceritakan kalau aku siap. Untuk sekarang aku ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku."

Hanabi duduk di tepi kasurku dan aku mengikuti tindakannya dengan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku khawatir padamu Nee-san. Setelah kematian ibu, akan curhat pada siapa kau selain padaku? Tidak mungkin pada Neji-nii atau Tou-san kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya mencoba mencandaiku.

"Atau kau cerita semua hal pada temanmu? Ah, itu pun kalau kau punya." Wajah Hanabi tidak seceria tadi. Ekspresinya berangsur keruh, sepertinya ia sadar sudah menyinggung sisi sensitif dariku. "Aku sudah mengamatimu sejak lama. Aku mengenal dirimu di luar sana. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kuacak pelan surai panjang dan lembut Hanabi. "Aku punya banyak teman Hanabi, meski itu hanya sekedar teman. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya tidak ada yang membenciku. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Teman? Aku tidak punya. Tapi setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa pengikut yang siap membantuku kapan saja!" cengirnya.

Melihatnya begitu aku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Terkadang aku iri pada Hanabi. Ia selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa takut akan penilaian orang. Ia bisa dengan mudah mematahkan pendapat orang yang tidak sesuai dengannya.

Awalnya dia juga tidak memiliki teman. Ia sadar orang-orang sungkan berteman dengannya karena ia anak orang kaya, teman-temannya merasa tidak pantas bersama dengannya. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, ia menemukan beberapa orang yang menerimanya apa adanya, mereka juga jujur kalau menjadi teman Hanabi bisa mendatangkan keuntungan materi bagi mereka. Hanabi sendiri tidak masalah meski mengetahui semua itu dan malah mendeklarasikan diri menjadi pemimpin mereka. Teman-temannya pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumah, aku sedikit terkejut saat pertama kali melihat mereka. Empat orang laki-laki dan dua gadis tomboy. Aku tidak yakin Hanabi berteman dengan mereka–awalnya– tapi keakraban mereka mematahkan asumsiku. Meski berada di rumah kami, teman-temannya tidak sungkan bicara keras atau memukul Hanabi– bukan termasuk kategori kekerasan fisik. Meski persahabatan mereka begitu kental terlihat, Hanabi tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka adalah teman-temannya, ia selalu bilang mereka adalah pengikutnya. Begitu pula teman-temannya, mereka dengan jujur mengatakan kalau mereka hanya penjilatnya Hanabi di depanku dan Neji-nii. Aku merasa ingin tertawa mengingat ekspresi kami waktu itu.

"Melamun Nee-san?"

"Tidak. Hanya teringat beberapa hal."

"Aku sampai lupa." Hanabi mengambil kotak yang dibawanya tadi. "Ini dari Tou-san. Oleh-oleh dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Kirigakure."

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Kubuka kotak persegi berwarna putih polos itu. Sebuah gaun yang juga berwarna putih terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Kuambil baju itu dan membentangkannya di udara. Sebuah _dress_ musim panas sepaha tanpa kerah dengan lengan kupu-kupu, ada pita kecil berwarna hijau di bagian pinggangnya. Sebuah gaun yang indah. Sepertinya ini dipakai dengan setelan celana.

"Ini indah," komentarku.

"Aku juga mendapat gaun yang sama. Dengan pita biru." Hanabi memegangi _dress_ itu. "Tou-san merasa ia perlu melakukan ini. Sejak kematian ibu dan juga paman bibi, ayah menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi kita juga Neji-nii. Tou-san juga ingin bersikap lembut pada kita. Dia sangat menyayangi kita."

"Aku tahu itu," kataku mengingat wajah Tou-san.

"Neji-nii juga mendapat hadiah yang sama."

"Maksudmu juga _dress_ yang sama dengan ini dan beda warna pitanya?"

Hanabi tertawa mendengar gurauan konyolku. "Lalu apa warna pitanya? Cokelat? Emas?"

"Mungkin cokelat. Itu harus sesuai dengan karakternya? Abu-abu mungkin?"

"Atau hitam?" tebak Hanabi.

"Tidak akan ada yang akan memberi pita warna hitam pada gaun putih seindah ini Hanabi."

"Nee-san benar!"

"Ahahaha!" Aku dan Hanabi tertawa riang karena obrolan kami ini. Benar-benar konyol.

"Sudah selesai menggunjingku?"

"Ups!" Aku dan Hanabi berhenti tertawa saat Neji-nii tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan kami dan memelototi kami main-main.

"Kami tidak menggunjingmu," dusta Hanabi. Neji-nii tahu itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah." Neji-nii meninggalkan kami. Tapi sebelum keluar ia berbalik, "Ngomong-ngomong aku mendapatkan kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dengan kancing hitam."

Aku dan Hanabi terkikik kecil.

"Hinata-nee, boleh tidur di sini malam ini?"

"Tentu saja Hanabi." Dan terima kasih karena sudah menghawatirkanku dan menghiburku. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik karenamu.

.

Teet. Teet. Teet.

"Cukup sampai di sini. Selamat istirahat, " ucap Kakashi-sensei kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata—"

Aku langsung meninggalkan kelas setelahnya. Tidak kupedulikan Sakura yang memanggilku. Dengan terburu aku keluar dan membawa bentoku. Semalam aku sudah merasa baikkan, aku tidak ingin lebih memperburuk suasana hatiku yang memang sudah buruk. Aku menuju atap dan memutuskan untuk makan siang di sana. Bicara dengan Sakura berarti akan ada Naruto di sana. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa dia sudah tahu semuanya.

Aku berdiri di tepi atap dan melihat ke bawah, dimana para murid berlalu lalang dengn aktivitas masing-masing. Dari sini aku juga bisa melihat ke taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang... Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengingat itu. Sudah kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak boleh terikat masa lalu.

Wuussh.

Angin berhemus menerpaku, membuat surai indigo panjangku berkibar–juga berantakan. Tapi kubiarkan saja, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat sepert ini. Anginnya terasa menyejukkan wajahku. Kubentangkan kedua kenganku sampai angin tersebut berhenti, meninggalkan suraiku berantakan.

"Aku merindukan kesendirianku."

Kurapikan rambutku kemudian duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai beton untuk memakan bento buatanku sendiri. Kulahap salah satu telur gulung di sana, enak. Kesendirian seperti ini membuatku nyaman, betapa bodohnya aku mau-mau saja terlibat hubungan dengan orang lain. Kesendirian tidak akan melukaiku, tidak seperti jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Memang membahagiakan, tapi resiko akan sakit karena perasaan juga tidak bisa ditampik. Perih.

Tidak bisa. Meski aku ingin melupakannya, semua itu tidak akan menghilang dengan mudah dari pikiranku begitu saja. Bukannya hilang, semua itu selalu saja teringat olehku walau aku tidak menginginkannya, menolaknya, itu membayang-bayangiku. Dan sekarang aku kembali mengingatnya, menjadikan luka yang sejenak sempat terlupakan muncul ke permukaan. Memunculkan rasa sakit yang kuharap tidak pernah ada. Rasanya masih sama, tidak berkurang. Sakit. Perih.

Tes.

Cengeng. Lagi, lagi dan lagi aku menangis. Padahal tidak pernah ada sifat cengeng di diriku, sekarang sifat itu muncul bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di hati yang tidak juga reda. Kenapa seseorang bisa terus menangis namun rasa sakitnya tidak juga berkurang? Kenapa luka-luka itu tidak luruh juga bersama air mata yang terus mambanjir?

"Are, are, siapa yang kita temukan sedang menangis sendirian di sini un?"

Aku tersentak ada orang yang bicara. Kuhapus air mataku. Lantas kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat. Aku terbelalak. Tidak. Kami-sama, kenapa hidupku begitu buruk sampai harus bertemu dengan Akatsuki di saat seperti ini?

Tbc.

Thanks to cumaseorangguest : Makasih dah review dan diingetin. Arigato udah di kasih tau kurangnya dimana. Kedepannya akan berusaha diperbaiki lagi.

Makasih juga buat skioeoizx udah fav n follow.

Arigato minna.


	5. Chapter 5

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **AN :** Semua anggota Akatsuki di sini normal layaknya manusia biasa. Pein gak bertindik, Sasori normal, Kakuzu gak pakai kerudung tapi masih maskeran, Kisame gak kayak hiu kulitnya juga bukan biru, Deidara gak punya mulut di tangan, Zetsu gak ada tanemannya dan tubuhnya bukan hitam putih, Tobi gak pake topeng melainkan kaca mata.

 **Chapter 5**

"Are, are, siapa yang kita temukan sedang menangis sendirian di sini un?"

Aku tersentak ada orang yang bicara. Kuhapus air mataku. Lantas kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat. Aku terbelalak. Tidak. Kami-sama, kenapa hidupku begitu buruk sampai harus bertemu dengan Akatsuki di saat seperti ini?

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu berjalan mendekat padaku. Aku sangat ketakutan. Apalagi aku hanya sendirian saja di atap ini.

"Apa kau sedih gadis? Menangis seperti itu," ucap sarkastis pemuda berambut _silver_. Orang yang sama yang membentakku kemarin.

Aku diam saja. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Badanku terasa kaku, aku serasa tidak bisa berdiri dari dudukku. Tubuhku bahkan bergetar saat pemimpin mereka–Pein-senpai– jongkok di depanku untuk menyesuaikan tinggi kami. Ia menatapku lekat, aku bisa merasakannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?

"Hei, apa kau menyesali di sini sendirian dan bertemu kami?"

Aku ingin menjawab iya atau setidaknya mengangguk, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari bibirku ataupun menggerakkan anggota tubuhku.

"Kami senang kau sendirian di sini. Keuntungan buat kami." Pein berkata dengan nada main-main, namun semua orang juga tahu itu bukan kabar baik. "Kau tahu? Kami sudah lama mengincarmu."

Pemuda silver itu ikut berjongkok. "Kenapa kau menunduk? Kau takut?" tanyanya sengak. "Kau tidak memakan bentomu? Untukku saja."

"Oi Hidan, minta un!"

Yang dipanggil Hidan mengambil bentoku dan kembali berdiri. "Oh ini enak! Dei-chan cicipi!"

"Benarkah un?"

Aku melirik. Pemuda Hidan dan orang yang bicara dengan 'un' itu memakan bentoku. Mereka juga membagi dengan yang lain.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" Pein-senpai berucap datar. Aku mengalihkan lirikan bola mataku kembali menunduk.

"Hidan cepat dan selesaikan itu!"

"Jangan sok memerintahku Kakuzu?"

Orang yang disebut tidak menyahut. Ia cukup tahu kalau dia tidak harus meladeni Hidan-senpai karena pemuda itu langsung menyelesaikan makannya. Hidan-senpai kembali jongkok dan meletakkan tempat makanku ke lantai dengan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'TAK'.

"Dengar gadis, besok bawalah bento seperti ini lagi," perintahnya.

"K-kumohon p-pergilah." Aku memberanikan diriku sendiri membuka suara. Aku tidak boleh hanya diam. Meskipun itu membutuhkan keberanian besar.

"Hah? Kau memerintahku gadis?" Suaranya yang tadi main-main berubah jadi serius.

"T-tidak. A-aku..."

Mereka sepertinya menungguku untuk bicara lebih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan terhadapku.

"S-senpai, ak-aku minta ma-maaf kalau aku punya salah pada kalian. Ku-kumohon le-lepaskan aku s-senpai," cicitku gugup.

"Seenaknya kau memanggilku senpai. Kau pikir aku sama seperti senpai-senpai lain dengan memanggilku senpai hah? Namaku Hidan, catat itu. Hidan!"

"Hentikan Hidan," ucap satu-satunya wanita di sana.

"Cih!"

"Hyuuga Hinata, kelas sebelas C, adik Neji, benar kan?"

Aku mengangguk takut-takut pada pertanyaan Pein-senpai.

"Dengar..." Pein-senpai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tatap aku."

Aku tetap diam. Aku terlalu takut mengangkat kepalaku meski hanya untuk beberapa senti. Tapi apa yang kudapati selanjutnya membuatku sangat terkejut. Pein-senpai memegang daguku dengan tangannya yang besar lalu mendongakkan kepalaku paksa. Manik lavenderku langsung bertatapan dengan matanya yang berpola riak air. Tanpa kusadari air mataku meluncur begitu saja.

"Sebegitu takutkah kau sampai menangis?" Pein-senpai mengusap air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sentuhan itu membuatku merinding dan tubuhku jadi dingin. "Kau, tidak keberatan kan bermain dengan kami?"

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Matanya seolah menyihirku untuk tetap bertatapan dengannya tanpa memedulikan ketakutan dan kegelisahanku.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dan membelai kepalaku. Ia memberi senyum yang dingin. "Dengar, kami sedang defisit keuangan. Jadi mau kan membantu kami Hinata-chan?"

Pein-senpai melepaskan pegangannya dariku. Aku bisa lebih leluasa dengan pandanganku sekarang. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu dengan ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di mataku.

Senpai berambut merah membuka suaranya. "Kami hanya meminta bantuanmu..." dia memberi jeda, seperti ingin memberiku guncangan mental dengan perkataannya, "...untuk jadi korban _bully_ kami."

Dan dia berhasil.

"Hinata, kau mengenalku bukan?" ucap Itachi-senpai. "Kau tahu aku orang yang baik, begitu juga teman-temanku. Mereka orang yang baik."

"Itu kalau kau menuruti perintah kami. Kalau tidak..." ujar pemuda berambut hijau.

"...kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu," sambung pemuda tinggi besar, kulitnya gelap dan berwajah sangar.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan. Maafkan Zetsu-senpai dan Kisame-senpai karena membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi yang mereka katakan itu benar. Jadi jangan main-main Hinata-chan," ucap senpai yang memakai kaca mata besar ber-frame oranye cerah. Daripada yang lain, ia yang paling ramah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Obito, tapi dipanggil Tobi.

"Kau sudah tahu maksud kami. Turuti saja maka kau tidak akan bermasalah. Mengerti Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk pada Pein-senpai. Sudah dipastikan kalau aku akan jadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

"Karena kau sedang patah hati aku berbaik hati. Kubiarkan pergi kali ini. Datanglah besok kesini dengan persiapan," lanjutnya.

Heih? Dari mana mereka tahu?

"Tentu kau tahu apa yang dimaksud persiapan kan un? Uang."

"Pergilah," kata orang yang dipanggil Kakuzu tadi.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Namun baru selangkah senpai berambut merah menahan lenganku.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa atau melapor pada guru atau kau akan tahu akibatnya padamu. Dan jangan terlambat, aku benci menunggu."

"B-baiklah senpai."

"Sasori. Aku benci dipanggil dengan bukan namaku."

"B-baik Sa-sasori senpai," gugupku.

Aku melanjutkan melangkah dari tempat itu. Aku merasa mereka bersepuluh mengawasiku dari belakang. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu pun masih ada yang menghentikanku.

"Oi, tunggu gadis!" seru Hidan-senpai. Aku berbalik. "Bawakan bento juga untuk kami. Yang lebih banyak!" Aku hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Srek.

Kugeser pintu kelas dengan pelan, walaupun begitu seisi kelas menatap ke arahku. Aku melangkah masuk.

"Dari mana saja Hyuuga-san?" selidik Asuma-sensei.

"Aku dari UKS sensei, aku merasa tidak enak badan tadi."

"Baiklah. Kembali ke mejamu."

"Ya, arigato sensei." Aku melanjutkan jalan menuju bangkuku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak melirik ke arah meja-meja di sekelilingku. Begitu duduk Sakura menoleh padaku, tidak menghiraukan jikalau nanti Asuma-sensei memergokinya.

"Hinata—"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke jendela, sengaja mengabaikan Sakura. Aku hanya diam meski dia menunggu. Ia kembali menghadap depan melihat responsku. Maafkan aku Sakura, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapa pun. Aku sedang kacau. Hidupku rumit berkat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpaku. Maaf.

Aa.. bahkan Naruto juga sedang menatapku. Bayangannya terpantul di kaca, selain dia Sai dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal sama. Mereka bertiga sudah tahu semua rupanya. Tak apa, aku sudah tidak ada lagi urusan dengan mereka. Naruto sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku juga sudah memutuskan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu.

Lagi pula ada masalah lain yang harus kuberi perhatian lebih. Kali ini aku terjebak dengan Akatsuki, geng satu-satunya di sekolah yang paling ditakuti karena geng-geng yang lain sudah di taklukan mereka. Mereka juga tidak mau ada geng selain mereka– egois memang–tapi itulah mereka. Aku heran, padahal aturan sekolah juga cukup ketat tapi mereka masih aman-aman saja di sini. Aa.. aku ingat. Aku pernah dengar mereka selalu membuat korbannya bungkam dan memastikannya tidak mengadu pada siapa pun dengan ancaman– seperti yang dilakukan padaku– mereka juga menghilangkan bukti tentang kelakuan mereka. Sehingga hanya ada catatan kenakalan-kenakalan kecil pada diri mereka. Sungguh licik.

Membicarakan mereka membuatku takut akan keadaanku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, mereka sudah mengancamku. Bahkan suara Sasori-senpai masih terngiang jelas di telingaku.

" _Jangan pura-pura lupa atau melapor pada guru atau kau akan tahu akibatnya padamu. Dan jangan terlambat, aku benci menunggu."_

Aku bergidik merinding mengingat ekspresinya tadi. Pein-senpai juga sama, dia orang yang menakutkan. Ah ralat, bukan hanya dia, semua anggotanya juga menakutkan, termasuk wanita satu-satunya di sana. Aku masih belum tahu namanya.

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa mereka memilihku menjadi korbannya? Kenapa?

"Hyuuga-san."

"H-hai," gelagapku.

"Kalau masih sakit kembali saja ke UKS. Wajahmu juga pucat."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Maaf merepotkan sensei," kubungkukkan badanku sedikit pada guru paling _killer_ setelah Tsunade-sama.

Hanya memikirkan mereka saja aku sudah pucat ketakutan apalagi besok-besok saat aku harus _melayani_ mereka semua. Kami-sama, tolong jagalah aku.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS sangat sepi saat aku masuk ke dalam. Tidak seorang pun yang berjaga di sana, mungkin sedang cuti. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus ditanyai ini-itu, sakit apa, karena aku memang tidak sakit. Aku hanya butuh istirahat dan merenungkan keadaan diriku. Kubaringkan tubuhku di salah satu kasur yang terletak di paling ujung dan menutup tirai gorden yang berwarna hijau. Aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

Saat-saat tenang seperti ini entah kenapa aku seperti sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Bahkan kasur kecil ini juga terasa lebih nyaman dari kasur _queen size_ di kamarku yang jauh lebih besar dan empuk. Kupejamkan mataku, menyembunyikan _lavender_ -ku dari kepenatan dunia. Menenangkannya barang sejenak.

Srek!

Suara pintu dibuka kasar membuatku berjengit. Aku hampir saja bangun dari posisiku dan menyibak gorden, tapi untunglah aku tidak melakukannya. Karena saat suara berikutnya muncul aku akan menyesal kalau sampai aku membuat keributan.

"Aku malas di kelas mendengarkan orang-orangan sawah ceramah. Ogah banget. Mending tidur di sini. Aaah!"

Bruk. Kriet.

Suara itu milik Hidan-senpai. Sepertinya ia baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan membuat ranjangnya berdecit. Dia tidak sendirian, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin itu juga anggota Akatsuki.

"Kau benar un! Di sini juga adem un. Gak kalah sama di atap un."

Ternyata Dei-senpai. Dengan keberadaan mereka di sini aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi. Mereka sudah menjadikanku mainannya, mereka tidak akan melepasku begitu saja kalau tahu aku ada di sini. Semaksimal mungkin aku harus tidak menimbulkan suara apalagi sampai membuat mereka menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan ini. Aku harus hati-hati.

"Jangan berisik. Ada yang sedang sakit tahu."

"Biarkan saja Sasori no danna un, memangnya dia mau apa dengan kita kalau sampai terbangun un?"

Oh, Sasori-senpai juga.

Dei-senpai kau benar, tidak akan ada yang bisa kulakukan. Mereka sudah sadar akan keberadaanku di sini. Aku hanya berharap semoga saja mereka tidak iseng menyingkap gorden ini atau nasibku akan tamat.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan Leader-sama memilih gadis itu jadi mainan kita, tapi aku senang karena dia kaya."

Mereka membicarakanku. Aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan yang menyangkut diriku ini.

"Mudah saja. Dia gadis yang lemah, lugu dan polos. Akan sangat mudah memanfaatkannya," kata Sasori-senpai.

"Dia akan jadi anak baik yang menurut. Dasar gadis!" Hidan-senpai ikut bicara.

Bahkan mereka juga menilaiku seperti itu. Aktingku terlalu sempurnakah selama ini?

"Sedikit aneh melihatnya berteriak seperti kemarin itu. Seperti bukan dirinya saja."

"Danna benar un. Itu seolah bukan Hinata yang kita kenal."

Tapi itu Hinata yang kukenal senpai.

"Mungkin itu dirinya yang asli."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu Saso?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyebut namaku aliran sesat!"

"Kukira itu terdengar manis Saso-chan."

"Pffft." Deidara menahan tawanya mendengar Hidan memanggil danna-nya dengan sebutan Saso-chan.

"Diam kau Dei!"

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Hanya _feeling."_

 _Feeling_ -mu tepat Sasori-senpai. Itu memang aku yang sebenarnya.

"Minggir Dei, aku juga mau tiduran."

"Danna!" rutuk Dei-senpai.

Danna? Kenapa Dei-senpai memanggilnya begitu? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kalau melihat mereka seperti ini dan tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya mereka kelihatan asyik.

Eeeeh? Barusan apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan bodoh Hinata. Ingat kalau mereka adalah orang yang akan menyiksamu mulai besok. Neraka duniamu ada di tangan mereka.

"Bodoh!"

Oh tidak! Aku kelupaan. Tanpa sengaja aku bicara dan memukul kepalaku. Mereka pasti curiga sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Siapa?"

Tidak! Hidan-senpai sudah bangun.

Tap. Tap.

Hanya ada selimut dan bantal di sini. Ah ya! Selimut. Kuselimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut putih itu. Aku memastikan tidak ada yang terlihat dari anggota tubuhku.

Tap. Tap.

Hidan-senpai semakin mendekat. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras di setiap langkahnya yang semakin dekat. Tanpa kusadari nafasku bahkan sempat berhenti hingga aku merasakan sesak. Aku sangat tegang. Kami-sama, selamatkan aku...

Set!

Sepertinya tirainya sudah dibuka. Tidak terjadi apapun. Hidan-senpai hanya mengamati saja. Jangan sampai ia mengenaliku, jangan sampai.

"Siapa un?"

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya hanya mengigau." Hidan-senpai kembali menutup tirainya. "Kita pergi saja."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tiga pasang kaki itu berjalan menjauh. Aku juga mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Arigato Kami-sama."

.

.

.

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Rambut tersisir rapi, cek. Tidak ada sisa air mata semalam, cek. Kondisi mata membaik, cek. Seragam rapi, cek. Oke semua siap. Aku sedikit berdendang riang mengambil tasku di kasur. Namun lantunan kecil lagu kesukaanku sejak chuugaku itu lenyap ditelan angin begitu aku melihat dompet dan kotak bento di meja belajarku.

Hari ini adalah awal hari-hari burukku. Aku harus membawa uang dan bento ekstra untuk senpai-senpai 'majikanku'. Kuharap aku diperlakukan secara baik sebagai _mainan._

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari-hari terburukku. Suara kicau burung yang selalu jadi favoritku kini terdengar seolah mengejek di telingaku. Bel masuk yang nyaring seakan bak alarm yang mengingatkan akan ketidakberuntunganku. Alam semesta seolah ingin menguji diriku.

Aku langsung duduk dan mendekam di mejaku begitu masuk kelas. Aku sengaja memutus kontak dengan siapa pun. Bahkan aku hanya membalas anggukkan saat yang lain menyapa. Tak apalah sekali-kali aku berbuat sebagaimana diriku yang asli. Aku juga tidak berniat akrab dengan mereka, aku yakin mereka juga sama sepertiku. Basa-basi seperti itu hanya sekedar formalitas.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya padaku.

Kuangkat kepalaku tapi tetap tidak memandangnya, melainkan pada luar jendela. "Aku tidak ingin bicara pada siapa pun."

"Hinata..."

"Hinata-chan," kali ini Naruto. "Ini salahku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Sai juga bergabung. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit lebih mengenalku. Sedikit. "Kau bukan orang seperti ini Hinata. Naruto dan Sakura sangat menghawatirkanmu. Dia juga sudah meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya. Maafkanlah. Kau tahu, cinta itu tidak salah."

Aku tahu Sai. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, bersikap seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik, mengerti aku. Jangan sok. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto dan Sakura, aku sudah tidak peduli pada mereka, aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan mereka– juga kau dan Sasuke. Terdengar egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah memiliki masalah lain sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengoleksi masalah dengan terus bersama kalian. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau ada yang berurusan denganku selama aku masih berurusan dengan senpai-senpai Akatsuki.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara pada siapa pun," ucapku datar masih dengan menatap jendela seolah ada objek paling menarik sedunia yang ada di baliknya. Berkat sikapku yang kurang bersahabat mereka memilih mundur dan tidak lagi mengganggu. Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktu bebasku sebelum istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

Aku terengah menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menuju atap. Pernafasanku sudah kembang kempis kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Aku takut terlambat pergi ke atap. Ruang kelas dua belas ada di lantai tiga sedangkan kelasku di lantai dua. Mereka pasti sampai lebih dulu dibanding denganku. Aku teringat kata-kata Sasori-senpai yang benci menunggu. Semoga aku tidak mendapati hal buruk setibanya di sana.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku benci menunggu?" Sasori-senpai langsung menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan sarat sarkasme bahkan sebelum sempat aku menormalkan deru nafasku. Ucapannya begitu sinis.

"Ma-maafkan aku s-senpai."

"Hn."

"Oi gadis," panggil Hidan-senpai. "Kemarikan bentoku!"

"U-um." Aku mendekat untuk mengantarkan bento itu. Bento yang kubuat cukup banyak. Aku yakin itu cukup– jika dibagi dengan rata.

"Hinata, kau lupa membawa minum. Kau mau kami keseretan huh?" Kisame-senpai yang bicara padaku.

"Belikan minum untuk kami semua!" suruh Hidan-senpai.

"Beberapa camilan juga," sambung Zetsu-senpai.

"Mi-minum apa?"

"Apa pun itu asal jangan air mineral."

"Baik, um.."

"Konan."

"Baik Konan-senpai."

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku menghadap Tobi-senpai. "Ya senpai?"

"Lolipop jeruk untukku juga."

Aku mengangguk. Belum sempat aku istirahat mereka sudah menyuruhku untuk beli ini itu. Inikah penderitaanku?

"Cepat gadis!" Aku bergegas begitu Hidan-senpai membentakku.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasanya, aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan semua yang diminta mereka atau aku akan jadi– ah sudahlah. Memang merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus membawa dua kantung plastik berisi minuman dan camilan untuk sepuluh orang. Orang-orang di kantin menatapku heran. Tentu saja. Barang belanjaan sebanyak itu dibawa sendirian oleh gadis yang bahkan jarang ke kantin?

"Hinata?"

Aaa.. sepertinya aku salah lewat jalan. Aku melewati Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mati kutu, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi aku hanya menatap mereka sekilas lalu lanjut jalan.

"Hinata terlihat aneh ya."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sakura."

"Mungkin dia masih marah dengan Naruto."

Sakura menyetujui saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Sai. Naruto, ia terdiam mendengar semua pembicaraan itu. Samar-samar itulah yang kulihat dan kudengar sebelum benar-benar jauh dari mereka dan meninggalkan kantin menuju atap.

"Se-senpai ini." Kantung-kantung plastik itu kuberikan pada Hidan-senpai, ia langsung menyahutnya kasar dan langsung berebutan dengan yang lainnya.

Dei-senpai menatapku sambil menyedot sekotak jus jeruk yang tadi kubeli. "Oh, gawat! Aku lupa kalau bolpoinku hilang. Tolong belikan untukku. Cepat un!"

Apa? Lagi? Inikah cara mereka menyiksaku? Aku harus bolak-balik dari atap sampai lantai satu. Aku baru saja sampai dan harud turun ke lantai satu lagi? Kami-sama kuatkan aku.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

AN : Mulai chap ini Akatsuki dan team 7 akan dimaksukkan ke karakter.

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow. Review kalian sangat ditunggu dan memotivasi author. Arigato minna-san.


	6. Chapter 6

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Fuuuh...

Kuhempaskan diriku di kasur dengan kedua tangan terlentang sehingga hampir memenuhi tempat tidur. Kakiku kubiarkan menggantung ke bawah sampai batas lutut. Aku benar-benar lelah. Senpai-senpai Akatsuki-ku terus saja menyuruhku ini itu. Membuatku bolak-balik dari lantai satu ke atap. Seharian aku jadi pelayan mereka– hari-hari selanjutnya juga. Ini adalah rencana pertama mereka, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi besok.

.

.

.

Seperti ini jika mereka sedang makan–aku hanya diam mengamati sambil mewanti-wanti kalau ada yang harus kukerjakan–mereka riuh saling berebut bento yang kubuat. Rasanya senang melihat makanan yang kau buat dinikmati banyak orang, itu penghargaan dari jerih payah berkutat di dapur–andai aku ingat aku bukanlah 'tawanan' mereka, aku akan senang.

"Oi gadis, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-aa..."

"Ambil!" Hidan-senpai melempar _snack_ keripik kentang padaku. Karena kaget aku tidak bisa menangkapnya, malah jatuh kena kepalaku. "Bodoh!"

"G-gomen."

"Hinata. Bereskan sampah ini lalu ikuti kami." Konan-senpai melewatiku dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk turun diikuti teman-temannya.

"B-baik."

Pein-senpai berhenti di depanku, sontak aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Jangan menunduk," katanya datar. "Kau tidak menghargaiku hm?"

"Ti-tidak se-senpai. Ma-maafkan aku," gagapku. Biasanya orang tidak suka bawahannya menatap ke mata, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan senpai satu ini.

"Satu lagi. Bicaralah yang lancar. Aku benci orang gagap sepertimu."

"Go-gomen senpai."

Pein-senpai berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri di atap. Kutatap sampah-sampah yang berserakan di sana, mereka pasti sengaja melakukannya. Cepat-cepat kupunguti sampah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung plastik. Tiga kotak bentoku kembali kubungkus dengan serbet biru tua. Aku harus segera membuang sampah-sampah ini dan menyusul mereka. Jika tidak aku akan jadi korban dari Hidan-senpai, aku heran kenapa dia sangat hobi memakiku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu menyebutku dengan 'gadis' bukan namaku.

Ah, kenapa aku terlalu lama di sini? Aku harus bergegas.

Aku lari menuruni tangga dan membuang sampah-sampah itu sebelum lanjut menyusul mereka. Untunglah, belum terlalu jauh. Aku melangkah sekitar satu meter di belakang mereka, aku tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu kondisiku saat ini. Kondisi aku sedang di _bully_ mereka.

"Hinata!"

Aku menoleh. Gawat. Kenapa Sakura memanggilku sekarang. Ah. Aku melintas di depan kelasku sendiri, pantas dia ada di sini.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau ada di mana? Bahkan tidak pernah akrab lagi dengan kami," gerutunya padaku. Jadi, dia mencoba kembali berteman denganku.

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto juga. Sai dan Sasuke juga, mereka mengangguk untuk menyapaku.

Mereka benar-benar berniat jadi temanku? Melihat mereka yang susah payah kembali akrab denganku meski aku bersikap dingin pada mereka, aku sangat senang. Sayang semua terlambat. Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun lagi kini.

"Cepat bit*h!"

Aku tersentak saat Sasori-senpai berteriak, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan geleng-geleng kepala. Aku menghembuskan nafas maklum melihat sifatnya yang benci menunggu.

"Dasar. Seenaknya saja bicara tidak sopan di muka umum."

"Itu Sasori-senpai dari Akatsuki Sakura."

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto. Ia harusnya lebih sopan."

"Aku harus pergi," ujarku sebelum berlari-lari kecil menyusul mereka.

 **Normal Pov**

"Kenapa Hinata mengikuti mereka?" heran Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia jadi.."

"..korban _bullying_ mereka," sambung Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Akan kuselidiki," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" bingung Sai.

"Kakaknya Sasuke bagian dari mereka Sai. Kau lihat kan, pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang setengkuk," jelas Naruto.

"Kuharap Hinata baik," gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

"Salin ini."

Pein-senpai melemparkan dua buku tulis padaku. Ada sekitar enam lembar yang harus kusalin. Lagi-lagi penyiksaan. Baru beberapa detik aku menemui mereka di taman sekolah dan ia langsung memberiku _hadiah._ Aku beruntung menerima _snack_ dari Hidan-senpai–yang kumakan diam-diam saat guru belum masuk–kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan selesai menyalin tulisan Konan-senpai ke buku Pein-senpai karena lemas kelaparan. Asal tahu saja, catatannya harus selesai sebelum istirahat kedua berakhir dan sekarang hanya tinggal delapan menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Cobaanku tidak hanya sampai itu. Dengan sangat bersemangat Tobi-senpai, Dei-senpai dan Hidan-senpai menggangguku tanpa henti. Yang paling parah adalah Tobi-senpai, meski ia terlihat lebih baik dari lainnya tapi soal kejahilan jangan ditanya lagi. Ia dengan sengaja sering menjambak rambutku saat aku sedang menulis. Demi legenda para bijuu, mereka itu kenapa?

"Waktumu habis. Bel sudah berbunyi," kata Pein-senpai datar.

Aku tahu Pein-senpai. Aku tidak tuli, aku masih bisa dengar bel yang bagai bom waktu itu. Lebih baik diam dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan catatanmu ini senpai. Kau tidak tahu tanganku sampai sakit karena harus ngebut. Masih tinggal setengah halaman lagi, sabarlah senpai.

"Hitungan selesai kau harus selesai," Kisame-senpai tiba-tiba bicara, dengan seenaknya ia memutuskan habisnya waktuku. "Sepuluh."

"Sembilan," Kakuzu-senpai mengatakannya dengan dingin dan datar, khasnya.

"Delapan." Zetsu-senpai menyeringai.

"Tujuh," bahkan Itachi-senpai.

Hidan-senpai berseru, "Enam!"

Begitu juga Dei-senpai. "Lima un!"

"Empat." Meski berekspresi datar Sasori-senpai kelihatan sangat menginginkanku kalah.

"Tiga Hinata-chan!" Ini pasti Tobi-senpai.

"Dua." Konan-senpai.

"Satu." Pein-senpai mengakhirinya. Jeda sejenak sebelum—

"Nol!" Mereka bersepuluh bersama-sama, dengan nada suara yang beda tentunya.

"Selesai!" Ucapku bersamaan dengan mereka. Kuhembuskan nafasku lega karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka berikan padaku jika aku kalah. Syukurlah.

"Cih!" Hidan-senpai dan Dei-senpai terlihat tidak menyukai keberhasilanku. Mereka dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah benci.

Pein-senpai menghampiriku dan merebut kedua buku itu. Ia mengeceknya. "Kau beruntung."

Nampaknya ia juga sama saja dengan dua bawahannya. Sama-sama tidak menyukai aku lolos dari hukuman yang akan mereka berikan. Ini menyenangkan. Rasanya bahagia bisa mengalahkan mereka, mereka pasti kesal karena aku berhasil. Ahahaha.

"Hei gadis, jangan senang dulu!" Hidan-senpai berseru marah.

"Pein mau bicara, dengarkan."

"Baik Kisame-senpai," jawabku singkat. Aku menghadap Pein-senpai, menunggunya bicara.

"Kau tahu..." Pemuda dengan surai jingga itu mengusap helai-helai rambutnya ke belakang– menyisir dengan jari-jarinya. "... aku hanya iseng."

"?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Itu catatan kemarin. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi. Apa tanganmu sakit?"

Aku terdiam. Jadi... ini juga rencananya? Tanganku benar-benar sakit dan dia mengatakan kalau semua itu hanya iseng?

"Sesakit apapun itu, aku masih belum puas." Seperti tak punya hati, ia mengatakannya sesantai seolah ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi. "Lagi pula, sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari bel."

Apa?! Gawat, aku terlambat! Secepat mungkin kubalikkan tubuhku dan berlari agar aku tidak semakin telat masuk kelas.

"Eiit, mau kemana kau?" Kisame-senpai mencengkram lengan atasku dengan tangannya yang besar. Aku tidak bisa bergerak meski sudah meronta.

"Le-lepaskan se-senpai. A-aku harus kembali ke ke-kelas," pintaku yang seperti rengekan. Bukan seperti, tapi memang. Tanganku rasanya perih. Sakit. Kisame-senpai mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat, ia menyakitiku. Lenganku memerah dibuatnya, bahkan kulitku sedikit lecet. Perih.

"Ki-Kisame-senpai, kumohon lepaskan aku. I-ini sakit," rintihku.

"Memang itu tujuan kami un."

Ah, aku lupa statusku. Hahaha, miris.

Pein-senpai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajahku. "Kenapa berkata begitu hm? Kau pikir kau akan bahagia jadi korban kami eh? Bangunlah dari mimpi tuan puteri."

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku cukup keras, rasanya juga sakit. Pipiku merah. Dulu mereka menyiksaku dengan membuatku kelelahan fisik, mempermainkanku agar lari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa istirahat dan itu dengan membawa beban. Mentalku juga harus menderita mendengar diriku berkali-kali disebut _bitch_ , babi, jalangas. Rasanya ingin menangis mendengar semua itu sehari-hari. Belum lagi Hidan-senpai yang sangat amat hobi memaki dan mencaciku. Dei-senpai juga tak jauh beda. Sindiran-sindiran pedas dari Sasori-senpai dan yang lain juga. Konan-senpai juga selalu menatapku sinis. Sekarang mereka mulai menyakiti fisikku juga, dalam satu waktu aku sudah mendapatkan dua bekas merah di lengan dan pipi. Kalau soal siksaan fisik Tobi-senpai juga tak absen menariki rambutku atau mencubitku.

Memang apa salahku pada mereka?

"Melamunkan apa Nona?"

"Pe-Pein-senpai?" Ia menyibakkan poniku dengan kasar–sedikit menjambak juga.

"Kau jangan seenaknya bersikap semaumu di hadapan kami, termasuk melamun. Mengerti?"

Ia mengeraskan jambakannya. Sakit Pein-senpai! Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku hah? Hentikan!

Bodohnya aku. Aku hanya bisa memaki di batin. Aku tidak bisa bebas jika selalu lemah begini. Mereka akan terus bersikap semau mereka kalau aku hanya diam. Hinata, kuatkan dirimu. Bangkit. Kumpulkan keberanianmu Hinata-chan, lawan mereka.

Kau ingin kembali ke kehidupanmu semula bukan? Tujuanmu bukan untuk ditindas seperti ini kan? Ayo bangkit. Lawan mereka!

"Kau tuli hah? Tidak dengar apa yang barusan kubilang?"

Haaaah!

"He-hentikan Pein-senpai! Ini sakit. Kau tidak tahu sakitnya ini kan?" Aku sedikit berteriak dan itu membuatnya terkejut– juga anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Berani eh?"

Konan-senpai mendekat. Kini aku dikelilingi tiga senpaiku, Kisame-senpai, Pein-senpai dan Konan-senpai. "Jangan melawan. Hakmu hanya mematuhi perintah kami, paham?" Dia mengatakannya dengan dingin, matanya juga menatapku dingin. Rasanya aku langsung takluk dengan tatapannya itu.

"Ma-maaf." Harus kuakui meski aku ingin melawan aku tetap tidak bisa menang. Aku kalah.

Pein-senpai mengalihkan tangannya ke daguku. Ia mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya. "Dengar itu."

"Pein. Jauhkan dirimu darinya," ucap Konan-senpai dingin. Aku heran, sekelam itukah dirinya sampai-sampai selalu bicara dingin pada siapa saja, bahkan Pein-senpai sekalipun–yang notabene adalah _leader_ -nya.

"Oke, oke. Jangan dingin begitu."

Are? Apa-apaan nada bicaranya itu? Pein-senpai bicara dengan nada merajuk? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Lepaskan dia Kisame," suruh Itachi-senpai. "Jangan modus."

"Diam kau Itachi," dengusnya. Ia–Kisame-senpai– langsung mendorongku. Tubuhku limbung dan menabrak Sasori-senpai. Ia mendelik dan mendorongku lagi. Kali ini ke arah Kakuzu-senpai.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku bocah." Ia mendorongku pada Itachi-senpai. Ia diam sejenak sebelum menyeringai–oh, ini pertanda buruk. Firasatku benar, ia juga mendorongku.

Jadi kusimpulkan kalau kali ini aku jadi 'bola' yang sedang mereka lempar dari satu orang ke orang lain. Saat-saat seperti ini aku harap aku bisa pingsan–ah, tidak-tidak, itu hal buruk, bisa saja kan mereka mengunciku di gudang. Beri aku kekuatan Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di tengah-tengah semua anggota Akatsuki, yang paling parah Hidan-senpai merangkulku sok akrab. Aku risih, sungguh. Saat kutanyakan alasan kenapa mereka berlaku seperti itu padaku jawaban yang kudapat membuatku menyesal telah bertanya.

"Agar semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah mainan kami."

Jadi sekarang mereka sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka mengklaim diriku. Yang benar saja. Sudahlah, mau bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bebas kan? Aku tidak mau usaha sia-sia hanya untuk berontak.

"Ne, ne, gadis, apa dengan begini kau merasa jadi terkenal, hm?"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku karena saat menoleh wajah Hidan-senpai terlalu dekat denganku. "Terserah yang kau pikirkan senpai," balasku cuek. Tapi ia malah menatapku. "Ada apa?" aku malas-malasan bertanya.

"Whoaa! Cara bicaramu jadi mirip kami. Selamat datang anggota baru!" serunya keras–lebih ke teriakkan sebenarnya. Dan bagusnya itu dapat didengar oleh semua orang di sepanjang koridor.

Aku tamat. Reputasiku hancur gara-gara omongan asal Hidan-senpai. Apa yang dipikirkan senpai yang tak pernah rapi berseragam itu. Bagaimana reaksi anggota lain terhadapku?

"Oh, aku akan memanggilmu Nata un!"

"Dei-senpai?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku gagal paham.

"Hinata, tidak masalah kan kupanggil Nata un? Itu bagian belakang namamu kan un?" Dia tetap ngotot memanggilku Nata. Tidak buruk juga– kecuali kalau aku ingat pamggilan itu sama seperti nama makanan.

"Bento buatanmu juga enak. Sehat dengan sayuran," ungkap Zetsu-senpai. Aku tahu dia maniak tanaman, tapi sebuah keajaiban dia memuji masakanku. Biasanya ia akan selalu komentar mengenai sayuran yang kubuat. Entah itu kurang matang atau terlalu matang, cara memotong yang tidak bagus dan lain sebagainya.

Hei, keajaiban apa yang membuat mereka mendadak tidak kasar padaku? Meski beberapa dari mereka masih tidak ada perubahan. Rasanya aku tidak percaya.

Sikap aneh begini, aku tidak tahu apakah pertanda baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

Setiap aku lewat dan melewati orang-orang mereka menatapku aneh–seolah aku makhluk asing yang bukan berasal dari planet yang sama dengan mereka. Sesekali melirik. Aku menoleh, mereka berpaling lalu melirik-lirikku lagi, begitu terus. Mereka juga berbisik-bisik tentangku, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan membicarakanku.

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi. Dia temannya Akatsuki."

"Kau benar. Jika kita berteman dengannya kita bisa jadi korban."

Haaah.

Harusnya aku sadar dengan sikap baik mereka kemarin. Mereka membuatku dibenci seisi sekolah. Ini tujuan mereka, membuatku seolah berteman dengan mereka dan menjadikanku dijauhi karena jadi bagian dari mereka. Rencana yang hebat.

Hahaha.

Aku merasa hidupku sedang di titik paling bawah dimana aku sangat amat menderita. Hiperbola memang. Tapi apa yang harus kurasakan akhir-akhir ini, mari kita lihat kilas balik.

Aku merasa jatuh cinta, tapi aku harus patah hati bahkan sebelum sempat menyampaikan perasaanku. Belum kesedihanku hilang aku harus ditindas oleh senpai-senpai Akatsuki. Seolah belum puas menyiksaku mereka membuatku dibenci semua orang. Lengkap sudah. Kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan kulewatkan begitu saja dengan penuh derita. Huh.

Tak apalah. Mereka juga tidak berpengaruh pada hidupku, entah mereka menyukaiku atau membenciku. Aku tidak peduli. Mikir amat dengan pendapat orang. Masa bodohlah.

Kenapa aku bisa secuek ini? Diriku yang sebenarnya atau... pengaruh orang lain? Kurasa opsi kedua yang akan kupilih. Akhir-akhir ini aku (terpaksa) dekat dengan senpai-senpai Akatsuki. Ini pasti terpengaruh mereka. Ya, pasti.

"Yo Nata un!"

"Um," anggukku. Setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara atau menyuruhku berbuat sesuatu. Aneh. Ini sangat janggal mengingat siapa mereka dan siapa aku.

Kesepuluh anggota itu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing tanpa mempedulikanku yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. Mereka menyuruhku datang tapi mereka juga mengabaikanku. Orang-orang ini tidak bisa kupahami.

"Hinata, beli makanan dan minuman." Kisame-senpai memerintah tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Itachi-senpai menyahut. "Lebihkan satu dari biasanya. Untukmu."

"Cepat Hinata," kata Konan-senpai. "Jangan lupa untuk dirimu juga."

Mereka semakin aneh saja. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memahami mereka. Kemarin sok akrab denganku sehingga membuatku dibenci, sekarang malah bersikap baik padaku. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujarku mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" pertanyaan Pein-senpai sepertinya mewakili keheranan semua anggotanya.

"Aku sudah lelah terus menerus kalian permainkan. Aku juga butuh diperlakukan manusiawi," ucapku penuh amarah. Aku emosi. "Aku sudah muak senpai. Kalian selalu menyiksaku baik fisik maupun mental selama ini. Dan sekarang kalian membuatku dibenci dan dimusuhi satu sekolah. Kenapa kalian begini padaku?! Apa salahku pada kalian hah?!"

Aku ngos-ngosan berkata sepanjang itu dengan berteriak. Kutatap semua senpaiku dengan marah dan kesal. Mereka diam, sepertinya begitu terkejut mendengarku. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku lari sekuat tenaga dengan air mata berurai. Aku sedang dalam kemarahan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

..

...

TBC

...

..

.


	7. Chapter 7

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Dimana?"

Sekeliling taman belakang sekolah tidak ada siapa pun. Taman yang penuh pohon dan bunga ini sepi. Bahkan tidak terlihat pernah ada orang yang kesini. Tadi aku disuruh kesini kan? Lalu, dimana mereka sekarang. Mungkinkah aku dikerjai lagi? Hinata, bodohnya dirimu.

"Hinata?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sakura dan yang lain berada di sana. Menatapku bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanyanya.

Aku membalas senyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada."

"Baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" Gantian Naruto yang menanyaiku. Ia sedikit berwajah tidak enak saat menatapku. Mungkin masih merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja Naruto, aku sedang dipermainkan sekelompok orang yang menamai dirinya Akatsuki dan aku juga dibenci satu sekolah, dimana baik-baik sajanya? Tapi berbohong kadang jadi bagian dari diriku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Kau... apa benar dekat dengan Akatsuki? Sasuke-kun tanya pada kakaknya tapi tak ada jawaban. Apa kau benar dekat dengan mereka?" Sakura menanti.

"Tidak semua yang kau lihat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura."

"Maksudmu kau tidak dekat dengan mereka?" Sakura tampak sedikit lega. Gadis musim semi itu tampak gembira setelah mendengar perkataanku.

Tidak juga Sakura. Aku memang dekat dengan mereka–dalam artian jarak. Lagi pula, Akatsuki tidak begitu buruk juga. Setidaknya saat bersama mereka aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari beberapa masalah yang melilitku.

"Tidak juga." Sengaja kuberikan jawaban ambigu. Biarlah. Kenapa tidak membiarkannya berpikir sendiri?

"Mak–"

"Jaa ne."

Dengan santai aku berlalu dari taman itu. Cuek. Memang aku sengaja bersikap begitu.

"Tunggu Hinata."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Sasuke yang memanggil.

"Kau... jadi mainan mereka?" Nada suaranya datar. Mengingatkanku pada Itachi-senpai.

"Apapun itu kurasa bukan urusanmu. Kalian juga tidak perlu mendekat padaku."

Mungkin terdengar kasar dan kejam. Namun aku hanya tidak ingin menambah bebanku, jika aku berteman baik dengan mereka maka aku akan terus teringat Naruto dan cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak ada hal baik yang kudapat jika akrab dengan mereka. Aku sudah membuktikannya. Meski bersama aku tetap tidak bisa memahami mereka, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan apa yang dicandakan. Lebih baik tetap sendiri.

"Maaf," bisikku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tersendat.

Satu fakta nyata jika aku tetap menjadi mainan Akatsuki, aku tidak akan terlihat kesepian meski aku sendirian. Beginilah hidupku, mungkin ini yang terbaik yang telah digariskan takdir.

.

.

.

"Menyenangkan Hinata? Libur sehari?"

Kuberi senyum simpul untuk Sasori-senpai. "Meski begitu kalian tetap mengerjaiku kan? Menyuruhku ke taman, atap, bahkan lapangan di luar gedung sekolah. Menyenangkan eh?"

"Bicaramu mulai seperti kami gadis."

"Sulit untuk tidak tertular Hidan-senpai."

Itachi-senpai mendekatiku. "Tapi Hinata jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan meniru orang lain."

"Atau kau akan di cap plagiat un."

"Tapi ini diriku sendiri. Aku yang sebenarnya."

Semua diam. Meski aku berkata dengan nada sedikit angkuh, mataku tidak bisa bohong mencerminkan kalau hatiku berkata aku menderita. Menderita karena tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya, meski telah kucoba–dan itu malah jadi sosok Hinata yang lain. Walau tidak menyukainya aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sikapku terkesan angkuh, bahkan pada Sakura yang baik.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, bermuka baik di depan semua orang, berperan sebagai gadis sempurna, dan sekarang bahkan jadi orang arogan.

Hinata, kembalilah pada dirimu sendiri. Cobalah sekali lagi.

"Kau peniru." Tuding Pein-senpai padaku. "Yang kau lakukan hanya perlindungan dari sikap kasar kami padamu. Kau tidak ingin terlihat takut dan lemah dengan berpura-pura bersikap angkuh."

"Kau mengakui sikapmu kasar padaku senpai?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi bocah." Kakuzu-senpai memandangku sinis, seolah aku ini makhluk yang tidak pantas ada di hadapannya. Menjijikan.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, karena kau ini terlalu polos untuk dipermainkan maka kami akan menjadikanmu teman," kata Tobi-senpai cukup keras.

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Teman? Kurasa telingaku masih cukup sehat untuk menangkap kata-kata. Apa Tobi-senpai sadar dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya? Senpai unik.

"Kareana kau krisis jati diri maka kami akan jadi gurumu," ujar Pein-senpai.

Apa-apaan itu? Krisis jati diri? Yang benar saja.

"Pelajaran pertama."

Jadi ini benar? Mereka tidak bercanda mau mengajariku? Mereka masih seorang Akatsuki kan?

"Jangan takut menunjukkan sosokmu di depan orang lain. Kau hanya perlu jadi diri sendiri, jangan pedulikan penilaian orang lain. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa di hidup kita. Mudah kan?"

Bicara memang mudah Pein-senpai. Tunjukkan bagaimana contohnya dan caranya.

"Lihatlah kami. Ini kami yang sebenarnya. Cap buruk, berandal, itu tidak penting. Kami adalah kami dan mereka adalah mereka. Abaikan orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu. Pikirkan hal menyenangkan," lanjutnya.

Pein-senpai, kau membaca pikiranku?

Tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar. Bagaimana tokoh antagonis sepertinya bisa sebijak itu? Aku memang tidak memahami mereka.

"Bagaimana... aku... bisa?" tanyaku terputus-putus.

Hei, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan?

"Sedikit. Kau sudah melakukannya sedikit Hinata."

"Maksudmu Zetsu-senpai? Dimananya aku bersikap seperti itu?"

"Saat kau tetap mengikuti kami seperti anjing peliharaan meski kau dipanggil _bitch_ oleh Sasori. Kau mengabaikan orang lain demi dirimu sendiri agar tidak mendapat hukuman dari kami. Benar bukan?"

Wajahku memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Aku marah sekaligus malu, kenapa dulu aku diam saja dipanggil dengan sebutan rendahan seperti itu.

"Sekarang cobalah apa yang kuajarkan," perintah–ah tidak, ini lebih ke permintaan. Ada perubahan disini.

"A-apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Maaf Pein-senpai, tapi aku harus apa?"

Pein-senpai menatapku seolah baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide–atau memang. "Bicara pada teman-temanmu dan minta maaf pada mereka."

"Teman-teman?" Siapa yang dimaksud Pein-senpai, memangnya aku punya teman siapa. Aku ragu.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak punya teman Hinata-chan? "

Kuberi senyum kikuk pada Tobi-senpai. "Begitulah," ungkapku malu.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan! Kuper sekali."

Sabar Hinata, sabar. "Ini juga berkat kalian senpai."

"Oh," respon semua Akatsuki kompak. Apa-apaan dengan beo-an serempak itu. Seolah tak bersalah sama sekali. Dasar Akatsuki!

"Kau, minta maaflah pada Sakura dan yang lain. Mereka temanmu kan?"

Aku menatap Konan-senpai heran, dia tahu? Dan bagaimana dia menyimpulkan kalau aku berteman dengan mereka. "Mereka buk–"

"Mereka temanmu, setidaknya _pernah_."

Dengan kikuk aku membalas perkataan Konan-senpai. "Lalu, apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

"Kami akan mengawasimu. Menilaimu. Kau akan minta maaf atas sikapmu yang tidak ramah," jelas Konan-senpai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kemudian?"

"Maksudmu Nata un?"

"Aku tidak ingin akrab dengan mereka karena beberapa alasan," ujarku lirih. Oh, ayolah siapa yang ingin terus dekat dengan orang yang membuatmu patah hati? Tidak ada. Tepat sekali.

"Maksudmu patah hati karena Naruto yang malah menyukai Sakura?"

Jangan diperjelas Pein-senpai. Kau membuatku mengingat hal tidak menyenangkan. Patah hati itu, rasa paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan yang bodohnya juga rasa yang sempat ingin kurasakan. Dimana saat aku mengalaminya aku sangat menyesal. Belum lagi penderitaan yang kalian berikan. Masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan harus kulalui dengan perasaan sakit hati.

"Pein kau membuatnya murung."

Pein-senpai mendelik pada Itachi-senpai. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau–"

"Akan kucoba."

"Apanya?"

"Minta maaf."

"Baguslah Hinata. Kau bukan dirimu jika kau bersikap angkuh begitu. Aku juga yakin kalau kau yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki sikap itu."

Tadi Pein-senpai, sekarang ganti Sasori-senpai. Tidak tahu yang mana mereka yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka keren dengan kata-kata itu. Memang benar, menjadi _teman_ Akatsuki bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum gadis?" tanya Hidan-senpai sengak. Tak banyak berubah, tapi itulah Hidan-senpai.

"Kupikir tidak buruk juga menjadi mainan kalian." Ucapku dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir. Surai biruku juga ikut berkibar bertepatan dengan angin yang berhembus. Membuatnya berantakan dan menambah kesan dramatis.

"Teman Hinata-chan!"

"Ya, teman." Kutatap kejauhan dengan pandangan menerawang. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang entah akan jadi berarti atau tidak. Teman. Sebuah paduan abjad yang bagai anugrah buatku. Apapun yang terikat oleh benang takdirku akan kulalui, meski harus kuurai ruwetnya benang itu.

.

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak, posisiku sekarang layaknya penjahat yang digiring ke bui. Senpai-senpai Akatsuki _tercintaku_ membuatku berjalan di depan mereka dengan Tobi-senpai yang terus mendorongku memberi ucapan semangat yang menurutku lebih ke ejekan, sindiran, atau lainnya sejenis.

Aku di dorong ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya–Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai–saat mereka sedang makan satu meja di kantin. Kejadian itu terus terang menarik semua perhatian seisi kantin.

"Sa-sakura aku ingin meminta maaf untuk sikapku belakangan ini yang kurang baik padamu dan yang lain. Ma-maafkan aku."

"Hinata..."

"Sikapku angkuh dan kasar, kumohon maafkan aku."

Sakura melempar senyum manisnya padaku. Dia baik. Harusnya aku tidak sekasar itu padanya. Belakangan ini aku menjadi egois.

"Tak apa Hinata. Kami maklum," katanya. "Mau kembali berteman dengan kami?" tawarnya.

Aku melirik senpai-senpai Akatsuki. Tidak ada tanggapan dari kodeku yang minta pendapat. Mereka diam, seolah memberiku pilihan sendiri.

Yah... mau bagaimana lagi?

Kesan ramah itu sangat penting, karena itu sebuah senyum kutampilkan. "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa berteman dengan kalian."

"Kenap–"

"Ada hal yang membuatku tidak bisa bersama kalian. Maaf."

Ketiga sahabat itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto duduk. Pemuda itu juga merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud.

"Naruto?" ceplos Sai.

Senyumku lambat laun luntur. "Aku belum bisa lupa dengan perasaanku. Maaf." Kulangkahkan kaki menjauh dari meja yang dulu juga pernah kutempati. Meja yang pernah memberi beberapa kenangan yang membekas sampai sekarang.

Aku menuju tempat Akatsuki menungguku. Mengangguk sebelum kemudian meninggalkan kantin bersama. Tak kupedulikan tatapan tidak suka orang-orang yang menilai aku lebih memilih Akatsuki dibanding Sakura dan yang lain. Ini pilihanku. Semua konsekuensi akan kutanggung sendiri.

Belajar jadi diri sendiri, inilah aku yang sekarang.

"Bagus Hinata. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Konan-senpai memberi senyum padaku. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan lembut. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia sangat cantik. Ah, dia juga anggun.

"Kenapa bengong? Kau terpesona padaku? Jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku atau Pein akan membunuhmu," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Diam Konan."

"Pein-sama malu un!"

"Kau juga Deidara!" Wajah Pein-senpai memerah, entah karena berang atau malu. Kurasa keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hinata datang ke rumah Itachi sekarang."

"Apa? Kenapa malam-malam begini? Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus Hinata," ucap Pein-senpai dari seberang telepon.

"Bawa camilan juga!" Sekarang berganti dengan suara Hidan-senpai. Suara di belakangnya sangat berisik. Aku bisa mendengar Dei-senpai dan Tobi-senpai teriak-teriak mengomentari sesuatu. "Cepat gadis!"

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku, suara Hidan-senpai sangat keras. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di rumah Itachi-senpai malam-malam begini?

"Ah Tobi kalah!"

"Menang lagi un! Ayo danna kita main un!"

Bermain _game_?

"Datang dalam waktu lima belas menit atau kau tahu akibatnya Hinata."

Suara Pein-senpai kembali menyadarkanku. Kukira semua berangsur membaik kemarin. Aku lupa akan statusku, aku juga masih dibawah kendali mereka.

Dengan enggan aku berganti pakaian dan bersiap keluar. Untunglah rumah Itachi-senpai tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Cukup sepuluh menit menaiki sepeda. Kusambar jaketku yang menggantung dan buru-buru memakainya. Aku harus mampir ke minimarket terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke jelas kebingungan melihatku malam-malam datang ke rumahnya dengan dua kantung plastik penuh makanan dan minuman ringan. Aku sendiri juga kaget saat pemuda dingin itu membukakan pintu–aku lupa kalau Sasuke adik Itachi-senpai–bahkan aku belum mengucap sepatah kata pun sejak berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku hendak membuka mulutku saat sebuah suara menginterupsi. "Dia tamuku," kata Itachi-senpai dari belakang.

"Hinata masuklah."

Dengan ragu aku melewati Sasuke dan mengikuti Itachi-senpai ke atas, mungkin kamarnya. Apa yang mereka pikirkan, bagaimana dengan reaksi orang tua Sasuke. Ini sudah cukup malam bagi anak sekolah untuk bermain.

"Orang tuaku di luar kota. Tenang saja."

"Hum," anggukku. Kuedarkan bola _lavender_ -ku ke seisi rumah. Khas rumah orang kaya. Interiornya mewah dengan merek-merek terkenal terpatri pada setiap perabotnya. Tidak banyak foto yang di pajang, hanya beberapa foto keluarga di sepanjang koridor.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan pintu dimana Itachi-senpai masuk ke dalamnya. Suara dari dalam berisik sekali. Semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di sini? Ini juga kebiasaan mereka kah? Kuharap rumahku kelak tidak akan jadi korban mereka, ayah dan Neji-nii tidak akan senang.

"Menang lagi un!"

Aku mengernyitkan kening karena teriakan keras Dei-senpai dari dalam. Yang benar saja, mereka sangat mengganggu rumah orang. Ah, aku juga.

"Kukira kau tidak dekat dengan mereka?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke menatapku tajam. Dia kelihatan tidak suka dengan keberadaanku di sini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku dekat atau tidak kurasa kau tidak akan terganggu."

"Percuma Sakura menghawatirkanmu. Dia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Kau juga tidak tahu siapa aku Sasuke," balasku. "Kau peduli sekali pada Sakura."

"Dia sahabatku."

Aku menatapnya. Beberapa detik sebelum aku kembali membuka suara. "Tidak lebih?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Ia diam dan menatapku.

"Kuharap tidak. Naruto akan patah hati jika itu benar," ujarku. "Oh, dan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah meminta orang lain menghawatirkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berteman dengan siapa pun."

"Karena kau tidak punya teman." Perkataan yang menyakitkan, terdengar lebih saat diucapkannya dengan dingin dan datar.

"Memang." Senyumku miris. Ini kenyataan, untuk apa ditutupi?

"Kau lupa kalau kami temanmu gadis?"

Hidan-senpai menghampiri kami. Ia merangkul pundakku dengan sedikit keras–aku belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba–hingga membuatku sedikit limbung. Tangannya mengacak suraiku pelan. "Kau lama sekali, ayo masuk."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku yang terjepit lengannya. Sebelum berbalik aku dan Sasuke sempat bertatapan untuk beberapa detik. Tatapannya masih sama, tajam.

Terkejut adalah reaksi pertama yang kutunjukkan saat memasuki kamar Itachi-senpai. Sangat berantakan. Sampah tersebar dimana-mana, bungkus makanan, kaleng minuman bekas, kertas dan tisu. Bantal dan komik juga berserakan. Dei-senpai dan Sasori-senpai bermain _game_ PS, Pein-senpai membaca manga di atas kasur, di sebelahnya ada Konan-senpai yang mendengarkan musik menggunakan _headset_. Tobi-senpai dan Itachi-senpai sibuk merakit gundam dibantu Kisame-senpai. Sisanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Oh kau sudah sampai." Aku menoleh pada Zetsu-senpai yang duduk menonton bersama Kakuzu-senpai. "Kemarikan itu," tunjuknya pada bungkusan plastik di tanganku.

Aku hanya duduk memperhatikan setelah memberikan plastik itu pada Zetsu-senpai. Apa yang harus kulakukan di sini? Aku bingung. Apa tujuan mereka menyuruhku ke sini?

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak pernah main malam sebelumnya." Kisame-senpai tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku. Kuberi anggukan untuk perkataannya. "Kau harus sering bermain bersama kami. Kau bisa main gitar?"

Aku menggeleng. Kisame-senpai mengambil gitar milik Itachi-senpai di sampingnya. Dia bisa?

"Kuajari."

Gitar itu diberikan padaku. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkannya saat Kisame-senpai menyuruhku untuk memegangnya. Aku kikuk. Dia mendekat dan membetulkan cara memegang gitarku. Kisame-senpai memberiku instruksi untuk memainkannya. Bukannya nada indah justru suara fales dan jreng jreng tak karuan yang keluar.

"Baka. Hahaha..."

Wajahku memerah. Bukan hanya Kisame-senpai yang menertawaiku, tapi anggota lain juga. Kini fokus mereka beralih padaku.

"Petik yang benar. Perhatikan aku." Sasori-senpai menyeret bangku dan duduk dengan gitar di depanku. Ia mengajariku sebuah nada yang sederhana. "Fokus dan tekan senarnya dengan benar."

"Baik." Aku mencoba. Masih berantakan. Tapi lebih baik dari tadi.

"Hancur," sinisnya. Aku tak lagi tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Itu memang sifatnya. "Lihat dan dengarkan dulu."

Sasori-senpai memetik gitarnya lagi. Ia juga menyanyi. Suaranya indah. Wajah _baby face_ -nya sangat menghayati lagu itu. Lagu yang sangat indah.

Ia mengakhirinya dengan membuka matanya. Menampilkan _hazel_ yang menatap sendu.

"Senpai..."

"Apakah bagus?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Sangat bagus."

Sasori-senpai tersenyum lembut. Demi legenda Rikudo, dia sangat tampan dan manis.

"Jangan belajar dengan Kisamae. Dia main drum."

Aku langsung menoleh pada Kisame-senpai. "Benarkah?"

Kepala berhias surai biru jabrik itu terangguk. Ia menampilkan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu tulus. "Aku dan Kakuzu drum, Sasori dan Deidara duet gitar, Zetsu dan Tobi memegang keyboard, Itachi dan Hidan main bass, lalu Pein dan Konan adalah vokalis," jelasnya.

"Kalian main band? Bernama Akatsuki?"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu. Mereka menganggap kita hanya sekumpulan anak nakal yang suka main-main, mungkin sama sepertimu," sahut Pein-senpai. Dia meletakkan manganya di kasur dan bangun dari tidurannya.

Aku termenung mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini mereka juga terpengaruh dengan omongan orang? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Dulu, iya. Sekarang aku berpikir kalian lebih baik dari mereka yang di luar. Kalian mau membantuku jadi diriku sendiri dan mau menerimaku. Aku senang."

Semua menatapku. Seolah apa yang kukatakan adalah hal yang aneh. "Aku mengatakan hal aneh?"

"Kau mau jadi teman kami un? Padahal kami sudah mem- _bully_ -mu lho un."

"Aku sedikit lupa masalahku saat bersama kalian. Kalian sebenarnya orang baik," ungkapku. "Lagi pula kalian yang bilang kalau aku teman kalian."

"Masalah tentang patah hatimu pada Naruto? Kudengar dia suka gadis merah jambu itu. Apa benar?"

Aku mendadak muram mengingatnya. Mengangguk saja, "Begitulah."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Pacaran itu membawa banyak masalah. Kalau kau mau cowok, pilih saja satu di antara kami. Biar kami buat Uzumaki itu tahu perasaanmu."

"Pein-senpai..."

Ia tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Ah, rasanya hangat. Seperti inikah rasanya punya teman?

"Arigato."

"Hentikan dramanya. Hinata kau bilang kami baik. Kau teman kami kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Bereskan kamarku, tolong _teman._ "

"Itachi-senpai aku menarik kata-kataku tadi. Kalian tidak baik. Ini pem _-bully-_ an."

"Biar kubantu," tawar Konan-senpai.

Hari ini aku bahagia telah mengenal Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Aku berdiri termangu di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Hampir semua murid sudah pulang, hanya beberapa saja dari mereka yang masih memiliki keperluan yang masih tinggal di dalam gedung sekolah. Aku bukan sedang menunggu jemputan, aku pulang pergi sekolah naik bus. Ada yang sedang kutunggu.

"Sudah lama?"

Aku berbalik. "Tidak," jawabku pada Pein-senpai. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Taman kota."

Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku membentuk huruf o. Tidak perlu banyak tanya, nanti aku juga akan tahu alasan mereka mengajakku pergi. Dan lagi, mereka sudah berganti pakaian, hanya aku yang masih memakai seeagam sekolah.

"Pakai ini."

Sasori-senpai melemparkan jaket padaku. Jaket warna hitam dengan corak awan merah, ini jaket milik Akatsuki. Ukurannya pas dengan badanku. Ini untukku? Tandanya ini aku jadi anggota mereka?

"Itu milikku, kau hanya meminjam."

Oh. Tubuh Sasori-senpai memang cukup kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki, jaketnya terasa cocok untukku yang notabene seorang gadis.

"Kami tidak ingin dikira menculik gadis sekolah."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Kisame-senpai. "Aku tahu Kisame-senpai," kataku lalu beralih menatap Sasori-senpai. "Arigato senpai."

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi nge-band senpai!"

Nani?

Aku terperangah mendengar seruan Tobi-senpai. Jadi mereka ini benar-benar bermain musik dan memiliki band sendiri? Kukira hanya untuk kesenangan mereka saja, ternyata mereka juga manggung.

Di taman kota kah? Aa.. aku ingat, walikota mendirikan panggung kecil untuk warganya yang ingin menunjukkan bakat. Di sana juga sudah dilengkapi peralatan musik. Tapi, kalau tidak salah mereka kan bersepuluh main semua, berarti...

...setiap alat musik dimainkan dua orang?

.

.

.

Aku begitu terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan yang ditunjukan Akatsuki. Baru kali ini aku melihat band yang setiap instrumennya dimainkan oleh dua orang. Duet vokal Konan-Pein juga sangat bagus, keduanya sangat mendalami lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Sebenarnya Akatsuki membawa beberapa alat musik mereka sendiri kecuali drum. Pemerintah kota hanya menyediakan satu set peralatan band kecuali drum. Ada dua set drum yang disediakan. Alhasil gitar, bass dan keyboard mereka bawa dari rumah Itachi-senpai sebagai tambahan. Sepertinya rumah Itachi-senpai berfungsi layaknya markas mereka.

Aku bertepuk tangan keras diantara penonton lain yang berdiri berjajar di sekeliling panggung. Selain Akatasuki ada juga band lain yang sudah tampil lebih dulu, penyanyi solo maupun duet juga ada. Bahkan sebuah _girl band_ amatiran juga tampil, sayang aku tidak sempat melihatnya.

Selama enam belas tahun hidupku tinggal di Konoha baru kali ini aku tahu kalau ada hiburan semacam ini di taman kota. Walaupun panggungnya baru dibangun selama lima tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun aku datang nonton musisi jalanan seperti ini.

Aku tidak menyangka, semua ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Jalan-jalan sore, nonton band, makan di pinggir jalan bahkan pergi ke taman bermain di malam hari. Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan kan un? Kau harus sering-sering bermain bersama kami un."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini."

"Kau senang Hinata-chan?"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab Tobi-senpai. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku merasa dialah yang paling berbeda. Unik.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu Itachi-senpai. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Menurutlah Hinata."

"Tapi Pein-sen—"

"Atau kau memilih aku yang mengantar?"

Aku menatap Hidan-senpai yang penampilannya berantakan. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan orang tentangku jika aku pulang bersamanya. Kugelengkan kepalaku tanpa sadar.

"Pilihan baik Nata un!"

Aku meringis kepada Dei-senpai. Entah kenapa aku setuju dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu pirang?"

"Tidak ada un!" Dei-senpai bersembunyi di balik badanku saat Hidan-senpai menuju ke arahnya. Jadilah mereka berkejaran di sekelilingku.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Pein-senpai menarik tanganku.

"Itachi, antarkan dia."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menolak. Itachi-senpai juga sudah menarik tanganku menjauh. "Senpai aku pulang dulu," pamitku yang tidak didengarkan karena mereka sibuk dengan aksi Hidan-Dei-senpai.

.

.

.

Kedekatanku dengan Akatsuki berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupanku di sekolah. Mereka menghindariku dan menjauhiku. Mungkin ini resiko berteman dengan mereka. Bahkan aku harus mengumpulkan tumpukan buku siswa sekelas sendirian ke kantor guru. Padahal yang piket bukan aku saja. Mungkin ini bentuk protes rasa tidak suka mereka terhadapku. Tapi, apa peduliku?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sore begini gedung sekolah terasa sedikit suram. Lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan, hanya sinar matahari yang oranye yang menyinari sebagian gedung.

Aku harus pulang terakhir. Aku juga lapar. Bekalku dihabiskan Hidan-senpai dan Dei-senpai istirahat tadi. Aku juga tidak sempat pergi ke kantin karena harus menjadi pembantu merangkap teman Akatsuki.

Tap.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku saat seseorang berdiri menghalangi jarak langkahku. Aku mengira-ngira siapa gerangan yang berdiri itu. Tempat ia berpijak tidak tersorot sinar matahari, hanya sebuah siluet yang bisa kulihat. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke arahku. Seorang laki-laki.

"Sasuke?"

Ada perlu apa dia denganku?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjauh dari mereka saja?" Pertanyaan datar terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Aku punya hak."

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap sinis padaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, tapi jelas ia tidak menyukaiku. "Kurasa Naruto benar dengan tidak menerimamu."

Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Kenapa membahas ini?

"Kau gadis aneh Hinata. Sungguh, aku kasihan pada Sakura yang rela menerimamu menjadi teman."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Seingatku aku sudah meminta maaf atas sikapku yang kurang baik."

"Kau memang tidak baik. Berteman dengan para geng itu? Yang benar saja. Ancaman apa yang diberikan Itachi padamu?"

Aku geram. Sasuke memojokanku. Apa salahku padanya?

"Mau-maunya kau jadi teman mereka. Atau kau memang memiliki watak seperti mereka eh?"

"Kurasa apa pun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu Sasuke," ucapku datar.

"Kehadiranmu membuatku terganggu Hinata. Kau masuk ke kehidupan kami. Padahal Sakura terus khawatir tentangmu tapi kau malah asyik bermain dengan para berandal itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sasuke," balasku dingin. "Dan aku tidak seenaknya masuk ke hidup kalian. Kalian sendiri yang membawaku terlibat. Kau jangan lupa, aku sendirilah yang memutuskan hubunganku dengan kalian. Lalu ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tepat sekali. Aku juga tidak ada urusan denganmu, jadi jangan menggangguku," ucapku menatap ke dalam mata kelamnya. Aku sudah diajarkan untuk jadi diriku sendiri. Ini adalah latihan, mungkin aku tidak akan berani kalau ada orang lain.

"Aku harus pergi." Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati Sasuke. Aku harus mengambil jalan tepi karena Sasuke berdiri tepat di tengah. Tapi tapak kakiku terhenti saat Sasuke kembali membuka mulut.

"Dengan mereka? Kau kelihatan sangat menikmatinya Hinata."

Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan sikap Sasuke.

Aku berbalik. "Bukan urusanmu." Kubalikkan kata-katanya. "Atau kau hanya cemburu karena orang lain justru lebih dekat dengan Itachi-senpai dari pada kau yang seorang adiknya? Kasihan sekali."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke hanya menatapku tajam. Bagus, aku sudah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bungkam hari ini. Jadi rumor soal ketidakakraban Sasuke dan kakaknya itu benar. Maaf, aku menggunakan kelemahanmu sebagai senjata. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kalah. Aku juga seorang manusia yang memiliki keinginan, bukannya boneka yang selalu dikendalikan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatapku dingin saat aku menjalankan kakiku ke meja tempatku duduk. Dia bahkan masih menatap tajam ketika aku duduk memperhatikan pelajaran. Kurasa orang yang membenciku bertambah satu. Sasuke jelas punya alasan pribadi untuk membenciku ketimbang orang-orang yang hanya ikut-ikutan di luar sana.

Haaah..

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafasku panjang.

"Kau oke Hinata?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku. Mengabaikan Kurenai-sensei menerangkan di depan kelas.

"Sebaiknya jangan bicara padaku Sakura." Aku berbisik, tidak mau ketahuan kalau aku tidak mendengarkan pelajaran.

Gadis itu membelalak. Ia menatapku aneh. "Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Aa.."

Kurasakan tatapan Sasuke menusukku. Aura kelamnya sangat terasa ditujukan padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak seburuk itu kok. Aku tidak akan mengatakann Sasuke lah yang tidak menyukaiku ada di antara mereka. Aku bukan orang yang suka membuat masalah.

"Ada yang kurang suka kau dekat denganku," jawabku. Aku bukan pembohong.

"Siap—"

"Haruno. Aku di depan. Sedang apa kau?"

Aku memberi senyum simpul pada gadis itu. Sakura takut-takut kembali menghadap depan. Dia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Jawaban bagus Hyuuga," bisik Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bodoh Uchiha."

Bagus. Sekarang kami kembali memanggil dengan nama marga. Tak apa, ini bagus untukku. Sasuke jelas menyatakan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Aku juga tidak akan berniat sok baik padanya. Kami resmi jadi musuh–setidaknya pendapatku begitu.

"Baiklah. Sensei akhiri, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Kurenai-sensei meninggalkan kelas. Aku baru akan beranjak saat di ambang pintu tiba-tiba muncul Hidan-senpai dan Itachi-senpai. Dengan santai mereka memasuki kelasku, tidak memedulikan tatap tidak suka yang terlempar untuk mereka. Keduanya juga _enjoy_ saja meski ada yang ketakutan akan kehadiran mereka. Tentu saja, kedua senpai itu menguarkan aura geng mereka. Itachi-senpai yang dingin dan terlihat kejam dan Hidan-senpai yang sengak tanpa belas ampun, aura _yankee_ melekat erat pada mereka.

Jadi itu yang dimaksud abaikan orang kurang kerjaan ala Pein-senpai?

Mereka menghampiriku. Kini tatapan benci itu beralih ditujukan padaku. Dan yang paling kental kurasakan berasal dari bangku di belakangku. Semua murid menoleh ke arahku. Akan kucoba pelajaran pertama dari Pein-senpai. Acuhkan mereka.

"Yo!"

Aku membalas sapaan Hidan-senpai dengan senyum. "Ada apa?"

"Ke kantin. Belikan makanan untuk kami," Itachi-senpai berucap datar. Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya menatap tajam pada Itachi-senpai, sedangkan putra sulung Uchiha itu hanya diam. Ia bahkan tak melirik Sasuke meski sadar sedang diperhatikan. "Ayo Hinata."

"Um." Anggukku segera memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan mengikuti mereka keluar. Jelas Sasuke semakin tidak suka padaku. Sekarang aku tahu, dia cemburu padaku karena dekat dengan Itachi-senpai. Alasan yang kuat untuk membenciku.

 **Normal POV**

"Hinata benar berteman dengan mereka? Kukira itu hanya bohong," ujar Naruto. Ia memiringkan duduknya dan menghadap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menjatuhkan pandangan pada meja Hinata.

"Dia juga bermain dengan mereka."

"Dari mana kau tahu Teme?"

"Dia ke rumahku malam-malam beberapa hari lalu. Ia bersama Akatsuki."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai terkejut. Mereka menatap Sasuke, menunggu pemuda itu akan mengucapkan kalau itu bohong. Sayang, kata itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kupikir dia bukan gadis seperti itu."

"Kita salah menilai Sai."

Naruto angkat suara. "Dia tidak kelihatan begitu."

"Tahu apa kau tentangnya? Jangan mengatakannya karena rasa bersalah Dobe. Aku sudah tahu dia."

"Rasanya ini mustahil. Hinata gadis yang baik. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau terlalu percaya padanya Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri dia menolak berteman denganmu, kau pikir karena siapa?"

"Akatsuki." Sai yang menjawab.

"Janggal rasanya," ungkap Naruto.

"Itu pendapatku, terserah kalian mau menilainya seperti apa. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu."

Ketiga sahabat itu memandang Sasuke. Mereka tahu jika itu yang diputuskannya maka itu sudah final. Menyanggah seperti apa pun, Sasuke tidak akan mengubah pendapatnya.

'Bahkan sudah mengganti panggilannya. Teme tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi, apa itu benar?' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata."

Aku terhenyak. Seingatku tadi kelas sudah kosong. Aku berbalik.

"Halo."

Naruto. Ada apa dia menemuiku?

"Um." Tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang kutampillan di wajah. Terkesan tidak ramah? Biar.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya canggung. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai jika harus berdua dengannya.

"Ano... aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah Uzumaki-san, jangan membutku mengingatnya dengan mengucap maaf itu."

Di matanya masih ada tatapan bersalah.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Dengan Akatsuki itu?"

Aku mendongak. Menatap langsung ke matanya. Maksudnya mengatakan itu apa?

"Kudengar kau dekat dengan mereka. Hinata, mereka bukan orang baik-baik. Sebaiknya jangan berurusan dengan mereka."

Dia mau membujukku agar tidak berteman dengan Akatsuki. Memang kalau bukan dengan mereka siapa lagi yang mau berteman denganku. Setelah aku dibenci, kurasa tidak ada. Mereka hanya tidak tahu siapa Akatsuki yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya menilai dari luar.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk lepas dari mereka. Aku, Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai. Kami akan membantumu."

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Kau diancam?"

"Jaa ne."

Aku pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Aku enggan bicara dengannya. Kenapa pula dia begitu peduli padaku. Kasihan? Oh, mungkin.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu alasan Akatsuki tiba-tiba pergi mengajakku makan malam di luar. Mereka mentraktirku makan malam di restoran cepat saji. Yah, walau hanya memesan _pizza_ , tapi ini jarang terjadi. Mengingat belakangan ini kami jarang bertemu kecuali di sekolah. Itupun hanya di jam-jam istirahat.

"Sebenarnya dalam rangka apa ini?" tanyaku setelah meneguk cola dingin.

"Tinggal makan saja repot!"

Aku mendengus mendengar kata-kata Pein-senpai. Lihat dia, pemuda itu sangat menikmati pizza gratisan hasil traktiran Itachi-senpai. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam dua potong varian _pizza_ yang berbeda. Akatsuki selalu semangat bila menyangkut gratisan dan traktiran.

"Ini traktiran karena kami bisa mempermalukan Neji. Itachi berhasil memecundanginya dalam sebuah taruhan. Kau harus lihat ekspresinya waktu itu," ceplos Tobi-senpai. Dengan santai ia mengatakannya padaku.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain menatapku. Mereka terlihat was-was akan reaksiku.

"Dia musuh kami, kau tahu."

"Tobi-senpai, kalian mengajakku makan-makan untuk merayakan kekalahan kakakku? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tobi-senpai menenggak minumannya. Ia baru sadar dengan semua yang barusan ia ucapkan. Namun bukannya menyesal, ia malah menyeringai.

"Oh maaf. Sebenarnya maksud kami bukan begitu. Kami hanya ingin menraktirmu saja, tapi apa yang kau katakan boleh juga. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya saat dia tahu adiknya sendiri ikut merayakan kekalahannya bersama musuhnya."

Aku berkaca-kaca. "Tobi-senpai, kau jahat. Tega sekali."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Jangan mudah tertipu dengn sikap seseorang Hinata."

Tobi-senpai seperti inikah yang asli? Kelakuaannya terdengar sadis. Aku salah menilainya selama ini. Sosoknya yang selalu terlihat ceria dan ramah ternyata memiliki sifat sadis. Baru tahu aku tentang aslinya dirinya. Ternyata pepatah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya itu benar adanya.

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Ingat statusmu," lanjutnya menohokku. Mengingatkanku akan statusku di mata mereka. Jadi tentang menjadi teman itu palsu?

"Salah satu alasan kami menjadikanmu mainan kami adalah Neji. Kami membencinya, jadi kami pikir mempermainkan adiknya akan sedikit menghibur."

Air mataku meleleh. Jadi, semua ini bukan hanya sebuah permainan? Mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini untukku. Semua yang terjadi padaku sebagai pembalasan dendam semata. Mereka mempermainkanku karena Neji-nii, padahal aku tidak salah. Mereka sungguh kejam. Sadis sekali.

"Tobi-senpai, kau berkata jujur?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terbata karena hampir terisak. Semua anggota Akatsuki menatapku.

"Lalu sikap baik kalian belakangan ini hanya pura-pura? Pertemanan itu... itu juga permainan kalian?"

Tidak ada suara menanggapi.

"Kalian... mudah sekali ya mempermainkan hidupku?" Aku terisak.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Akhirnya, ide muncul juga. Sempat mentok kehabisan ide. Pas udah nulis alhamdulillah ide mengalir begitu saja.

Minna-san arigato buat yang udah RnR, fav & follow. Review dari minna-san selalu memotivasi author .


	9. Chapter 9

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

"Tobi-senpai, kau berkata jujur?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terbata karena hampir terisak. Semua anggota Akatsuki menatapku.

"Lalu sikap baik kalian belakangan ini hanya pura-pura? Pertemanan itu... itu juga permainan kalian?"

Tidak ada suara menanggapi.

"Kalian... mudah sekali ya mempermainkan hidupku?" Aku terisak.

Semua anggota Akatsuki menatapku. Termasuk Tobi-senpai. Tidak ada rasa bersalah atau pandangan iba di sorot matanya. Seolah apa yang barusan dikatakannya adalah hal yang wajar. Sewajar mengucap _ohayo_ pada teman.

Apa ia tidak memikirkan perasaanku?

"Kau jahat. Kalian semua memang jahat. Teganya..."

Aku terisak.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Memusuhi kami? Menjauh dari kami? Silakan."

Aku menatap Pein-senpai yang bicara. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Tobi-senpai. Mengatakan itu dengan santai, bisa-bisanya. Jadi, semua yang kami jalani itu tidak ada artinya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau pergi dari kami. Kau yang akan rugi Hinata. Tidak akan berarti kau ada atau tidak."

Air mataku kembali meluncur mendengar itu.

"Jangan lupa Hinata, lagi pula, siapa yang akan berteman denganmu jika bukan kami?"

"Kalian semua jahat."

Aku berlari dari restoran itu. Aku marah. Aku salah mengira tentang mereka. Naif sekali.

Hahaha.

Miris sekali hidupku. Ternyata aku masih terlalu baik. Pandanganku belum terbuka. Mana mungkin orang-orang seperti mereka bisa berbuat baik? Bodohnya aku.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Nafasku terengah karena berlari jauh. Kakiku serasa mau patah. Aku berhenti. Menunduk dan menumpukan telapak tanganku pada lutut. Mencoba untuk memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paruku yang sesak.

Air mataku masih mengalir saja.

"Pembohong. Kau pembohong Hinata. Kau bilang tidak akan menangis, tapi apa ini?"

Kusenderkan tubuhku pada pembatas jembatan dan menangis tersedu dengan menyembunyikan kepalaku di lipatan lutut.

"Lagi-lagi hal menyedihkan menimpaku. Rasanya sakit sekali..."

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

"Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa hidupku begitu buruk?"

"Kenapa tidak bermain bersama kami? Hidupmu akan menyenangkan."

"Hahaha.."

Eh? Siapa?

Ada tiga orang berandal yang berdiri di hadapanku saat kudongakkan kepalaku. Mereka menatapku seolah ingin err... memangsaku?

"Ayo gadis. Jangan malu-malu," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri ketakutan. Mataku berputar gelisah. Kami-sama, apa lagi ini? Siapa pun kumohon bantu aku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku menoleh. Sasori-senpai datang. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri di depanku, melindungiku dari para berandal itu.

"Kenapa? Mau sok jadi pahlawan bocah?"

"Jangan ganggu dia," ucap Sasori-senpai dingin. Ia menatap tajam orang yang bicara padanya. Meski tubuhnya kalah jauh dari para berandal itu Sasori-senpai tidak kelihatan takut sama sekali.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kekasihnya eh?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tantang Sasori-senpai. Aku tahu ia tidak memiliki maksud lain mengatakan itu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu," ucap berandal yang rambutnya di cat hijau. Ia memakai tindik di telinga dan hidungnya. "Kau Sasori dari Akatsuki kan?"

Sasori-senpai tidak menanggapi.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membalas dendam pada ketuamu. Tidak keberatan jika kutitipkan padamu kan?" Kali ini pemuda dengan tato di lengannya yang bicara. Ia menatap rendah pada Sasori-senpai.

"Lakukan saja sesuka kalian." Sinis Sasori-senpai. Ia kelihatan santai sekali.

Tap.

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka melayangkan tinju ke arah Sasori-senpai. Tapi dengan sigap ia bisa menangkapnya hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Sasori-senpai memintir lengan orang itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menendang keras ke perutnya. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Keren...

Dua temannya menyerang bersamaan. Sasori-senpai menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan dari mereka. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan muncul di samping pemuda bertato. Ia menghantam rusuk pemuda itu dengan tendangan. Tidak sampai di situ, Sasori-senpai menahan badan orang itu dan terus-terusan menendangi perutnya menggunakan lututnya.

Orang itu roboh. Sasori-senpai berbalik tepat sebelum orang yang lain menghantamnya. Ia memukul rahang orang yang akan menyerangnya menggunakan siku tangan. Sasori-senpai menghantam kembali rahang orang itu dengan genggaman tangannya.

Ia menyeringai puas. Sasori-senpai kelihatan sangat kejam dan liar kalau begini. Apalagi rambutnya yang semakin berantakan karena perkelahian tadi menambah kesan itu.

"Kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku. Kembali saja dan bawa teman-teman kalian lain waktu. Kami akan menemani kalian bermain dengan senang hati."

"Cih!"

Ketiga berandal itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Entah mengapa Sasori-senpai sekarang ini terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi buas di wajahnya sebelumnya. Inikah mode Akatsuki-nya? Menyeramkan.

Sasori-senpai beralih menatapku. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku ketakutan. Ia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan sok baik. Harusnya kau senang aku akan menderita. Itu tujuan kalian kan?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bicara apa pun soal masalah tadi."

"Tapi kau juga bagian dari mereka. Kau sama saja seperti Tobi-senpai dan Pein-senpai. Kalian kejam. Aku juga sudah melihat siapa kau sebenarnya."

Sasori-senpai hanya diam mendengarkanku.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku. Lagi pula kesenangan kalian akan bertambah kan kalau melihatku menderita?"

Sasori-senpai menatapku serius. "Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang akan diam saja melihat seorang gadis akan diperkosa. Tidak Pein, Tobi atau pun aku. Tidak semua dari kami."

Aku terkesiap mendengar Sasori-senpai. Dia benar. Aku tadi hampir saja diperkosa. Tuhan, apa yang barusan kukatakan pada Sasori-senpai? Dia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari berandal itu.

Aku menatap Sasori-senpai yang berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. Rasanya aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Senpai..."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis ada di jalanan malam-malam begini." Sasori-senpai meninggalkanku.

"...arigato senpai."

.

.

.

Aku sengaja menghindar dari Akatsuki hari ini. Dan mereka sepertinya juga tidak ingin repot-repot menanyakan tentangku. Mereka benar. Ada atau tidaknya aku tidak akan berpengaruh pada mereka. Pada siapa pun juga.

Memangnya siapa aku ini? Aku hanyalah gadis yang mungkin hanya numpang lewat di kehidupan orang-orang yang pernah kutemui. Mungkin aku hanya salah satu dari yang mereka temui di jalan hidup mereka dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

Aku sekarang tahu, apa itu rasanya kesepian. Dulu aku tidak begitu menyadarinya karena orang-orang bersikap baik padaku. Tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Aku adalah musuh dari satu sekolahan. Aku benar-benar sendirian di sini.

"Hinata?"

Aku mendongak. Di depanku ada Sakura dan yang lain. Sasuke menatapku tidak suka. Benci. Ya ampun, apalagi kali ini?

"Ne Hinata," Naruto berucap, "ternyata yang di katakan Sasuke benar."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan pura-pura," Naruto tersenyum merendahkan. "Kau senang kan bisa bermain dengan Akatsuki semalam? Gadis macam apa yang bermain malam-malam dengan para berandal."

"I-itu—"

"Aku salah menilaimu. Sasuke benar. Kami telah tertipu dengan kelakuan sok lugu dan sok polosmu itu. Aku kasihan pada Sakura yang selalu menghawatirkanmu."

Bahkan Sakura kini juga menatapku kecewa.

"Aku tid—"

"Tidak perlu membela diri Hinata. Sasuke-kun benar. Naruto juga sudah melihat yang sebenarnya. Kau juga tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun, kau lebih memilih bersama Akatsuki. Itu semakin membuatku percaya kalau kau juga seperti mereka," kata Sakura.

Menghancurkan kepercayaan seseorang ternyata memang mudah. Mereka menilaiku tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, sebenarnya ak—"

"Jangan mengelak Hinata. Tak ada gunanya."

Ah, kau benar Sasuke. Untuk apa juga aku berusaha menjelaskan? Kuberi tahu pun tidak ada lagi yang akan mempercayaiku. Lalu untuk apa?

"Kau rendahan sekali Hinata. Sakura baik padamu, tapi kau malah menolaknya dan memilih rombongan berandal itu. Dan sekarang kau sendirian," ucap Sai.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya teman."

"Siapa? Akatsuki itu?"

Benarkah mereka temanku? Mereka hanya pura-pura berteman Hinata, sadarlah.

"Sudah Sai. Kita pergi saja," kata Naruto. "Dengar Hinata, kami di sini hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau tidak ada tempat lagi untukmu di antara kami atau pun sekolah ini. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, tempatmu adalah bersama mereka."

Keempat sahabat itu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku menangis. Tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

Kuangkat kakiku yang menggantung. Kunaikkan ke atas bangku di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padaku? Kenapa hidupku sangat sulit? Kenapa?"

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Tak kupedulikan bel masuk yang nyaring berdering. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kelas. Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendirian dan menangis.

Aku membolos jam pelajaran ke lima.

Benar kata Naruto, aku sudah menjadi seperti Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Kuipikir gedung dengan tiga lantai dan dua gedung tambahan yang masing-masing memiliki dua lantai ini cukup luas. Tapi kenapa aku masih saja bertemu dengan orang-orang Akatsuki. Padahal aku tidak mengunjungi tempat yang sering mereka tempati. Aku berjalan ke kelas sesuai ruteku, aku tidak pergi ke daerah mereka, lalu kenapa masih saja bertemu? Entah berpapasan di lorong, satu ruang di perpustakaan, bertemu di kantin, dimana pun itu salah satu dari mereka selalu ada yang membayangiku. Mereka kan juga bukan arwah gentayangan yang menghantuiku.

Sebuah kebetulan yang berlanjutkah?

Aku berjalan lurus menyusuri lorong. Tepat di garis lurus pandangku Dei-senpai berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Kami sama-sama sadar akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Aku masih sakit hati pada mereka. Wajahku datar, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi ceria yang terpasang di wajah laki-laki _bishounen_ itu.

"Yo, un! Hi—"

Dia tidak mungkin menyapaku bukan?

Ekspresinya berubah kecut.

"O-o... Hi-hidan un! Aha.. Ha.. Ha.."

Memang bukan untukku. Dei-senpai berlalu begitu saja. Memandang depan dengan tertawa aneh. Aku memutar badan.

Tidak ada Hidan-senpai di sana. Dei-senpai juga hanya jalan sendirian sambil menunduk dengan ekspresi tak bersahabat pada orang-orang yang di lewatinya. Kurasa dia tadi menyapa Hidan-senpai, tapi pemuda yang selalu tidak mengancingkan dua kancing baju atasnya itu tidak nampak. Dei-senpai salah bicara? Lidahnya belibet? Atau... dia berniat menyapaku?

Alasannya apa?

.

.

.

"Sendirian Hinata?"

"E-eh iya."

Tenten-senpai menepuk pundakku tadi. Aku sedikit terperangah. Ia tersenyum hangat dan duduk di sampingku. Tumben dia sendirian, biasanya juga selalu bersama Neji-nii dan Lee-senpai.

"Senpai juga?" tanyaku.

Ia memberengut kesal. "Neji sedang sibuk mengajari Lee beberapa materi. Kau tahulah, kelas tiga seperti kami akan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam ujian."

"Kurasa tidak semua," senyumku. Aku jadi ingat semua anggota Akatsuki yang selalu santai menghadapi semua hal, termasuk ujian mereka.

Ah, kenapa aku jadi ingat akan orang-orang yang membuat hidupku sulit?

"Tidak. Kau salah Hinata. Semua anak seperti itu, bahkan Akatsuki juga," ralat Tenten-senpai pada ucapanku. Aku menaikkan kedua alisku ragu. Benarkah?

"Kau pasti tidak percaya. Tapi mereka akan mendadak rajin menjelang ujian. Kau tidak tahu, saat kelas sebelas hampir semua anggota Akatsuki masuk lima puluh besar sesekolah."

Aku membulatkan mulut. "Benarkah?"

Tenten-senpai mengangguk beberapa kali. "Yah, walaupun itu karena mereka hanya ingin mengalahkan Neji."

"Neji-nii?"

"Ya. Mereka adalah rival, anggap saja begitu. Ceritanya begini, dulu... saat kami masih kelas sepuluh para Akatsuki itu benar-benar berandalan. Mereka menindas orang yang tidak mereka sukai seenaknya. Salah satu yang jadi sasaran mereka adalah Lee. Neji geram melihat kelakuan mereka, dia selalu menyelamatkan Lee dari Akatsuki. Bahkan mereka pernah berkelahi, aku dan Lee juga ikut membantu. Aku melawan Konan. Meski perkelahian itu tidak selesai karena guru, tapi kami semua terluka. Akatsuki tidak menerimanya, karena itulah mereka selalu berselisih."

Aku baru tahu. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Secara alur mereka ingin menyiksaku karena tidak berhasil dengan Lee-senpai dan membalas perbuatan Neji-nii. Dua alasan kuat mengapa aku dipilih jadi korban.

"Hinata kau jangan pernah berurusan dengan mereka. Percayalah, hidupmu akan menderita," ujar Tenten-senpai.

"A-aa.."

Sudah terlambat senpai. Aku sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan mereka. Keterlibatan yang sudah direncanakan. Entah termasuk saat aku jadi berteman dengan mereka atau tidak, aku tidak tahu itu bagian dari rencana atau hanya kegagalan yang dibuat karena rasa simpati dan bersalah.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah ya?" Tenten-senpai menatapku iba. "Aku mendengarnya dari gosip. Karena itulah aku ingin menanyakan langsung."

Kusuguhkan senyum untuk gadis bercepol dua di depanku ini. "Arigato sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku tak apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

'Lagi pula mereka tidak buruk juga, setidaknya dalam beberapa hal,' tambahku dalam hati.

Srak.

Aku menoleh. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami. Aku sedikit melihatnya, sesuatu berwarna biru. Kisame-senpai?

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Sebenarnya Neji dan Lee menitip minuman padaku, kalau tidak cepat mereka akan jadi sangat cerewet. Dah Hinata!" Tenten-senpai bergegas dan melambai padaku.

"Jaa ne..." balasku.

Aku kembali menoleh pada dinding yang bersebelahan dengan semak-semak. Sudah tidak ada keberadaan siapa pun lagi di sana.

"Untuk apa Kisame-senpai memata-mataiku?"

Aku kembali merenung. Kalau dipikir-pikir Akatsuki sangat jarang ke perpustakaan, tapi kenapa mereka bisa ada di sana saat aku juga di sana? Sapaan Dei-senpai di lorong tadi pagi juga terasa aneh. Ada hal yang janggal di sini.

"Oh."

Kubulatkan mulutku saat menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Alasan Akatsuki milih Hinata sudah terungkap. Kedepan tinggal ngurus soal Hinata, Akatsuki serta team seven. Maaf kalau ada chara yang terkesan antagonis. Semua dibuat berdasarkan kebutuhan cerita, tidak ada maksud lain.

So, arigato sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan meriview fict ini. Arigato juga untuk yang fav and follow.

Akhir kata, don't forget to review again. Author sangat butuh masukan dari reader sekalian.


	10. Chapter 10

**B** **rokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

KHS harusnya cukup luas. Gedung ini memiliki sebuah gedung utama dan dua gedung tambahan. Lapangan dan halamannya juga luas. Banyak tempat yang bisa kukunjungi selain atap. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi tetap saja aku mengunjunginya. Dan tidak hanya aku. Akatsuki juga ada di sana. Ini sudah kepalang, aku tidak bisa menghindar atau kabur. Akan terlihat memalukan.

"Yo!" sapa Pein-senpai. Ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja. Kurasa geng ini sudah terbiasa untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Padahal aku yakin mereka semua–termasuk aku–masih ingat jelas kejadian di restoran.

"Merindukan kami eh?"

"Aku hanya salah tempat saja Hidan-senpai."

"Uso."

"Memang salah kalau aku ke tempat ini?" ucapku menghadap Sasori-senpai yang mengataiku berbohong. "Dan, bukannya kalian yang selalu memata-mataiku?"

"Memangnya kenapa un? Tidak suka un?"

"Eh?"

"Eh untuk apa Hinata?"

"Kukira Dei-senpai orangnya tsundere, Itachi-senpai."

Beberapa senpaiku menahan tawa. Ada yang salah?

"Enak saja! Aku bukan tsundere un!" bantah Dei-senpai. Wajahnya memerah marah. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengawasiku? Jangan bilang kalau itu kebetulan karena aku tidak akan percaya."

"Yah, gomen Hinata." Tobi-senpai berjalan ke arahku. Ia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku terkejut dengan sikapnya ini.

"Maaf sudah mengatakan hal buruk padamu. Aku hanya jujur."

Aku melepas pelukannya. Rasanya risih. Apalagi di hadapan semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Bukankah untuk kalian tidak ada aku pun tidak akan ada yang berarti?"

"Kami menghawatirkanmu. Salah kami juga membuatmu dibenci seluruh sekolah. Murid-murid di sini terlalu berlebihan menanggapimu, padahal korban kami yang lain tidak begitu. Agak menyedihkan juga melihatmu tidak memiliki teman," ucap Konan-senpai panjang lebar.

"Aku juga sudah bilang akan mengajarimu jadi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran darimu Pein-senpai."

"Dan yang kau lakukan adalah pelajaran kedua. Kau berani mengungkapkan perasaan tidak sukamu pada kami. Itu kemajuan," ucapnya.

"Semua juga akan melakukan hal sama senpai," balasku.

"Tidak jika itu dirimu yang dulu. Kau menurut saja kami suruh ini itu, padahal kau tidak suka."

Benar juga.

"Jadi, kita teman?" Kisame-senpai mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Harus kuakui meski wajahnya terlihat paling sangar dan menakutkan, tapi ia yang paling sopan di antara anggota lain.

"Teman." Aku menjabat tangannya. Ia menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujarku.

"Apa?" Tumben Kakuzu-senpai bicara. Biasanya dia hanya akan diam menanggapi apa pun, kecuali soal uang. Rasa-rasanya ia dan Zetsu-senpai anggota paling tertutup di sini.

"Aku penasaran..."

Sengaja kugantung ucapanku. Semua memperhatikanku. Menungguku untuk melanjutkan.

"Sebelum kejadian di restoran, apa itu juga rencana kalian? Membuatku menjadi teman kalian dan menyakitiku dengan kenyataan dibalik semua ini. Apa itu juga akal-akalan kalian untuk menyiksaku?"

"Rencana awal memang begitu. Hanya saja kami tidak menduga seluruh sekolah jadi serius membencimu. Dan kami pikir kau akan bisa mengatasinya sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa. Kami merasa iba. Yah, anggap saja kami menebus kesalahan kami dengan menjadi temanmu. Keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan penjelasan Pein-senpai.

Mulai hari ini aku yakin bahwa kami benar-benar akan menjadi teman. Bukan senpai dan kohainya. Bukan pem- _bully_ dan korban _bully_ -annya. Tapi teman tanpa terikat fakta bahwa aku adalah mainan mereka yang dijadikan teman. Kami benar-benar manjadi teman yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Are? Lihat Teme, anggota Akatsuki yang baru datang ke kelas kita," ujar Naruto saat aku memasuki kelas. Sontak semua mata mengarah padaku tidak bersahabat. Yang paling tajam berasal dari Sasuke.

Aku cuek saja duduk di bangkuku. Kau harus kuat Hinata. Kau sudah memilih untuk menjadi teman Akatsuki dan kau akan menghadapi semua konsekuensinya. Kau harus sabar dan bertahan. Ingat pelajaran dari Pein-senpai, jadi diri sendiri. Abaikan orang kurang kerjaan itu dan beranikan diri menunjukkan perasaanmu.

"Memang kenapa kalau anggota Akatsuki ada di kelas ini? Kalian tidak suka? Itu masalah kalian, bukan masalahku." Dengan tersenyum aku mengatakan itu untuk membalas kata-kata Naruto dan tatap tidak suka mereka. Dadaku berdebar kencang saat mengatakannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku membalas sindiran padaku di hadapan banyak orang. Rasanya sangat menegangkan.

"Kau memang seperti mereka. Bodohnya kami pernah mempercayaimu dan menjadikanmu teman."

Aku menghadap Naruto. "Bukan salahku. Lagi pula, aku juga lebih memilih berteman dengan Akatsuki dari pada kalian. Meski bukan orang yang baik, mereka mau menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan orang bermuka dua yang menilai segala sesuatu hanya dari yang mereka lihat."

"Bicaramu sudah seperti mereka saja Hyuuga. Pelajaran baru eh?"

"Aku senang bisa belajar dari mereka. Setidaknya aku tidak mendapat pelajaran untuk membenci orang lain seenaknya," balasku pada Sasuke.

"Abaikan saja Hinata."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sasori-senpai sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ia menarik tanganku menjauh dari kelasku sendiri. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor, masih dengan tangan Sasori yang menarikku. Kami jadi pusat perhatian. Sejak terlibat dengan Akatsuki aku jadi terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Sasori-senpai tidak menjawab. Dia terus menarikku dan membawaku ke taman di belakang sekolah. Ia mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku di sana.

Sasori-senpai memandang ke dalam mataku cukup lama.

"Senpai..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik. Kenapa menanyakan itu?" tanyaku balik.

"Pasti berat bagimu diperlakukan seperti itu. Itu juga pertama kalinya kau membalas mereka. Kau yakin dirimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin senpai. Aku memang merasa sangat berdebar dan tegang. Tapi, aku harus memberanikan diri kan? Atau kalau tidak mereka akan bersikap semaunya padaku terus. Aku belajar itu dari kalian," ungkapku.

Sasori-senpai tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni rataku. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada orang tertentu. Jadi, aku sudah diterima di dalam kehidupannya?

"Senpai, kau manis saat tersenyum."

Ia menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak suka dikatai manis. Aku ini laki-laki."

"Makanya jangan berwajah datar terus. Jangan sia-siakan pemberian Kami-sama dong."

"Kau suka melihatku tersenyum?" tanyanya.

"Iya," anggukku. "Kau jadi kelihatan lebih ramah dan man–tampan."

"Ehem, ehem!"

Kami menoleh. Sudah ada anggota Akatsuki yang lain di sana.

"Pagi-pagi jangan bermesraan woy!" seru Hidan-senpai.

"Danna un, kau curi _start_ duluan un!"

"Kalian cemburu eh?" tebak Zetsu-senpai.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Kelas hampir masuk. Cepat kembali, akan ada kuis dari Asuma-sensei." Kakuzu-senpai mengingatkan.

"Cih! Aku benci pria berewokan itu!" ucap Hidan-senpai tidak suka.

"Hinata kembalilah ke kelasmu. Jangan sampai terlambat, ok?"

" _Ha'i_ , Konan-senpai." Aku berlalu pergi. Namun samar-samar masih bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Sasori kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," ucap Pein-senpai yang sepintas bisa kudengar sebelum jarakku jauh.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku yakin kalau hubungan kami bersebelas adalah pertemanan. Senpai-senpai Akatsuki sudah bersikap baik padaku. Tidak ada ucapan _bitch,_ jalang atau lainnya. Mereka sudah memanggil dengan namaku, kecuali Hidan-senpai yang memanggilku gadis dan Kakuzu-senpai senpai yang selalu menyebutku bocah. Mereka juga selalu mengajakku kemanapun mereka pergi. Walau kadang-kadang aku selalu jadi sasaran sebagai pesuruh, tapi mungkin itu karena aku masih junior mereka. Baik di dalam sekolah atau anggota mereka. Tidak masalah buatku.

Seperti saat ini, aku sibuk berkutat mencari _snack_ pesanan Pein-senpai di minimarket dekat taman kota. Mereka habis nge-band. Aku selalu datang untuk menonton.

"Hinata, sudah ketemu?" tanya Itachi-senpai yang menemaniku pergi.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya sudah habis," jawabku.

"Belikan yang lain saja. Aku akan ke kasir." Itachi-senpai berjalan duluan dengan menenteng keranjang belanjaan kami.

Aku segera menyahut salah satu _snack_ dan menyusul Itachi-senpai yang sudah mengantri di barisan paling belakang. Aku berdiri di belakangnya dan memasukkan makanan ringan itu ke dalam keranjang. Antrian di depan sudah selesai. Kami maju.

Petugas kasir menghitung belanjaan kami. Tapi saat aku hendak membayar Itachi-senpai menghentikanku dan membayarkannya.

"Tapi senpai—"

"Menurutlah Hinata."

Aku mengangguk. Kami keluar dengan berjalan bersisian.

"Arigato senpai."

"Tak apa Hinata. Lagian kau sudah bukan korban _bully_ kami lagi," ucapnya. Ia menatapku hangat dengan tersenyum.

Demi apa, Itachi-senpai tampan sekali. Sasori-senpai juga. Tapi kalau dipikirkan semua anggota Akatsuki itu keren-keren semua. Ah, kenapa mendadak aku jadi nge-fans mereka?

"Hinata, kenapa mentapku begitu?"

"Eh?" Hinata bodoh!

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya santai. Ada nada jahil di sana.

Wajahku memanas. "Tidak senpai! Tidak! Aku hanya—"

"Ayo."

Aku diam sejenak lalu tersenyum. Seperti ini ya candaan antar teman itu.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Mau mengajaknya pergi kemana Itachi?" Ini suara Hidan-senpai.

Kami berbalik. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengajaknya pergi? Cemburu eh?" balas Itachi-senpai.

Kulihat Hidan-senpai merasa geram. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menarik tanganku supaya menjauh dari Itachi-senpai.

"Ayo Hinata!"

Aku bingung. Kenapa dengannya.

"Oi Hidan, kau salah ambil. Makanannya masih di tangan Itachi!" seru Kakuzu-senpai.

"Urusai Kakuzu!" sahutnya.

Yang lain tertawa melihat apa yang terjadi. Konan-senpai datang mendekatiku. Ia melepaskan tanganku dari Hidan-senpai kemudian menggandengku.

"Hinata, hati-hatilah dengan cowok-cowok ini. Mereka bukan orang baik-baik, kau bisa dimangsa kapan saja," ucapnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hinata masih polos." Pein-senpai mengucapkannya sambil mengacak surai biruku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku gagal paham.

Dei-senpai mendekat. "Itu artinya mereka bisa saja macam-macam padamu Nata un." Dei-senpai memberi tanda petik di kata macam-macam.

"Nani?!"

"Deidara baka! Kenapa harus dijelaskan?" kata Zetsu-senpai.

"Memang kenapa un? Kalian ingin dia tetap polos kalian permainkan un?"

"Tenang saja Hinata. Kami tidak seperti itu kok!" ucap Kisame-senpai. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Harusnya kau paling hati-hati pada Pein. Dia itu berbahaya."

"Jangan mengatakan tentang dirimu dengan menggunakan namaku Hidan," balas Pein-senpai. "Ayo pulang."

Konan-senpai terkikik padaku. "Abaikan saja mereka Hinata. Aku bergaul dengan mereka selama ini juga tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya padaku.

"Itu karena kau milik Pein-senpai!" celutuk Tobi-senpai. Ia sudah menikmati lolipop jeruk di tangannya.

Aku menatap Pein-senpai dan Konan-senpai bergantian. "Kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Keduanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Oh, pantas saja. Aku ingat Konan-senpai pernah kesal padaku saat aku dekat dengan Pein-senpai. Jadi ini alasannya.

"Kalian cocok kok."

"Terima kasih Hinata," kata Konan-senpai.

"Artis hari ini bukan Pein-Konan, jadi berhenti membicarakan mereka oke?" Semua tampak setuju dengan Kisame-senpai.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Kita jadi ke rumah Sasori besok kan?" tanya Zetsu-senpai.

"Aku benci ini. Kenapa kita harus belajar kelompok segala?!"

Tidak ada yang memedulikan kekesalan Hidan-senpai. Anggota lain sibuk membahas tentang belajar kelompok mereka. Materi apa yang akan mereka pelajari, buku yang mana saja yang harus dibawa dan siapa yang harus mengajari siapa. Benar kata Tenten-senpai, bahkan Akatsuki pun sibuk belajar.

Ah, aku juga harus belajar lebih rajin. Minggu depan sudah mulai ujian. Aku bukan anak yang cerdas yang bisa menguasai berbagai materi dalam sekejap mata.

Hidan-senpai menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Wajahnya geram bukan main.

"Kalian mengabaikanku!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia bertambah kesal.

"Oke, terserah kalian saja. Tapi aku akan membawa kabur Hinata jika kalian terus sibuk membicarakan hal paling menyebalkan itu."

Set.

"Hidan-senpai!" Ia menarik tanganku. Semua anggota memperhatikannya.

"Aku menang," seringainya.

"Jangan curang Hidan-senpai!" seru Tobi-senpai. Ia menuding pemuda yang tidak pernah berpakaian rapi itu.

"Enak saja. Hinata akan ikut belajar bersama kami," ucap Sasori-senpai.

"Siapa kau seenaknya berkata begitu?"

Sasori-senpai berpura-pura berpikir. "Aku pernah berkata pada beberapa orang kalau aku ini pacarnya."

"Benarkah Sasori? Padahal Hinata baru saja mengatakan cinta padaku," ujar Itachi-senpai.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak Tobi-senpai."

Hidan-senpai mendengus senang.

"Jangan senang Hidan. Hinata tetap akan ikut kita belajar kelompok," ujar Pein-senpai. "Lagi pula kau juga kurang pintar kan?" Pein-senpai beralih bicara padaku.

"Jangan diperjelas senpai."

"Itachi akan mengajarimu. Dia juga akan menjemputmu. Datang ya Hinata."

Lumayan lah, kegiatan berarti di hari minggu. Besok aku tidak harus mendekam di kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin akan jadi menyenagkan, mengingat itu bersama Akatsuki. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana cara mereka belajar sampai bisa mengalahkkan Neji-nii.

"Aku akan datang."

.

.

.

Aku cukup kaget saat datang ke rumah Sasori-senpai. Rumahnya sangat bagus dan mewah, tidak beda jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Padahal ia tidak kelihatan seperti orang kaya. Bukannya aku mengatainya terlihat miskin. Sasori-senpai selalu terlihat biasa-biasa saja selama ini.

Tapi bukan masalah itu yang membuatku kaget. Tapi tempat di mana Akatsuki dan aku akan belajar. Sebuah perpustakaan yang sangat luas. Banyak buku tertata rapi di setiap raknya. Dari pada disebut perpustakaan rumah ini lebih mirip perpustakaan kota. Semua bukunya lengkap. Dari buku dongeng bergambar sampai buku bisnis yang penuh alfabet kecil nan monoton. Ada banyak boneka kayu juga dipajang di sana.

"Luas sekali..."

"Karena itu kita memilih rumahnya Sasori-senpai, Hinata-chan. Tapi jangan berisik ya, nenek Sasori sangat galak."

Tuk.

"Ittai Sasori-senpai!" seru Tobi-senpai. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dilempar buku oleh Sasori-senpai. "Lihatlah Hinata-chan, mereka itu anarkis."

"Kau mau tahu kami yang anarkis Tobi?"

"Tidak!"

Tobi-senpai berlari ke arahku dan bersembunyi di belakangku. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hidan-senpai.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar Tobi un!" Dei-senpai melempar sebuah buku yang lebih besar pada Tobi-senpai dari samping. Aku ikut menunduk bersama Tobi-senpai. Buku itu justru mengenai Pein-senpai.

"Woi!" teriaknya.

"Un!"

Pein tidak terima. Ia mengambil buku dan melemparkannya pada pemuda pirang berponi panjang itu. Tapi sebelum bukunya mengenai Dei-senpai, buku tersebut sudah ditangkap oleh Kakuzu-senpai.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Waktu adalah uang," ucapnya. Semua anggota memutar matanya bosan mendengar kata wajib Kakuzu-senpai.

"Jangan bawa-bawa sloganmu itu Kakuzu!" seru Hidan-senpai. Ia melempar pulpen ke arahnya, tapi senpai yang selalu memakai masker itu dapat menghindar.

"Hentikan kalian semua!" perintah Kisame-senpai. "Kita akan belajar kan?"

"Sok bijak kau Kisame!"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Hidan," balasnya. "Hinata pergi dari sini bersamaku. Kita main saja di luar."

"Eits, tunggu Kisame! Kita harus belajar," cegah Hidan.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Hidan."

"Licik sekali kau Kisame. Menggunakan Hinata sebagai kelemahannya," ujar Itachi-senpai.

"Sekali-kali Itachi. Lucu juga melihat mereka ketakutan melihat Hinata pergi."

"Aku tid—"

"Hentikan Hidan. Kau diam dan belajar bersama Sasori sana. Biar Hinata diajari Itachi," kata Konan-senpai.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Aku akan meminta padamu andai kau sedikit lebih pintar untuk berpakaian rapi," sindirnya.

"Hahaha!"

"Pffft.."

"Diam kalian!" Hidan-senpai memelototi Tobi-senpai dan Dei-senpai. Ia mengambil tasnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi dari deretan kursi di belakang meja besar.

Beberapa senpai membagi kelompok. Sasori-senpai, Konan-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai menjadi tutor mereka. Sedangkan aku diajari oleh Itachi-senpai di meja terpisah.

"Senpai, kenapa mereka semangat sekali belajar?" tanyaku di sela menyalin cara mengerjakan soal yang tadi dituliskan Itachi-senpai. Jujur saja, belajar dengannya lebih mudah dari pada dengan guru.

"Pembuktian diri. Kau tahu sendiri kami mendapat cap buruk. Untuk membalas mereka kami melakukannya dengan cara ini," jawabnya. "Lagi pula mereka juga tidak pernah belajar. Hitung-hitung agar mereka merasakan jadi anak sekolah yang sebenarnya."

"Memang siapa yang mengusulkan ide ini?"

"Pein."

"Pein-senpai? "

"Dia ketuanya. Semua dia yang memutuskan."

"Ooh.."

"Terkadang dia itu unik. Bisa menjadi kejam di suatu saat dan menjadi konyol di banyak saat."

"Tidak kelihatan begitu."

"Hanya belum. Kau akan tahu nanti siapa kami sebenarnya dan bagaimana kami."

"Jadi yang kulihat belum semuanya?"

"Hm." Itachi-senpai mengangguk.

"Oi, belajar bukan pacaran!" Hidan-senpai memandang sinis ke arah kami. Aku hanya terkikik kecil saat melihatnya dipukul Sasori-senpai.

"Jangan menggunjing juga," sindir Pein-senpai.

Aku dan Itachi-senpai tersenyum lalu meneruskan belajar kami.

.

.

.

Seminggu belakangan aku jarang bermain bersama Akatsuki. Kami sama-sama disibukkan dengan ujin semester. Aku bersyukur diajari oleh Itachi-senpai. Dia banyak memberikanku soal-soal yang sekiranya akan keluar. Aku yakin nilaiku akan lebih baik dari biasanya.

Dan mulai besok adalah liburan musim panas. Aku dan Akatsuki juga sudah memiliki rencana liburan. Kami sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang. Aku hanya tinggal mengurus ijin dengan Tou-san.

.

..

TBC

..

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

Aku menatap takjub pada bagian dalam rumah ini. Dari luar tadi tampak begitu tak terawat, rumput tumbuh liar, pohon menjulang tinggi, pagar yang sudah tua. Tapi dalamnya sangat rapi dan dipenuhi barang-barang yang cukup mewah–meskipun berdebu. Ruang-ruang di dalamnya lengkap dengan semua perabotan yang dibutuhkan. Sayang sekali rumah sebagus ini tidak ditinggali. Apalagi tempatnya cukup asri dan sejuk karena dekat hutan.

"Senpai, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?" tanyaku.

"Rumahnya Jiraiya-san." Zetsu-senpai yang menjawabnya.

"Siapa Jiraiya-san?"

"Pemilik rumah ini," sahut Hidan-senpai. Aku memutar mataku bosan mendengar jawabannya. "Aku tidak salah kan?" ujarnya tak berdosa. Kadang aku merasa gemas melihat sikapnya yang satu ini.

"Dia kenalan kami. Kenalan dekat," jawab Konan-senpai kemudian. "Berhubung dia sedang di luar kota, maka kita akan menggunakan rumah ini untuk menginap."

"Kita meminjamnya?"

"Kita menyabotasenya," sahut Pein-senpai di dekat telingaku. Aku melebarkan mataku mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Konan-senpai menggeleng. "Dia memang jarang di rumah ini. Dia tidak akan tahu kita memakai rumahnya asal kita tidak meninggalkan jejak." Satu-satunya senpai cantikku itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum berlalu menyusul Pein-senpai yang tadi sepertinya menuju dapur.

"Saatnya bersih-bersih un! Nata, bantu aku menyapu un."

Aku menjawab Dei-senpai dengan gumaman. Tapi sebelum itu aku meletakkan tas besarku di atas sofa bersama dengan tas yang lain. Tas kami bertumpuk di sana.

Aku menyusul Dei-senpai menyapu ruang-ruang yang akan kami pakai. Sasori-senpai, Itachi-senpai dan Kisame-senpai mengambil beberapa futon dari sebuah kamar. Mereka dibantu Tobi-senpai dan Hidan-senpai menggelar futon-futon tersebut di atas lantai. Ada dua futon yang digelar terpisah dari yang lain, sepertinya itu untukku dan Konan-senpai. Aku sama sekali tak melihat Kakuzu-senpai dan Zetsu-senpai. Mereka terkadang memang suka menghilang, mungkin karena keduanya pendiam maka keberadaan mereka tidak akan terlalu terasa jika tidak ada. Mungkin.

"Hinata, bisa bantu kami sebentar?" Konan-senpai melambaikan tangannya dari dapur.

Aku menyusulnya ke dapur. Aku sedikit terkejut saat sudah cukup banyak makanan di meja makan. Ada berbagai macam menu.

"Makan di sini tidak akan cukup. Bisa bantu bawakan ke depan?" pintanya.

Aku menganggukinya dan mengambil dua dari sekian menu untuk dibawa ke depan. Pein-senpai sudah pergi duluan dengan setumpuk piring dan sendok ditangannya.

Ruang tamu yang kini sudah di sulap menjadi ruang tidur massal juga dipenuhi berbagai macam makan malam kami. Semua tertata di atas dua meja panjang yang digabung menjadi satu.

Kakuzu-senpai dan Zetsu-senpai datang dengan membawa beberapa camilan ringan dari pintu masuk. Keduanya juga langsung bergabung ke meja makan (dadakan) kami.

"Mobilnya sudah kuparkirkan dengan benar," ucap Kakuzu-senpai. Ia melempar kunci kepada Pein-senpai yang langsung menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Juga tidak ada barang yang tertinggal." Gantian Zetsu-senpai yang memberikan laporan.

Rupanya mereka habis mengecek mobil. Sepertinya semua anggota Akatsuki memang sudah tahu kalau itu tugas mereka berdua. Pantas tidak ada yang mencari keduanya meski mereka tidak kelihatan tadi.

"Yosh! Karena semua sudah berkumpul maka..."

"Ittadakimasu!"

Sambung semua anggota Akatsuki meneruskan ucapan Pein-senpai. Mereka langsung ribut berebut makanan di atas meja. Suasana mendadak ricuh. Aku tersenyum melihat semua itu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Makan malam besar bersama teman di tempat yang akan kami tempati untuk tidur. Meja makan yang ramai juga baru pertama kali ini kutemui.

"Makanlah Hinata. Ini mungkin terasa asing karena kau pasti selalu mengutamakan _manner_ , tapi nikmati saja."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Itachi-senpai. Di rumahnya dia pasti juga selalu mengutamakan _manner_ sepertiku. Namun, bersama mereka bukan berarti aku menjadi sama dengan mereka kan? Aku tetap harus sopan saat makan. Lagi pula aku seorang gadis, _manner_ memang diperlukan untukku.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur Hinata?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Pein-senpai berjalan ke arahku dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan anggota lain.

"Kau juga senpai?"

"Aku hanya terganggu dengan angin yang masuk," balasnya.

"Maaf."

"Bukan masalah."

Pein-senpai melompat kecil dan duduk di atas kusen jendela yang tadi kubuka. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap rembulan dan bintang yang bertabur di kanvas langit malam. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya–jendelanya memang cukup lebar untuk kami berdua. Kaki kami berdua menggantung dan bersentuhan dengan rumput liar yang tumbuh di bawah.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau membenci kami?"

"Tidak."

"Sekali saja tidak pernah?"

"Kupikir tidak. Aku hanya merasa takut, tapi tidak sampai membenci," jawabku. Dan itu memang benar. "Mungkin aku juga marah. Tapi tidak benci. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah membenci."

"Apa kau juga tidak membenci Naruto?"

"Tidak. Pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai juga tidak. Mereka hanya tidak tahu."

"Dan mereka menilaimu asal karena ketidaktahuan mereka. Kau pasti juga mengakui kalau yang mereka lakukan padamu itu tidak adil."

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka."

"Tapi kau sudah."

"Senpai benar. Bahkan Sasuke membenciku karena aku lebih dekat dengan Itachi-senpai dari pada dia. Naruto dan Sakura juga benar-benar mengira aku bukan gadis baik-baik dan hanya bermuka dua."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu."

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku."

"Itu faktanya. Bilang saja jika ingin membalas mereka. Biar kutunjukkan seperti apa sebenarnya Akatsuki itu."

Mendengarnya berkata begitu mengingatkanku akan perkelahian Sasori-senpai dan berandalan waktu itu. Itu mode Akatsuki-nya. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan jika benar-benar ingin membalas mereka. Membayangkannya saja aku merasa ngeri.

"Tidak perlu senpai. Aku tidak ingin lebih terlibat dengan mereka dan mempunyai masalah baru."

"Padahal itu bukan hal sulit bagi kami."

"Terima kasih sudah peduli."

Pein-senpai menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengusap puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Pipiku rasanya panas dibuatnya. Aku harus mengalihkan perhatian.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku tersenyum melihat bagaimana polah tidur anggota Akatsuki.

Hanya Itachi-senpai dan Sasori-senpai yang tidur dengan anteng. Bahkan Kakuzu-senpai dan Zetsu-senpai juga tak beraturan tidurnya, kaki mereka saling bertumpukan satu sama lain. Tangan Dei-senpai menumpang pada kepala Sasori-senpai, sedang kakinya ada di badan Hidan-senpai. Hidan-senpai sendiri juga sudah berubah posisi, tangan dan kakinya ia rentangkan ke samping kanan dan kiri. Tobi-senpai juga tak kalah parah, bahkan ia yang paling parah. Kisame-senpai juga menumpangkan kakinya di atas kaki Itachi-senpai.

Setidaknya Konan-senpai masih cukup normal dalam tidurnya, ia kelihatan begitu pulas. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

"Begitulah mereka kalau tidur. Kau harusnya bersyukur lahir sebagai perempuan."

"Aku mensyukurinya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika aku laki-laki dan harus tidur di antara mereka."

"Sebaiknya kita juga segera tidur. Jangan sampai terlambat untuk besok." Pein-senpai turun dari duduknya dan menuju ke futonnya. Ia menyiapkan bantalnya saat aku menghentikannya.

"Senpai, terima kasih sudah menemaniku bicara. Itu membuatku lega karena sudah membicarakannya."

Pein-senpai hanya membalasku dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Aku memijakkan kakiku hati-hati pada batu-batuan yang terjal. Ini masih dini hari dan pandangan masih belum begitu jelas. Sinar mentari juga belum menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Tapi kami mensyukurinya, karena itu artinya rencana kami tidak gagal. Berarti rencana kami untuk menyaksikan _sunrise_ di puncak patung–yang konon katanya pendiri Konoha di zaman shinobi–bisa terlaksana.

Berbeda dengan pengunjung lain yang melewati jalanan aspal menanjak menggunakan mobil, kami lebih memilih mencapai puncak dengan mendaki. Memang medannya tidak terlalu terjal, tapi cukup untuk membuat kaki pegal dan keringat mengaliri badan. Tapi yang akan kami dapatkan bisa membayar lunas semua perjuangan itu.

Aku mendongak saat sebuah ukuran tangan terjulur di depan wajahku.

"Kubantu."

"Sasori-senpai?"

"Mau tidak? Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama."

Itu memang khas Sasori-senpai.

Aku tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia yang berada lebih atas dariku menarik tanganku agar aku lebih mudah untuk naik. Kami berjalan bersisian di barisan paling belakang. Di depan kami ada Tiba-tiba, Dei-senpai dan Hidan-senpai yang berjalan sambil berdebat. Aku cukup kagum mereka masih memiliki kelebihan energi untuk itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku senpai."

"Kau memang layak mendapatkan bantuanku Hinata," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya ke tanah yang lebih tinggi menyusul anggota lain. Aku menatapnya keheranan. Ada apa dengan sikapnya ini?

"Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan ini," ucapnya menatap depan. "Tujuan kita sudah tercapai."

Aku mengalihkan mataku dari memandang wajahnya ke tempat dimana ia memandang. Disana terpapar semburat sinar matahari yang masih kemerahan. Tubuh gembul sang surya yang bulat sempurna perlahan juga mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

"Indahnya..."

"Untuk itulah kita disini. Ini liburan musim panas yang bagus bukan? Sinar matahari yang dibenci karena panas, ternyata juga memiliki keindahannya sendiri. Sama seperti kami..."

Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Sasori-senpai karena terlalu hanyut dengan pesona keajaiban alam di dini hari ini. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti. Tadi itu adalah kalimat terpanjangnya.

Wusssh...

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri saat angin berembus. Meskipun sekarang musim panas, angin sepagi ini tidak berubah dan tetap dingin. Dan bukan hanya aku saja yang melakukannya, rata-rata dari pengunjung tidak mengenakan jaket. Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di sini hingga menjelang siang. Air terjun di antara dua patung ini juga terkenal. Tempat ini juga memang sudah terkenal dengan pesonanya.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya kita akan menjelajah hutan!" seru Tobi-senpai begitu matahari sudah muncul sepenuhnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas.

"Bodoh un! Jangan berteriak!" Dei-senpai memukul kepala Tobi-senpai main-main. Tapi senpai yang menggunakan kaca mata ber-frame oranye itu tetap mengaduh kesakitan. Sering kali aku merasa lucu melihat tingkah mereka, apalagi jika ditambah dengan Hidan-senpai.

Seperti kata Tobi-senpai, setelah ini kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke hutan. Liburan kami sedikit unik. Kami mendaki, menjelajah hutan dan _camping._ Satu rencana sudah terlaksana, dari puncak patung ini kami akan turun ke tepian sungai dan menelusuri hutan Konoha.

Hutan ini memang dirawat dengan baik oleh pemerintah kota. Penjelajahan hutan menjadi salah satu objek wisata yang akhir-akhir ini _booming_. Suasana hutan yang masih alami menjadi daya tarik sendiri.

Kami juga akan mencari tanah lapang di hutan untuk mendirikan tenda. Kemah kami akan jadi mengasyikkan kupikir.

Liburan ini memang tidak mewah, tapi senang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mereka. Lagi pula ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama dan mungkin juga satu-satunya dalam hidupku.

"Hinata, ayo."

Aku mengangguk pada Sasori-senpai. Kami mulai berjalan menuruni puncak patung. Tapi baru beberapa meter sebuah mobil menghadang jalan kami.

"Mobil ini..." gumam Pein-senpai.

"Sasuke." Itachi-senpai berkata dengan dingin. Ia menatap dengan dingin.

Sasuke? Aku punya firasat kurang menyenangkan tentang hal ini.

Semoga tidak menjadi begitu buruk. Aku hanya ingin menikmati liburan kami.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

Pintu mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu dibuka. Sasuke yang berpakaian _casual_ keluar dari balik kemudi baru kemudian diikuti Naruto dari pintu samping dan Sai serta Sakura di belakang mereka. Keempatnya berjalan ke arah kami. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu.

Hidan-senpai mendengus. "Cih, apa-apaan bocah-bocah ini!"

"Kalian menghalangi jalan kami un!" ujar Dei-senpai begitu mereka berjarak tak lebih satu meter dari kami.

Aura di antara kedua kubu ini tidak terasa baik. Aku tidak ingat ada perselisihan di antara mereka. Jika denganku memang ada.

"Jangan bercanda. Kalian yang menghalangi jalanku," kata Sasuke datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan menatapku tajam.

"Ada yang salah dengan Hinata, Sasuke?"

Kami menoleh pada Itachi-senpai yang memakai nada tak suka. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia kembali bicara.

"Apa mainan kalian tak memberi cukup uang sampai-sampai kalian harus jalan kaki eh?"

"Namanya Hinata jika kau belum lupa. Dan dia bukan mainan kami." Pein-senpai maju sampai ke hadapannya. Dia menekankan pada kata bukan maianan. Dia memang sudah banyak berubah.

"Kami tak memiliki masalah denganmu. Jangan buat dirimu bermasalah dan nikmati saja liburan kalian," lanjutnya.

Pein-senpai mendorong sebelah bahu Sasuke dan melewatinya. Sai dan yang lain juga langsung memberi jalan untuk _leader_ Akatsuki ini. Aku ditarik oleh Sasori-senpai menyusul Pein-senpai. Anggota lain di belakang kami. Namun sekilas aku melihat Itachi-senpai masih diam di tempat.

 **Normal POV**

Itachi mentap tak suka pada adiknya yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau kedengaran angkuh Sasuke."

"Masalah buatmu Itachi?"

Itachi tak terpancing dengan Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan topik. "Masalah apa yang kau miliki dengan Hinata?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku dan urusan kami jika itu menyangkut Hinata."

"Sebegitu pentingkah mainan kalian itu?"

"Dia teman kami."

"Tapi Itachi-nii, Hinata tidak sepolos itu. Ia mau bersama kalian karena dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan," kata Sakura. "Kami sudah tahu dia yang sebenarnya."

Itachi menoleh pada gadis merah jambu itu dan menatapnya dingin. "Tahu apa kau soal Hinata?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam Itachi. Namun gadis itu tetap berani bicara, "Kau juga belum mengenal Hinata. Dia hanya ingin terlihat memiliki tema—"

"Diamlah." Itachi mendengus. "Tahu apa kau soal hubungan kami dengan Hinata?"

"Aku..."

"Tidak tahu apa-apa," sambung Itachi. Nada tidak suka kentara sekali di suaranya. "Jangan seenaknya menilai."

"Sakura hanya khawatir Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan simpatinya."

"Itachi. Jaga bicaramu," hardik Sasuke.

Itachi menatapnya barang sejenak. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya. "Hinata teman kami. Jika kalian macam-macam padanya kalian juga akan berurusan dengan kami."

Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun baru empat langkah yang ia ambil suara Sasuke kembali menghentikan gerak kakinya.

"Peduli sekali kau padanya. Kau menyukainya eh?"

Itachi hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja. Terukir senyum miring di bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sadis. "Cemburu eh, aku lebih memedulikan orang lain dari pada kau?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau..."

"Oh ya, dan soal perasaanku Sasuke, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

"Itachi-senpai, kau tadi membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke?"

Itachi-senpai tidak terkejut mendengar apa yang kutanyakan. Sepertinya laki-laki yang memiliki gurat tipis di sepanjang samping kanan kiri hidungnya itu sudah menduga akan mendapati pertanyaan semacam ini dariku. Ia hanya menjawabnya santai.

"Hanya obrolan ringan."

"Apa... tentangku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku menanti jawaban darinya was-was, tapi tidak ada respon yang ia beri. Ia hanya tetap berjalan dengan menatap depan, sesekali sedikit menengok ke bawah untuk melewati akar pohon yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, seolah tak mendengar apa yang barusan kutanyakan.

"Gomen... aku membuat hubungan kalian merenggang."

Itachi-senpai menoleh. Ia menatapku untuk beberapa lama. "Tidak Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke memang begitu. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Sasuke tidak menyukai aku dekat denganmu."

"Siapa yang bilang?" Nadanya dibuat seolah tidak percaya.

"Sasuke sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tidak menyukaiku."

Itachi-senpai memberikan senyum tulusnya padaku. Ia mengacak pelan poni rataku. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Aku menatap ke dalam mata Itachi-senpai. Disana terdapat sorot yang seolah mengatakan _aku akan melindungimu._ Mata sewarna batu obsidian yang biasanya dingin itu menatap hangat padaku.

"Um," anggukku.

"Ehem."

Sasori-senpai berdehem cukup keras di belakang kami. Tatapannya dingin dan ditujukan pada Itachi-senpai. Ia maju tiga langkah lalu kemudian menurunkan tangan Itachi-senpai yang tanpa kusadari masih bertengger di pucuk kepalaku.

"Tanganmu membuat kepalanya berat," kata Sasori-senpai dingin.

"Kurasa aku tidak segemuk itu Sasori." Keduanya saling pandang dingin. Entah kenapa, aura di sekitarku mendadak sedikit kelam, padahal hari bersinar cerah.

"Oke minna, kita beristirahat di sini!" Seruan Pein-senpai mengalihkan perhatianku. Ia menunjuk sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas dan tidak ada pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa tempat ini cukup luas dan nyaman untuk kita mendirikan tenda. Sekitar lima belas meter tenggara dari sini juga ada sungai. Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk berkemah," lanjutnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu," sahut Hidan-senpai. Ia sudah meletakkan ranselnya di tanah dan mendudukinya.

"Aku ikut saja un!"

"Bukan tempat yang buruk kurasa," kata Kisame-senpai. Ia bahkan sudah mulai membongkar tas besar yang ia bawa. Karena badannya merupakan yang terbesar di antara semua anggota ia kebagian membawa tas lebih besar dibanding yang lain. Bahkan tenda yang akan kugunakan bersama Konan-senpai ia yang membawanya.

"Yosh, ayo kita mendirikan tenda senpai!"

Aku cukup terkesan dengan stamina Tobi-senpai yang seperti tak pernah habis. Setelah seharian mendaki serta menelusuri hutan disertai perdebatan usil dengan Dei-senpai dan Hidan-senpai ia masih terlihat paling bersemangat di antara kami.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kubantu mendirikan tenda," tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk dan menuju ke arahnya. Kami mengambil tenda dari Kisame-senpai dan mulai mendirikan tenda. Kesibukan kami diikuti anggota lain. Total tenda yang akan dirikan adalah empat tenda, masing-masing akan ditiduri tiga orang kecuali aku dan Konan-senpai yang tidur berdua saja. Pein-senpai sedikit kreatif karena ia katanya ingin mengundi anggota di setiap tendanya. Aku penasaran menunggu hasilnya nanti.

Pendirian tenda ini cukup makan waktu karena diselingi berbagai tingkah usil Hidan-senpai dan Tobi-senpai. Keduanya membuat lama pekerjaan karena terus mengganggu yang lain setelah tenda mereka selesai berdiri. Bahkan tenda yang didirikan Kakuzu-senpai harus kembali roboh berkat ulah keduanya. Dan semua kejadian itu terekam oleh kamera yang dipegang Zetsu-senpai. Senpai satu ini ternyata hobi memotret.

"Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, kalian pergilah mencari kayu bakar," titah Pein-senpai.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau yang selalu membuat ulah Hidan. Kerjakan saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku juga tidak un! Aku tidak ikut merobohkan tenda Kakuzu un!"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu Deidara, kau yang mengusulkan."

"Un!" Dei-senpai mengalihkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Pein-senpai memutar bosan bola matanya melihat itu. "Kerjakan saja atau kalian lebih memilih untuk menangkap ikan?"

"Aku mencari kayu saja," ucap Hidan-senpai akhirnya.

"Tunggu Hidan un!"

"Aku juga ikut senpai!" seru Tobi-senpai yang langsung berlari menyusul. Mereka bertiga memang selalu begitu.

"Lalu siapa yang mencari ikan Pein?"

"Tentu saja kau."

Kisame-senpai menyeringai. "Harusnya tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu tugas ini akan diberikan padaku," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu kau yang ahli dalam hal ini Kisame."

"Baiklah. Oi Kakuzu, kau ikut denganku." Kisame-senpai berteriak pada Kakuzu-senpai yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya. Ia langsung berjalan menyusul Kisame-senpai yang sudah duluan.

"Hinata, kau bantu mereka," kata Konan-senpai.

Aku harus berlari-lari kecil menyusul kedua senpaiku itu. Langkah-langkah lebar mereka membuatku sedikit kewalahan. Tanganku juga membawa dua dirigen besar untuk wadah air yang tadi diberikan oleh Konan-senpai, persediaan air kami sudah menipis. Sedangkan aku, Kisame-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai serta rombongan Hidan-senpai pergi, anggota lain menyiapkan berbagai hal. Mereka juga membuat beberapa peralatan dari bahan seadanya yang mereka dapat. Konan-senpai yang mengomando mereka.

"Senpai, aku ikut," ucapku saat aku sudah di samping mereka. Nafasku sedikit terengah. "Kita juga harus mengambil air."

"Aku lupa membawanya. Untung kau ikut Hinata," kata Kisame-senpai. "Kau bisa membawa ikannya nanti dan kami akan membawa airnya."

"Baik senpai."

Perjalanan kami cukup sunyi. Aku memang belum terlalu akrab dengan kedua senpai berbadan besar ini untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dan mereka juga tipe orang yang cukup pendiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan. Kurasa hanya aku yang merasa canggung di sini.

Haruskah aku mulai bicara? Topik apa?

"Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Sasori Hinata," ucap Kisame-senpai. Untunglah ia yang mulai membuka suara.

"Baru baru-baru ini senpai. Kami banyak mengobrol selama mendaki tadi."

"Siapa lagi selain dia?"

"Mungkin Itachi-senpai dan Pein-senpai," jawabku. "Konan-senpai juga, mungkin karena ia juga seorang perempuan."

Kisame-senpai menyeringai mendengar jawabanku, itu membuatnya terlihat mengerikan mengingat gigi-giginya yang lumayan tajam. Tidak hanya dia, Kakuzu-senpai juga bereaksi sama.

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Tidak. Hanya heran saja melihatmu bersama Sasori dan Itachi sepanjang perjalanan," balas Kisame-senpai. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengobrol lama dengan Pein."

"Oh, aku bicara banyak dengannya saat di rumah Jiraiya-san," terangku. "Ada maksud lain membicarakan ini senpai?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya agar tidak diam saja," kata Kakuzu-senpai. "Aku merasakan akan ada yang menarik Kisame."

"Yah aku juga. Sepertinya sudah mulai dimulai. Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menang." Ia menyeringai.

"Kurasa tidak ada," balas Kakuzu-senpai. "Mau bertaruh?"

"Khasmu sekali," dengus Kisame-senpai. "Tapi oke."

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami topiknya. Tidak ada subjek yang jelas siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Maksud kalian senpai? Pertaruhan untuk apa?"

Kisame-senpai terkekeh kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya pertaruhan kecil, kami sering melakukannya. Kau tahu? Hanya iseng."

"Oh," beoku. Mereka sepertinya membicarkan sesuatu yang _sesuatu._

.

.

.

Malam ini cukup cerah. Kanvas langit berwarna _navy_ dihiasi taburan bintang yang bermiliaran jumlahnya. _Spot_ di tengah butan ini cukup bagus untuk menikmati pemandangan malam, bintang-bintang terlihat jelas, bulan sabitnya juga menggantung indah. Menjadi ratu malam yang elok.

"Kau menyukai bulan Hinata?"

"Tidak ada kesukaan khusus," jawabku pada Pein-senpai. Kepalaku masih mendongak. "Hanya saja malam ini langit kelihatan begitu indah."

"Nikmati malammu Hinata, karena kita hanya akan menginap malam ini," ujar Pein-senpai. Ia kemudian mengacak pelan rambutku dan tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan ikut bernyanyi bersama yang lain. Mau ikut?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku maaih terpana dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Tanganku dengan sendirinya menyentuh tempat dimana Pein-senpai mendaratkan tangannya tadi. Aku merasakan perasaan hangat saat Pein-senpai melakukan itu, perasaan yang tak kurasakan saat Itachi-senpai melakukannya.

Jangan bilang kalau aku...

Tidak mungkin kan?

Aku mengamati Pein-senpai yang tengah ikut bernyanyi dan menari bersama yang lainnya mengitari api unggun yang nyalanya sudah tidak sebesar di awal tadi. Kisame-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai memainkan botol bekas yang diisi batu-batu kecil sebagai alat musik. Mereka semua bernyanyi dan menari bersama. Semuanya kelihatan bahagia. Tapi yang jadi fokusku adalah Pein-senpai. Pandanganku berpusat padanya dan pikiranku juga tertuju padanya.

Menurutku Pein-senpailah yang menunjukkan banyak perubahan sikap padaku. Dia dulu selalu menekanku dan kasar padaku. Pusat penyiksaanku, dialah penyebab semuanya. Ia yang memulai. Tapi ia juga memperbaiki semuanya. Sikapnya berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut padaku. Pein-senpai yang belum pernah kulihat dulu.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi setiap yang ia lakukan padaku menjadi begitu berkesan di kepalaku. Karena perbedaan sikapnya kah? Atau aku mulai mengaguminya?

Alasannya apa?

Dia yang mau menerimaku.

Sesimpel itu?

Kurasa tidak. Lalu apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku sedikit lain padanya?

"Hei."

Aku tersentak saat sebuah tepukan mendarat pelan di bahuku. Aku menoleh. Hidan-senpai mengumbar cengiran tak bersalah.

"Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" Tidak ada gurat rasa bersalah di wajah tampannya itu atau pun penyesalan. Rambut peraknya yang biasanya rapi kali ini sedikit berantakan. Membuatnya terlihat err... liar.

"Hahaha..." tawanya. "Jangan menatapnya terlalu lama, kau bisa jatuh cinta nanti."

"Eh?"

"Bukan _eh_ respon yang pantas kau katakan. Kau tidak takut patah hati lagi gadis?"

Aku bersungut-sungut. "Namaku Hinata senpai," ungkapku. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan yang kau katakan."

"Kuharap begitu, karena sakit hati itu menyakitkan. Kau sendiri juga sudah merasakannya," lanjutnya. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Ia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mengajakku bergabung menari bersama yang lain. Senpai satu ini memang suka bersikap seenaknya padaku. Tapi sikapnya ini lama-lama membuatku merasa nyaman berada di tengah rombongan ini. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan pada Kisame-senpai kalau aku juga dekat dengan Hidan-senpai juga, ia juga sering membantuku. Termasuk saat dengan Sasuke dulu, waktu di rumahnya. Ia juga selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

Oh, aku juga dekat dengan Dei-senpai. Tobi-senpai juga. Aa... mungkin dengan mereka semua aku juga dekat. Mereka semua teman yang mengasikkan.

Kami-sama, arigato sudah menautkan takdirku dengan mereka. Hidupku jadi lebih berwarna. Berteman dengan Akatsuki memang bukan hal yang buruk, dulu aku salah menilai mereka. Bodohnya aku pernah takut dengan orang-orang sebaik dan semenyenangkan seperti mereka.

Awal yang buruk bukan berarti akhir yang buruk juga kan?

.

.

.

..TBC..

.

.

.

 **AN :**

Arigato buat semua reader yang sudah mereview fic ini. Maaf gak bisa bales, kuota author habis :p

Terima kasih sudah selalu baca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita author. Author juga akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

Oh ya, mungkin akan ada romance di beberapa chapter nanti. Tapi bukan jadi tema utama kok, sebisa mungkin fic-nya lurus di genre friendship.

Yosh, don't forget untuk selalu RnR minna-san!


	13. Chapter 13

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Kita _finish_ un!"

"Benar senpai! Tapi aku yang pertama menginjakkan kaki di aspal. Aku yang menang!" Senpai yang sering bertingkah kekanakkan padahal aslinya sadis dan kejam itu terkekeh.

"Tidak Tobi," sangkal Hidan-senpai. "Lihat, kakimu baru satu sedangkan kakiku sudah di aspal semua!" Gantian Hidan-senpai yang tertawa menang. Ia memiting kepala Tobi-senpai dan mengacak kasar rambut hitam jabriknya. Khasnya. Aku juga sering diperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kau kalah bocah!" lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan aku senpai!" Tobi-senpai memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Kekanakkan sekali," dengus Kakuzu-senpai.

"Abaikan mereka. Kita sebaiknya membuat kenangan," usul Kisame-senpai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya kemudian melemparkannya pada Pein-senpai. Aku terkejut, itu kan berbahaya. Tapi Pein-senpai dengan mudah menangkapnya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah pohon di dekatnya dan menggores batang pohon itu menggunakan pisau lipat tadi.

Aku membaca apa yang barusan dituliskan Pein-senpai di batang pohon tadi setelah ia menyingkir. Kami seperti didikte membaca kanji yang digoresnya.

 _Akatsuki + Hinata._

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Meski sederhana tapi bagiku itu adalah sesuatu yang manis, lihat dulu siapa yang membuatnya. Pein-senpai a.k.a _leader_ Akatsuki yang notabenenya ditakuti seluruh KHS dan musuh-musuhnya. Tanpa mengenal ia yang sebenarnya rasanya tidak mungkin membayangkan hal sesederhana itu akan bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Mungkin aku akan langsung menyangkal itu andai aku tidak pernah jadi korban _bullying_ mereka.

"Tidak buruk juga," komentar Itachi-senpai. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kanan pohon itu. "Foto?"

"Siap un!"

"Oke senpai!"

"Yosh!" seru Hidan-senpai.

Ketiga orang itu langsung berpose di sisi lain pohon. Hidan-senpai yang tepat di samping pohon, tangannya menunjuk pada tulisan itu. Dei-senpai yang ada di sebelahnya juga melakukan pose sama sehingga membuat tanda tunjuk itu bertingkat. Tobi-senpai membuat tanda _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat.

"Ayo cepat minna!" ajak Tobi-senpai.

Kecuali Zetsu-senpai yang sedang menyetel kamera menggunakan tripodnya semua anggota mulai menempatkan diri. Aku sendiri berdiri di antara Itachi-senpai dan Sasori-senpai. Aku tidak terlalu banyak bergaya, hanya membuat tanda _peace_ di samping pipi. Itachi-senpai dan Sasori-senpai hanya berdiri tanpa pose. Bahkan tersenyum pun belum.

Pein-senpai dan Konan-senpai setengah jongkok di depan pohon. Kisame-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai berdiri di belakang pohon dan hanya menampilkan setengah tubuh mereka. Keduanya seperti muncul dari sisi kanan kiri pohon.

Baru setelah hampir satu menit Zetsu-senpai bergabung dengan anggota lain di samping trio berisik Akatsuki. Pohon itu menjadi pusat objek foto kami. Latar belakangnya adalah pepohonan hutan yang masih rindang.

"Hitungan ketiga _say cheese_ minna!" ucap Zetsu-senpai.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

" _CHEESE!"_

.

.

.

Tiga hari lagi semester baru akan dimulai, artinya liburan musim panasku akan segera berakhir. Tahun ini aku memiliki dua liburan musim panas, satu bersama Akatsuki dan yang lain bersama keluargaku. Meski tidak bisa dikatakan murni liburan karena kami hanya ikut perjalanan bisnis Otou-san selama tiga hari ke Otogakure.

Kota kecil itu benar-benar indah. Seperti namanya, kota yang masih sejuk karena banyaknya pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sana memang benar-benar _berbunyi_. Hampir di setiap sudut kotanya banyak musisi jalanan yang gemar menunjukkan bakat. Entah itu bermain solo atau dalam grup band. Ada juga _idol grup_ amatiran. Tapi semua itu nampaknya sudah cukup lazim di kota musik itu.

Saat aku menyaksikan _live music show_ di alun-alun kota aku merasa deja vu. Suasananya mirip dengan saat aku nonton Akatsuki di taman kota. Ah, mengingat itu aku jadi merindukan mereka. Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu mereka.

"Nee-san, boleh aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Hanabi melongokkan kepalanya dari daun pintu yang kubuka setengahnya. Surai coklat panjangnya yang diikat _pony tail_ jatuh ke bahunya.

"Tentu."

Begitu mendengar persetujuanku ia langsung bergegas masuk dan melompat ke ranjangku. Hanabi mengenakan kaos bergambar ikon kota Otogakure yang dibelinya sebagai oleh-oleh. Aku juga memiliki satu yang sama persis dengannya.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata-nee?"

"Hanya melihat foto."

Hanabi mengintip. "Oh foto liburan di Oto ya?"

Ia mengambil sebuah potret kemudian potret-potret lainnya. Adikku ini begitu asik mengamatinya, ia tak jarang tersenyum mengingat setiap momen yang terabadikan dalam bidang dua dimensi itu.

"Eh, foto siapa ini?" Hanabi memamerkan selembar foto. Foto liburanku bersama Akatsuki dan itu gambar saat Dei-senpai menggerai rambutnya. Dalam gambar itu ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan kalau ia adalah laki-laki. Penampilannya begitu alami seperti seorang gadis. Hanabi bisa salah mengira.

"Temanmu? Cantik sekali... matanya biru..."

Benar kan.

Aku terkikik pelan melihat responnya yang menatap kagum foto Dei-senpai.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Dia laki-laki Hanabi."

"Eh?!" Mata serupa milikku itu terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin..."

Aku mengambil foto lain dan menunjukkannya pada Hanabi. Foto kami yang sedang bermain di sungai saat menjelajah hutan. Di sana para laki-laki Akatsuki tengah bermain air dengan melepas pakaian atas mereka. Tentu ada foto Dei-senpai juga.

"Lihat. Aku tidak bohong kan?"

Hanabi ternganga melihatnya. "Dia bishounen sekali," gumamnya. "Tapi imut juga kalau ekspresinya begini."

Hanabi memperlihatkan foto saat Dei-senpai menggembungkan pipinya. Dia tidak melihat ke arah kamera. _Candid._ Aku ingat, itu adalah kejadian saat ikan bakar yang Dei-senpai sisihkan habis dimakan Tobi-senpai dan Kisame-senpai. Ia sangat kesal.

"Ne, Nee-san. Kelihatannya teman-temanmu menyenangkan?"

"Sangat." Aku mengangguk untuk menguatkan.

"Tapi, apa hanya ada seorang perempuan saja di sini?"

"Itu bukan masalah buatku Hanabi. Mereka orang-orang yang baik," yakinku.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Hanabi mengamati lama foto kami saat di pohon dengan tulisan _Akatsuki + Hinata_ itu. Itu merupakan foto kesukaanku. Aku berencana akan membelikan pigura dan memajangnya di kamar. Mungkin besok.

.

.

.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

"Uhh..."

Aku melenguh mendengar ponselku yang terus berdering padahal aku sudah menolak panggilan itu dua kali. Siapa sih yang menelepon sepagi ini? Sebenarnya aku ingin memanjakan diri dan bangun agak siangan, tapi benda persegi canggih itu menggangguku. Kali ini saja aku ingin mengutuk penemu ponsel.

Dengan berat hati dan tanganku memang terasa berat, aku meraih _smartphone_ milikku yang tergeletak di samping bantalku.

"Moshi-mosh—"

"Berani sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku?!"

Aku mengernyit mendengar nada tak suka dari seberang. Ia bicara terlalu keras dan membentak.

"Siapa?" gumamku.

"Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku Hinata?"

Aku langsung tersentak dan terbangun saat mengenali suaranya. Untuk memastikannya aku melihat pada layar ponselku. Benar saja...

"Pein-senpai?"

"Apa kau berharap Naruto yang meneleponmu?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Sikap menyebalkannya kambuh. "Gomen senpai, aku baru saja bangun."

"Jam segini? Dasar pemalas."

"Tidak salah kan kalau aku memanjakan diri? Lagian kenapa senpai meneleponku sepagi ini?" tanyaku. Maklum saja, hal seperti ini jarang sekali.

"Cepat bersiap."

"Mau kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu."

"Heih?!"

Aku langsung berlari ke jendela dan membuka gorden berwarna putih yang menggantung. Benar saja, di jalan sudah ada Pein-senpai yang melambaikan tangan padaku. Dari mana ia tahu letak kamarku?

Lupakan soal itu. Wajahnya sudah menampilkan mimik kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan siap dalam lima belas menit!"

Setelah mematikan ponsel aku langsung melemparnya ke atas kasur. Dengan bergegas aku membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Aku menyahut asal baju dari gantungan lalu mengenakannya sekenanya. Aku juga tidak menata rambutku, hanya menyisirnya agar tak kelihatan berantakan.

Langkah kakiku berderap menuruni tangga. Anggota keluarga sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga saat aku melirik sekitar.

"Jangan berlari di tangga Hinata," tegur ayahku. Ia sedang membaca koran paginya ditemani secangkir teh herbal.

"Mau kemana Hinata?"

"Aku akan pergi keluar Neji-nii!" sahutku sambil berlari kecil di dalam rumah.

"Hinata!"

"Ha'i!" Aku langsung menghentikan lariku begitu ayah menaikkan nada suaranya. Aku memang sudah melanggar peraturan rumah.

"Ittekimasu!"

Aku mendorong gerbang yang menutupi rumah. Kepalaku mencari ke arah kanan dan kiri, tidak ada Pein-senpai dimanapun. Ia tidak akan mengerjaiku. Aku sendiri sudah melihatnya. Tapi dimana dia?

"Kau melihat kemana?"

Aku terkejut saat Pein-senpai muncul dari beranda rumah depan rumahku. Sedang apa dia disana?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku menunggu di depan rumahmu?"

"Tapi kenapa di rumah orang lain?" tanyaku bingung.

"Disana ada bangku. Aku masih butuh duduk," ketusnya.

"Gomen..." ujarku. "Dimana yang lain senpai?"

"Tadi aku bilang _aku_ bukan _kami_."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut saja. Berdebat dengannya saat sedang kesal bukanlah pilihan baik. "Kita akan pergi kemana senpai?"

"Kemana saja."

Pein-senpai berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku harus mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyamai langkah kakinya. Kami tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju halte bus. Bahkan di dalam bus pun kami sibuk sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di pusat kota. Dimana banyak toko berjajar saling bersaing untuk menarik minat pelanggan. Liburan seperti ini pusat kota lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Tidak mungkin kan kau mengajakku berkencan?" ceplosku. Dan aku memang benar-benar keceplosan.

Pein-senpai menatapku datar setelahnya. Dia mendorong kepalaku menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan berkhayal."

Ugh.

Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan hal itu. Membuatku merasa tidak enak saja. Apalagi ditambah jawaban Pein-senpai. Aku jadi ingat pemikiranku soal perasaanku pada Pein-senpai. Saat aku merasakan kecewa karena jawaban ini, apa mungkin aku sudah jatuh suka padanya?

Kuharap tidak. Jika iya, maka aku selalu salah jatuh pada orang yang mencintai orang lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku hanya meringis. "Tidak ada," dustaku. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Konan-senpai saja? Dia kan kekasihmu?"

"Justru itu. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuknya."

"Hadiah?" Pein-senpai mengangguk. "Dalam rangka?"

" _Anniversary."_

"Waw... aku tidak tahu kalau _leader_ Akatsuki tersayang ini ternyata romantis," godaku. Aku bisa melihat sedikit semu di pipi Pein-senpai.

"Diamlah."

"Kau manis kalau malu-malu Pein-senpai."

Pein-senpai menatapku aneh. Ia menatap lama padaku.

Hinata baka!

"Ap—"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" sahutku. "Ayo kita cari hadiah untuk Konan-senpai," ralatku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah toko aksesoris perempuan yang bercat pink. _Girlish_ sekali.

Ugh... bodohnya aku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu pada Pein-senpai. Bagaimana kalau ia curiga padaku? Apa pendapatnya nanti?

Aku tidak mau dicap bersikap melunjak pada orang yang sudah membantuku dengan mencintainya.

Eh?

Apa barusan?

Aku mengakui kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Pein-senpai?

Huffft...

Aku menyerah. Aku memang suka padanya, mungkin juga sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Kisahku kali ini tidak ada debaran atau adegan manis. Hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa aku sudah menyukainya. Tapi aku sadar perasaan itu terlarang untukku. Aku harus menyerah sesegera mungkin.

"Hinata."

"Nani?"

"Kurasa apapun isi di dalam toko itu tidak akan cocok untuk Konan," kata Pein-senpai. Ia menatap aneh pada toko penuh pernak-pernik wanita itu. Seolah jijik dengannya.

Aku terkikik pelan. "Senpai benar."

"Kau tidak bisa diandalkan." Pein-senpai melangkah mendahuluikiu lagi. Ia berjalan cukup pelan kali ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang pantas untuk kuajak? Para laki-laki itu? Yang benar saja..."

Aku tahu jelas siapa yang dimaksud Pein-senpai. Benar juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Pein-senpai mengajak salah satu dari mereka. Pasti tidak akan beres.

"Memang apa yang disukai Konan-senpai?" tanyaku. Aku merasa cerewet karena banyak bicara.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Menurutmu apa yang cocok untuk dia?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Sulit juga ya... Konan-senpai tipe orang yang sulit ditebak."

"Karena itulah aku menyukainya. Dia berbeda dengan gadis yang lain. Alasan klasik kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa. Itu cinta Pein-senpai. Siapa yang tahu dia akan berlabuh pada siapa?"

Sama sepertiku. Salah pada dua orang untuk berlabuh.

Pein-senpai menatapku beberapa detik. Ia menatap tepat ke dalam mataku. Itu membuatku risih. Juga berdebar.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu senpai?"

Dia mengacak rambutku. "Kau puitis sekali."

"Orang bilang patah hati membuat kita lebih bijaksana."

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Kau, sepertinya bersikap berbeda jika denganku," ucapnya serius.

"Eh?"

Pein-senpai tidak merespons lagi. Ia tampaknya menunggu mendengar kejelasan dariku. Laki-laki ini peka sekali, padahal aku tidak begitu menyadari sikapku padanya begitu berbeda.

"Mungkin karena aku nyaman bersamamu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Etto... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya..."

Pein-senpai masih menunggu.

"Mungkin karena kau terbuka padaku aku jadi merasa aman saja jika mengatakan semua yang kurasakan padamu," jawabku akhirnya. "Mungkin..."

Ada nada keraguan di suaraku. Karena aku tahu ada alasan lain untuk itu.

"Kau yang membuatku begini senpai. Kau yang mengajariku agar aku menjadi diri sendiri kan? Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi sepertinya aku baru bisa menunjukkannya banyak padamu dan sedikit pada yang lain," lanjutku.

"Tak apa Hinata," balas Pein-senpai.

"Um."

"Tapi Hinata..."

Aku menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Pein-senpai.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Kau hanya akan sakit hati nanti."

Deg.

Senpai, kau membaca perasaanku? Atau aku terlalu mudah untuk dibaca?

Tapi maaf, aku sudah mencintaimu.

Aku juga baru memutuskan kalau aku mencintaimu hari ini. Aku tahu kau tidak jahat. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin aku tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Tidak mungkin kan?"

"Syukurlah." Dia tersenyum tulus untukku. "Aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai. Kau juga jangan salah mencintai orang lagi."

"Hu'um."

Kuharap juga tidak akan lagi senpai. Aku sudah merasakan patah hati dan denganmu aku juga pasti merasakan itu.

Tapi rasanya berbeda denganmu. Tidak seperti saat dengan Naruto, aku tidak terlalu sakit. Mungkin karena aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau aku harus menyerah.

Mungkin juga karena perasaanku tertutupi oleh perasaan pertemanan. Atau mungkin karena kau terlalu baik bagiku untuk kusalahkan.

Entahlah. Masih banyak mungkin-mungkin lain yang bisa kugunakan sebagai alasan. Yang jelas aku kagum padamu dan aku tidak akan menghianati pertemanan yang berharga ini dengan perasaanku. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Konan-senpai. Dan aku juga tak ingin ada perselisihan, jadi biarkan semua ini kusimpan sendirian setidaknya sampai aku kuat menahannya.

.

.

.

..TBC..

.

.

.

 **AN** **:**

Gomen, gomen... Hinata harus patah hati lagi. Tapi jadi nyambung kan sama judulnya? Hehehe...

Dan...

Arigato buat semua reader yang selalu menunggu, membaca dan mereview fic ini. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah fav dan follow.

Jangan lupa untuk terus RnR ya minna-san!


	14. Chapter 14

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

Aku memperhatikan Sasori-senpai dan Itachi-senpai yang sejak keduanya bertemu sibuk saling tatap satu sama lain. Aku heran dengan apa yang kedua orang tampan ini lakukan. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu betah melakukannya?

"Etto... senpai?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Entah mereka mendengarku atau tidak. Aku menghela nafas lelah.

"Senpai..."

Aku memosisikan diriku di tengah tubuh keduanya. Masing-masing tanganku mendorong tubuh mereka menjauh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

Mereka berdua bertanya dengan ketus dan bersamaan. Aku terkikik mendengarnya.

"Karena kalian sama-sama mengajakku pergi ke toko buku jadi sekalian saja, lagi pula jamnya juga bersamaan. Tidak apa kan?"

"Hm."

"Hn."

"Ayolah senpai, jangan hanya diam disini saja. Aku juga berencana membeli kotak pensil baru. Ne?"

Keduanya masih saling tatap dalam diam. Hei, ada apa dengan mereka berdua ini? Hari bisa segera sangat terik kalau mereka hanya terus dalam diam begitu.

"Ayo..."

Aku menarik tangan mereka berdua untuk segera beranjak. Berat juga.

"Lepaskan Hinata," ucap Itachi-senpai.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," ketus Sasori-senpai.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku lalu berbalik. Aku berjalan mundur di hadapan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ini? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar bukan?"

Keduanya sama diam. Aku tahu itu artinya tidak.

Itachi-senpai membalikkan tubuhku ke depan. "Berjalanlah dengan benar, kau bisa menabrak orang lain."

"Aa.."

Hari ini secara kebetulan kedua senpaiku mengajakku keluar ke toko buku. Ada yang ingin mereka beli katanya. Aku cukup heran, padahal Sasori-senpai sudah memiliki banyak koleksi buku di rumahnya. Itachi-senpai juga bukan seperti seorang kutu buku. Tapi aku juga bersyukur karena aku bisa membeli kotak pensil. Kemarin aku tidak sempat karena Pein-senpai tidak mau kuajak mampir ke toko buku atau minimarket. Ia bilang sudah terlalu sore.

Itu salahnya. Ia sendiri tidak segera memilih hadiah yang tepat untuk Konan-senpai padahal aku sudah menyarankan banyak pilihan yang terpikirkan olehku. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya membeli sepasang gelang dari untaian benang yang sederhana. Itupun setelah berkali-kali kami keluar masuk toko. Aku tidak tahu ia orang yang ribet soal beginian.

"Hinata."

"Ya?" sahutku seraya menoleh kepada Itachi-senpai.

"Kau yakin tidak melewatkan ini?"

Aku menoleh toko yang ditunjuk Itachi-senpai di sampingnya. Mereka masih dua meter di belakangku. Aku tersenyum untuk kebodohanku karena sudah melewati toko buku yang juga menjual alat tulis kantor dan sekolah.

Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Gomen."

Aku kembali pada mereka. Kami memasuki toko yang tak terlalu besar itu. Aku langsung menuju ke bagian alat tulis untuk mencari barang yang ingin kubeli.

Ugh, kotak-kotak pensil itu begitu imut. Aku bingung mau memilih yang mana. Pilihanku jatuh pada dua kotak yang berwarna putih dan krem. Imut dan kalem.

"Senpai, yang mana?" tanyaku meminta pendapat.

"Krem."

"Putih."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar dua jawaban berbeda dari Itachi-senpai dan Sasori-senpai. "Jadi?"

"Beli saja keduanya. Kenapa ribet sekali?"

Benar juga. Aku bisa bergantian memakainya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya Sasori-senpai," balasku. "Um, ngomong-ngomong buku apa yang ingin kalian beli?"

"Kurasa aku tidak jadi Hinata," jawab Itachi-senpai. Ia sudah berjalan ke arah kasir. "Kau juga sudah kan?"

Aku mengangguk lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasori-senpai. Kuberi tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sudah punya buku itu." Ia menyusul Itachi-senpai.

"Isssh...," gumamku. Mereka ini aneh sekali.

.

.

.

"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Jangan bodoh Hinata. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasori-senpai.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa hari ini sedikit membosankan. Kalian berdua hanya diam saja, setidaknya tunjukkan sisi diri kalian yang lain," sungutku.

"Maksudmu?" bingung Itachi-senpai.

"Aku sudah banyak bicara seharian ini, ini kan aku yang sebenarnya. Tapi kalian hanya diam saja," protesku.

"Ini kami yang sebenarnya Hinata."

"Begitulah kami."

"Oo.. ini pertama kalinya kalian sependapat hari ini."

Tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Kami bertiga hanya melewati jalanan yang ramai dan padat dengan diam. Posisiku yang di tengah mereka berdua membuatku seperti di kawal, tapi aku merasa cukup senang. Aku merasa kalau aku dilindungi. Aku merasa aku berharga bagi mereka. Memikirkan ini membuatku bahagia.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi berarti di hidup orang lain? Menyenangkan.

"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Ya?"

Aku tersenyum sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, setidaknya aku tidak harus terus di rumah. Yah... meskipun ini sedikit membosankan dan aku tidak bisa melihat sisi kalian yang lain. Aku cukup senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan dengan tenang di setiap tapak-tapak kaki mereka. Berada di antara dua orang pendiam seperti mereka membuatku merasa damai. Diam kami bukan canggung, tetapi saling memberi waktu.

"Senpai..."

"..."

"..."

"Senpai..."

"..."

"..."

"Senpai..."

"..."

"..."

"Senpa—"

"Kami punya nama Hinata," ketus Sasori-senpai. Sepertinya ia kesal denganku. Hihihi. Lucu juga melihat ekspresinya yang sedang kesal.

Ah, Itachi-senpai juga tampak terganggu rupanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami terus?" Nada kesal tidak disembunyikan oleh senpai dengan rambut sepanjang tengkuk ini.

"Tidak ada. Hanya iseng," rengesku. "Senpai... aku mencintai kalian."

"!"

"?"

"Kenapa kalian malah diam? Ne, ne, kalian terkejut ya?" tanyaku usil. "Ahaha... aku bercanda."

"Ini tidak lucu Hinata," ucap Sasori-senpai.

"Yeah. Kau mulai menyebalkan seperti Tobi," dukung Itachi-senpai.

"Mengerjai kalian berdua itu menyenangkan. Harusnya kalian lihat wajah kalian tadi. Menggemaskan," ucapku. Mereka berdua sama-sama langsung mendengus mendengar alasanku dan kembali tak bicara lagi.

"Senpai..."

Diam.

"Senpai..."

Hening.

"SENPAI!"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak Hinata," gerutu Sasori-senpai.

"Bukan. Maksud—"

"Dan jangan bertingkah konyol seperti itu," sambung Itachi-senpai.

"Tidak senpai! Maksudku adalah Hidan-senpai. Aku melihatnya. Dan dia tidak dalam kondisi baik. Hidan-senpai terluka," ungkapku. Jariku menujuk pada sebuah taman di depan kami. Tepatnya di bawah pohon momiji yang daunnya masih berwarna hijau.

Aku tidak salah lihat. Di bawah pohon itu benar ada Hidan-senpai, ia sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Gaya berpakaiannya yang tidak pernah mengancingkan dua kancing teratasnya yang membuatku mengenalinya selain rambut peraknya yang selalu klimis.

Itachi-senpai dan Sasori-senpai memfokuskan mata mereka ke tempat yang kutunjuk. Mereka juga mengenali Hidan-senpai.

"Hidan-senpai sepertinya terluka. Ayo kita kesana!" panikku. Aku segera berlari ke arah taman dan diikuti Itachi-senpai serta Sasori-senpai.

Saat kami tiba di sana, Hidan-senpai tengah menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, untung hanya sedikit. Sepertinya bibirnya sobek. Memar-memar juga ada di beberapa bagian wajahnya yang lain. Baju dan penampilannya begitu berantakkan. Dia habis berkelahi?

"Hidan-senpai!"

"Hidan?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hidan-senpai mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia akan membuka suara, tapi sebelum ia bicara ia sudah terlebih dulu mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi bibirnya.

"Senpai, kau terluka. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan panik. Aku duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Hidan-senpai berusaha tersenyum, tapi karena lukanya itu bukan senyum yang muncul tapi ringisan. "Aku tak apa Hinata."

"Tapi kau terluka. Apa kau habis berkelahi?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Tanda kalau aku laki-laki."

"Tapi—"

"Sebegitu khawatirkah kau padaku gadis?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir!" ucapku cepat. Terlalu cepat bahkan.

Hidan-senpai terkekeh pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menghawatirkanku berlebih."

"Aku akan terus menghawatirkanmu. Itachi-senpai juga. Sasori-senpai juga. Yang lain juga," balasku. "Bagiku kalian semua berharga. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada kalian."

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri Hinata. Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"?" Aku mengernyitkan keningku dengan arti dari ucapan Hidan-senpai. Apa hubungannya denganku?

"Maksudmu Hidan?" tanya Itachi-senpai.

Hidan-senpai mendecih. "Aku bertemu musuh kita. Satu lawan empat. Mereka bilang balas dendam dengan perkelahian terakhir anggota kita dititipkan padaku. Mereka juga mengatakan untuk menjaga gadis kita."

"Gadis kita?" Nada pertanyaan Sasori-senpai menggantung.

"Kau yang bilang kalau kau kekasihnya Sasori. Dan kau juga yang mengundang mereka membawa banyak orang. Apa maksudnya itu hah?"

Ada sedikit raut terkejut di wajah Sasori-senpai, tapi tidak lama. Ekspresi itu sedetik kemudian digantikan dengan wajah yang seram. Wajah yang sama saat Sasori-senpai mengahadapi tiga berandal yang menggangguku dulu. Ini mode Akatsuki-nya. Itachi-senpai juga memasang tampang sama.

"Jadi mereka ingin balas dendam karena kalah dariku eh? Beraninya."

"Sasori, katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" selidik Itachi-senpai. Wajahnya benar-benar serius.

"Mereka berniat berbuat kurang ajar pada Hinata," kata Sasori-senpai dengan geram. "Untung saja aku membututi Hinata dari restoran waktu itu."

"Cih! Berani-beraninya mereka. Tidak salah aku tadi menghajar mereka."

"Meski kau kalah."

"Hoi Ita—"

"Begitu bukan?"

Hidan-senpai tidak jadi membantah. "Aku bukan Pein yang bisa menghajar mereka sendirian. Sudah lumayan aku bisa membuat mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Mungkin akan ada perkelahian cukup besar. Atau malah pertarungan," ujar Itachi-senpai.

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Tapi Hinata."

"Aku?" Aku memandang tak paham pada Sasori-senpai. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Hinata, maaf membuatmu terlibat dengan ini. Tapi para berandal yang mengganggumu waktu itu tahu kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan kami. Dan karena mereka musuh kami mereka pasti juga akan mengincarmu," jelas Sasori-senpai.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ini jugakah keterlibatan jika aku bersama Akatsuki? Melihat Sasori-senpai yang dulu berkelahi saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Bagaimana jika memang harus ada perkelahian lagi?

"A-aku... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sssh... kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata. Biar kami yang mengurus mereka," ucap Sasori-senpai menenangkan.

"Tapi Hinata, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar rumah dulu. Bisa jadi bahaya," kata Itachi-senpai. "Kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Aku memandang kedua senpaiku itu dengan pandangan yang entah bagaimana. Dan terakhir pada Hidan-senpai dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Senpai... maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kalian jadi harus berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Apa yang kau katakan gadis? Kami akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap aman, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Aku dan yang lain akan selalu melindungimu."

Aku menatap lama pada Hidan-senpai. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena perkataannya yang begitu lembut padaku. Tak ada nada kasar atau sengak dalam bicaranya.

"Arigato senpai," ujarku bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Hoi, jangan menangis! Kami tidak ingin dikira mengapa-apakanmu. Aku tidak ingin tambah memar karena dikeroyok."

"Dasar cengeng."

"Melankolis. Dasar perempuan."

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Hei, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bersama Hinata di waktu yang bersamaan? Kurasa bukan karena kebetulan eh?"

Tidak ada yang menyahuti pertanyaan dari Hidan. Kedua pemuda yang berjalan di sisi kanan dan kiri pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekikas.

"Ide murahan apa yang kalian gunakan agar bisa keluar dengannya?" Itachi dan Sasori masih bungkam. "Toko buku?"

"!"

"!"

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama terkejut.

"Jadi benar heh?" Hidan terkekeh. "Kalian berdua bodoh. Harusnya kalian meminta ideku untuk itu."

"Yang benar saja," dengus Sasori.

"Memangnya kau bisa diandalkan untuk ini?" Itachi menatap meremehkan pemilik surai silver tersebut.

Hidan menyeringai.

"Kuberi tahu... Sasori, harusnya kau mengajaknya mencari buku di rumahmu. Katakan kalau kau kesulitan mencarinya di perpustakaan sebesar itu. Setidaknya kau bisa berduaan dengannya seharian," ucap Hidan. "Itachi, apa otakmu sudah tidak jenius lagi eh? Kau bisa modus dengan mengajaknya belajar bersama. Aku yakin hubungan kalian bisa lebih dekat. Ne, bagaimana?" lanjut Hidan dengan bangga. Ia memainkan kedua alisnya.

Sasori dan Itachi memalingkan muka. Mereka tidak mungkin mengakui kalau ide Hidan memang cemerlang.

"Ke toko buku? Klasik sekali..." ujar Hidan. "Hei, hei, bagaimana?" Hidan menyikut rusuk mereka bergantian dengan main-main.

"Urusai Hidan!"

"Hn."

Hidan terkekeh melihat dengusan kekalahan dari kedua sohibnya itu. "Tapi kalian meminta bantuanku pun aku tidak akan mau menolong. Karena aku menyayanginya juga."

"Apa maksudmu Hidan?" tanya Sasori. Itachi juga melayangkan pandang penuh tanya pada pemuda tinggi tegap itu.

"Ra..ha..si..a.."

"Oi!"

"Hidan..."

.

..

TBC

..

.

 **AN :**

Hai...hai... minna-san! Apa kabar?

Chap ini masih masa liburan yah. Mungkin chapter depan udah masuk sekolah lagi. So, ditunggu terus kelanjutannya ya.

Oh ya, review kalian membuat author semangat nulis fic ini. Arigato!

Buat yang sudah baca terima kasih ya... Buat yang baca dan review terima kasihnya dobel. Yang RnR ples fav/follow arigato gozaimashu triple deh! XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Uh..."

Badanku bergetar. Air mataku juga sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. Kedua tanganku saling meremas untuk melampiaskan rasa takutku. Bibirku rasanya sangat sulit dibuka untuk berteriak. Aku sangat ketakutan.

Senpai...

"Berani juga ya kau keluar sendirian. Apa Hidan tidak memperingatimu gadis?"

Aku menatap seorang berandal yang sekarang tengah mendesakku. Posisiku sangat tidak baik, aku ada di gang sempit yang sepi. Berandal itu semakin mendekatiku.

"Aku bisa menggunakanmu sebagai sandera untuk menyerang mereka," pemuda itu menyeringai mengerikan. Pasti sudah terpikirkan rencana buruk di kepalanya.

"Senpai..."

Aku menyesal tidak menghiraukan peringatan senpaiku. Harusnya sore ini aku tidak keluar rumah sendirian. Aku tidak tahu mereka benar-benar mengawasiku, padahal ini hanya di dekat rumahku saja.

"Bagus. Menangislah... panggil saja mereka sepuasmu gadis."

"Akh!"

Aku berteriak saat dia menyahut tanganku dan mencengkramnya kasar. Tanganku terasa panas dan perih, kulitku pasti sudah merah. Aku sangat ketakutan.

"Senpai...tolong aku..."

"Panggil saja! Mereka tidak akan datang gadis. Hahaha...!"

"Hoi!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

Bukh!

Tubuh berandal itu terpental ke samping. Pipinya mengeluarkan darah karena sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Ia mendecih dan meludah, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilnya begitu. Itu panggilanku padanya tahu."

"Hidan-senpai..."

Hidan-senpai berdiri di hadapanku. Ia menggiring tubuhku agar berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Aku menatapnya dengan berbinar. Aku merasa lega saat tahu dia datang.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu di depannya. Pergilah dari sini," ucap Hidan-senpai.

"Kenapa? Takut kalah heh?"

Hidan-senpai belum menjawab. Meski tidak melihat wajahnya aku tahu ia berekspresi menyeramkan. Aku bisa merasakan aura Akatsuki-nya. Dia dalam mode itu.

"Aku bisa berbuat apa saja untuk melindunginya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Hinata ketakutan karena aku menghabisimu _bastrad!"_

"Cih!"

Pemuda yang tadi berniat menyanderaku berlari maju sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menyerang Hidan-senpai. Hidan-senpai menunduk setelah mendorongku ke belakang. Ia kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Kau yang memulai," ucap Hidan-senpai. Ia meremas kedua telapak tangannya dengan santai sampai mengeluarkan bunyi 'kretek'. "Hinata, tutup matamu kalau kau tidak mau melihat ini," lanjut Hidan-senpai.

Aku mengangguk.

Bugh!

Brak!

"Akh!"

Aku ngeri mendengar semua suara itu. Sesuai perintah Hidan-senpai aku menutup erat kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan anarkis yang tengah berlangsung di hadapanku. Dulu saja Sasori-senpai yang notabenenya pendiam bisa sangat mengerikan, apalagi Hidan-senpai yang memang sudah berandalan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika ia sudah dalam mode Akatsuki-nya itu.

"Aaarrgh!"

Aku tahu itu bukan teriakan dari Hidan-senpai. Aku lega. Yang bisa kudengar hanyalah teriakan dari berandal tadi. Itu berarti Hidan-senpai tidak terkena pukulan. Dia akan menang kan?

Bugh.

"Cih! Jangan sok menantangku _bastrad_!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan saat Hidan-senpai selesai bicara. Di hadapanku berandalan tadi sudah duduk terkapar. Bibirnya berdarah dan wajahnya penuh memar. Hampir semua kancing bajunya hilang entah kemana. Ia berkeringat banyak.

Mataku beralih menatap punggung Hidan-senpai. Karena posisinya yang membelakangiku aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Kuharap ia tidak terluka.

"Cih!" Hidan-senpai menendang kaki pemuda tadi. "Pergilah atau kau akan lebih babak belur."

.

.

.

"Apa sakit? Aku tidak tahu kau terluka senpai. Soalnya kau tidak berteriak tadi," ucapku. Tanganku dengan hati-hati mengusap bibir Hidan-senpai yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah menggunakan sapu tangan. Padahal ia belum sembuh benar dari luka yang kemarin.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir padaku."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan selalu menghawatirkanmu."

"Ya...ya..." sungut Hidan-senpai. "Aku tidak ingin kau ketakutan kalau aku sampai berteriak. Lagian kau ini bagaimana? Sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak keluar sendirian kan?"

"A-aku..."

"Inilah yang kami takutkan akan terjadi. Apa kau tidak bisa berdiam diri untuk membuat dirimu sendiri aman hah?"

"Senpai—"

"Untung saja aku datang. Bagaimana jika tidak? Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa kau nanti."

"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

Akhirnya ia memberiku kesempatan bicara.

"Arigato, karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Kemarin kau juga berkelahi untukku. Terima kasih," ungkapku.

Hidan-senpai menampilkan mimik tidak suka. "Apa yang kau katakan gadis? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu."

"Karena?"

"Karena..."

Perkataan Hidan-senpai tidak dilanjutkan. Aku masih menunggunya. Aku tahu benar apa yang ingin diucapkannya, dia hanya malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Karena apa senpai?"

"Karena..." Lagi-lagi perkataannya terputus. Ia mengerlingkan bola matanya, seolah enggan berbicara. "...karena kau berharga untukku. Puas?" lanjutnya dengan cepat. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Senpai, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku lagi."

"Ya. Kau memang pantas mengucapkannya berkali-kali padaku," ujar Hidan-senpai. "Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai terlibat bahaya lagi."

"Tapi kau juga akan selalu menyelamatkanku kan? Kau kan sudah berkata begitu. Laki-laki tidak akan menarik janjinya kan?"

"Aku membencimu gadis!" Berbeda dari kata-katanya Hidan-senpai malah mendekap kepalaku ke bahunya. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu senpai."

.

.

.

Haaah...

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hari-hariku di sekolah akan dimulai lagi hari ini. Ini adalah hari pertamaku setelah liburan musim panas. Aku harus menyiapkan mental berlebih karena hari-hari yang kuhadapi tidak seringan dulu. Akan banyak orang yang membenciku yang mewarnai hariku nantinya.

Huuufft.

Kurapikan sedikit lagi rambutku yang panjangnya sampai sepunggung. Aku merasa diriku tidak terlalu cantik, rambutku walaupun lurus terkesan kaku. Pipiku juga _chubby._ Tinggi pas-pasan. Aku juga merasa kalau aku sedikit gemukan akhir-akhir ini. Pantas saja tidak ada yang tertarik padaku.

Eh? _Stop_.

Kenapa malah memikirkan ini? Aku harus segera berangkat.

"Hinata, mau bareng?"

Neji-nii mengintip dari pintu kamarku yang terbuka sepertiganya. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam Konoha High School dan tas selempang yang tersampir di bahunya. Di belakangnya menyembul kepala coklat Hanabi yang ikut mengintip.

"Aku juga ikut! Mau berangkat bersamaku dan Neji-nii?" tanyanya.

Aku mengumbar senyumku. "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Ohayo Nata un!"

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!"

"Yo gadis!"

"Pagi."

Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku pada Neji-nii yang masih ada di sampingku. Ia memandang tidak suka keempat anggota Akatsuki yang barusan menyapaku. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu sebenarnya, tapi mengingat hubungan keduanya yang tidak baik aku yakin aku pasti akan diinterogasi Neji-nii.

Aku bisa merasakan aura dingin Neji-nii.

"Ayo Hinata." Dia menarik tanganku menjauh. Aku hanya mengikut saja.

"Oi un, kau mau membawanya kemana un?"

Aku hanya menatap memohon pada Dei-senpai agar menyerahkan semua ini padaku saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya mereka seenaknya menyapaku di hadapan Neji-nii. Oke, itu bukan hal yang salah untuk dilakukan. Tapi ini akan membuatku berada dalam masalah.

"Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Neji-nii dingin.

"A-aku..."

"Kau bilang temanmu itu orang baik. Jangan bilang kalau itu mereka?"

Aku menunduk. Aku tidak berani memandang tepat ke matanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Mereka sama sekali bukan orang baik. Kau tahu siapa mereka bukan? Mereka itu Akatsuki Hinata."

"Aku tahu Nii-san."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka? Kau dipaksa?"

Aku hanya diam.

"Itu kemauanmu sendiri?"

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Atau kau... di- _bully_ mereka?" lanjut Neji-nii. "Kurasa itu yang paling mungkin."

"Mereka sudah tidak melakukannya. Mereka bukan orang yang buruk."

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Jangan terlalu polos."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Itu karena aku..."

Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Aku tidak ingin Neji-nii tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki teman dan bahkan dibenci.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Hinata. Kau jangan dekat-dekat mereka lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu Hinata. Lakukan saja."

.

.

.

"Apa un? Jadi kau menyetujuinya saja un?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Maaf. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa sering bertemu kalian lagi."

"Yang benar saja un!"

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu Dei-senpai. Jika Neji-nii mengatakan hal seperti itu, artinya itu sudah final."

"Jadi kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Aku mungkin akan sembunyi-sembunyi menemui kalian Itachi-senpai."

"Tidak masuk akal un. Kita teman, tidak ada teman yang bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Memangnya kita kriminal un."

"Aku tahu, tapi maafkan aku senpai."

"Kau sebut dirimu teman kita un? Yang benar saja. Jangan membuatku tertawa un!" ujar Dei-senpai marah. "Cih! Gadis baik sepertimu bisa apa? Menurut saja terus dan kau akan terkekang un."

Dei-senpai berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang. Ia pergi dengan kesal.

"Dei-senpai..."

Konan mengusap puggungku. "Jangan menangis. Kau mengenal Deidara, dia orang yang emosional."

"Yang dikatakan Deidara ada benarnya juga Hinata," sahut Kisame-senpai. "Kau tidak seharusnya selalu menuruti kata orang padamu."

"Neji-nii bukan hanya sekedar orang, dia kakakku. Hubunganku dan dia bisa rusak."

"Dia bersikap begitu karena dia peduli denganmu."

"Pein-senpai..."

"Meski aku tidak bisa menerima alasanmu sama seperti Deidara."

Pein-senpai juga menyusul pergi. Ia menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Hanya melihat punggungnya saja aku bisa merasakan aura dinginnya.

.

.

.

"Nee-san, jadi selama ini yang kau anggap teman itu adalah musuh Neji-nii? Bagaimana kau bisa menghianati kakak seperti itu?"

"Ha-hanabi..."

"Masih ada orang lain kan. Kenapa harus para bernadalan yang kau jadikan teman?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku–"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berteman dengan mereka lagi," putusnya.

Aku terbelalak. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka baik?" tanyaku.

Hanabi memalingkan muka. "Itu karena aku tidak tahu siapa mereka yang sebenarnya."

Hanabi pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Ada apa sekarang? Neji-nii, Dei-senpai, Pein-senpai dan sekarang Hanabi juga.

Apa salahku?

.

.

.

"Senpa—"

Aku menurunkan lambaian tanganku saat ekor mataku menangkap tatapan tajam dari Neji-nii. Sapaanku pada Dei-senpai dan Sasori-senpai terpaksa harus kubatalkan. Sejak Neji-nii tahu aku memiliki hubungan dengan Akatsuki dia lebih sering mengawasiku. Ia sering berada di sekitarku.

Aku memandang sendu saat melihat Dei-senpai menatapku tidak suka dan mendengus. Ia melengos begitu saja melewatiku. Sasori-senpai juga hanya sekilas melirikku.

Hatiku rasanya ngilu melihatnya. Kami-sama...inikah cobaan pertemanan yang harus kuhadapai? Kenapa aku harus ada di antara dua pilihan yang melibatkan teman dan kakakku?

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari hubungan kami tidak membaik. Aku hanya bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Akatsuki saja. Itupun hanya karena sebuah kebetulan. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuajak bicara, hanya Konan-senpai, Itachi-senpai dan kadang-kadang juga Kisame-senpai. Bahkan Hidan-senpai dan Tobi-senpai juga tidak pernah muncul di depanku. Apa mereka juga marah padaku?

Kenapa?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Duk.

"Aduh!"

"Oh maaf Hinata, aku tidak sadar kau berdiri di sini. Tapi, tumben kau sendirian? Dimana orang-orang yang kau bilang teman-temanmu itu? Apa kau sudah dicampakkan?" tanya gadis merah jambu, nada akhirnya terdengar sinis dan sengak.

"Sakura..."

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan bukan, saat kau sudah menganggapnya teman lalu tiba-tiba dia meninggalkanmu. Bahkan setelah kau berusaha membuatnya kembali dia tetap mengabaikanmu. Perasaan itu tidak menyenangkan," kata Sakura. Ia menatap ke dalam bola mataku. "Itu juga yang kurasakan saat kau lebih memilih Akatsuki itu sebagai temanmu Hinata. Sekarang rasakanlah apa yang pernah aku rasakan."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira Sakura. Aku tidak dicampakkan."

"Oh ya? Mana mungkin berandal seperti mereka akan terus berteman dengan anak baik-baik sepertimu. Mereka tidak akan betah."

"Mereka bukan berandal. Mereka adalah Akatsuki, teman-temanku, dan aku juga bagian dari mereka."

"Terserah apa katamu Hinata. Aku juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan seseorang dari mereka."

Sakura berlalu.

Namun aku sedikit terusik dengan perkataannya. Dia juga merasakan sakit saat aku menolak ajakan pertemanannya. Apakah aku salah tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Alasan yang membuatku menolaknya adalah karena aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat dengan Akatsuki yang saat itu mem- _bully_ -ku.

Dengan tidak menjelaskan semua itukah yang membuat mereka membenciku? Jika benar maka aku sendirilah yang membuat mereka membenciku.

Benarkah begit—ah! Itu...

"Hidan-senpai!" seruku. Aku melambai padanya. Pemuda bersurai perak klimis itu hanya melirik. Ia tetap melangkah meski tahu aku menuju kepadanya.

Dia menghindariku?

"Senapi tunggu! Hidan-senpai!"

Grap.

Akhirnya aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan seragamku gadis," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak jika kau mau kabur dariku."

"Aku hanya ingin kita bicara di tempat yang sepi."

"Eh?"

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini adalah lapangan parkir sekolah. Tempat ini memang sepi, hanya ada kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Senpai...apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Bagaimana kau memutuskan itu eh?"

"Kau tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku," ucapku.

"Apakah berarti begitu?"

Aku menyadari maksudnya. "Belum tentu..."

Hidan-senpai tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu dalam msalah kalau aku bicara denganmu. Hyuuga sialan itu selalu mengawasimu."

"Yang kau sebut Hyuuga sialan itu juga adalah kakakku."

"Ya, apalah itu."

"Dei-senpai masih marah padaku ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Hidan-senpai menyahut cepat. "Dia menganggapmu penting, karena itulah dia marah padamu."

"Apakah aku salah?"

"Kau tidak bisa disalahkan. Tapi karena aku seorang teman maka aku akan bilang kau salah."

Aku tersenyum getir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bodoh? Minta maaf sana! Bicara pada Deidara."

"Tapi Dei-senpai menghindariku. Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

"Jangan asal memutuskan."

"Kira-kira apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

Hidan-senpai menyeringai, bukan dalam artian negatif. "Kau temannya bukan? Kau harus mempercayainya."

Aku tersenyum untuk kata-kata Hidan-senpai yang melegakanku. "Terima kasih senpai. Aku akan mencobanya."

.

..

TBC

..

.

 **AN :**

Gomen...gomen...gomen, author update-nya lama. Baru gak teralalu mood buat nulis padahal ide udah ada. Gomen ne, jadi nunggu lama.

Oke, saya gak akan banyak bicara(nulis)... Arigato buat semua reader-san yang mau baca fic author, lebih-lebih yang kasih review.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan minna-san!

Semoga aja gak terlalu lama update-nya XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Brokenheart**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 - ending**

Sudah kuputuskan ini, aku akan menjalani kehidupan SMA-ku dengan tenang. Belajar, berteman dan bermain. Tapi sebelum itu masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan.

Pertama...

"Ano... maaf tiba-tiba meminta ini. Bisakah aku bicara dengan kalian?" tanyaku pada Sakura dan yang lain. Aku sedikit ketakutan saat memberanikan diri, tidak ada dari mereka yang menatapku dengan ramah.

"Kami tidak tertarik," kata Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak melihatku saat bicara.

"Etto... ini soal yang kau katakan kemarin Sakura. Aku... ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian."

Mereka mulai tertarik mendengarkan. Terutama Sakura, ia menatapku.

"Yang kau katakan kemarin, saat kau bilang kau juga merasakan sakit yang sama saat aku menolakmu menjadi temanku, aku menyadari sesuatu."

Aku menatap mereka satu per satu kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Maafkan aku karena menolak pertemanan kalian."

"Heh?" kejut Naruto.

"Aku tidak menceritakan pada kalian alasan kenapa aku menolak tawaran itu dan kupikir itu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah apa yang Sakura katakan kemarin aku baru sadar jika aku tidak mengatakan apapun itu akan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman dan membuatku dibenci."

"Aku minta maaf karena selalu menyalahkan kalian karena keadaanku. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku menjelaskan alasannya."

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?"

"Saat itu aku sedang dibully Akatsuki, aku benar-benar takut dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat denganku, karena itu aku menjauhi kalian. Kupikir aku memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki teman, jadi aku menerima saja apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau bodoh berteman dengan orang yang membuatmu menderita," ucap Sai.

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Hinata, aku iri melihat kau bisa akrab dengan mereka padahal kau sudah menolak kami. Aku iri. Padahal aku pikir aku bisa membantumu, tapi kau malah baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyukai itu. Kalau saja kau bilang kau dibully mungkin aku bisa membantumu, tapi kau tidak mengatakannya dan membuat kesalahpahaman ini."

"Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Maaf, tapi aku akan terus berteman dengan mereka."

Aku pergi dari sana. Rasanya memang berat menyampaikan semua itu, tapi aku merasa lega. Masalahku sudah kuselesaikan satu.

"Hinata."

Aku berbalik.

"Dengan meminta maaf kau tidak bisa menjadi teman kami. Dan lagi kau lebih memilih Akatsuki itu, aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan teman sekelas kami bisa membantu."

Aku tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Arigato."

Ah, tatapan mereka melunak padaku. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, akhirnya kesalahpahaman ini selesai juga.

Bicara baik-baik memang solusi terbaik.

.

.

.

 _Aku akan tetap berteman dengan mereka._

Aku menekan tombol _send._ Aku tidak perlu menunggu pesan balasan dari Hanabi, karena aku tidak menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Neji-nii!"

Kakakku menoleh. Kami memilih lorong sepi yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya untuk bicara. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjelaskan alasan untuk tetap berteman dengan Akatsuki pada Neji-nii. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk menerima pertemanan kami, aku hanya ingin membuatnya mengakui pertemanan kami.

"Kau ingin bicara soal Akatsuki? Kau masih mau berteman dengan mereka?" tanyanya di gunung. Aku mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengikuti keinginanmu."

"Aku tidak membuatmu untuk mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan Hinata. Tapi aku tahu satu hal kalau mereka bukan orang-orang yang baik untukmu."

"Aku yang menjalaninya Neji-nii, aku yang memutuskan baik atau buruknya mereka."

"Tidak ada yang baik dari mereka."

"Semua orang memang tidak sempurna. Akatsuki itu berandalan yang anti peraturan sekolah. Mereka suka berkelahi dan memiliki banyak tak musuh. Tapi aku menikmati waktuku bersama mereka. Hal-hal yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang."

"Kau mengakui mereka buruk. Mereka juga membullymu."

"Aku mengakui buruk dan baik mereka karena mereka adalah teman-temanku yang berharga. Mereka memang membullyku, tapi mereka juga yang mengajarkanku arti untuk bangkit dan hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku," ujarku. "Neji-nii, kau mungkin tidak menyukai mereka, kau mungkin memiliki masalah dengan mereka, tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus menjauhi mereka. Setiap orang bersikap berbeda pada orang yang sama, itu penilaian pribadi mereka. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membuatmu memaafkan mereka atau membuatmu menyukai mereka. Tapi jangan halangi aku."

"Hinata..."

"Aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah ini, tapi bersama mereka aku merasa bahagia. Saat aku menjauhi mereka, mereka menanyakan kesungguhan ku sebagi teman. Aku sadar aku takut kehilangan mereka, aku takut tidak memiliki teman lagi, sekalipun mereka adalah Akatsuki."

Aku memberi jeda sejenak. Aku menatap ke dalam mata Neji-niisan.

"Aku bahagia saat mereka bilang bekalku uatanku enak. Aku bahagia saat mereka bilang mereka ingin melindungiku. Aku bahagia saat kami pergi bersama. Aku bahagia saat kami tertawa bersama. Aku sangat bahagia dan tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan itu," ucapku penuh pengakuan. "Nii-san, aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu menerima pertemanan kami. Aku mengatakan ini karena ini adalah keinginanku, aku mengatakan ini agar kau mau mengakui pertemanan kami. Mau mengakui kalau aku bahagia bersama mereka sebagai teman."

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Neji-nii melembut padaku. Auranya juga tidak sedingin tadi.

"Mungkin egois mengatakan ini, tapi Nii-san sudah kelas tiga, pikirkan saja masa depan Nii-san. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Neji-niisan, arigato sudah peduli padaku selama ini dan maaf karena tidak memberi kesempatan bicara."

Aku meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang yakin. Satu lagi hal yang menyesakkan dadaku sudah kuatasi, rasanya aku bisa bernafas lebih lega.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Aku sibuk untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku tidak akan menghawatirkanmu seperti dulu lagi. Asal tidak membuatmu terluka, lakukan yang kau inginkan."

"Arigato, Nii-san!"

.

.

.

"Aku tahu aku bisa menemukan kalian di taman belakang sekolah," ucapku.

"Ini memang tempat yang nyaman," balas Hidan-senpai. Ia bersandar pada pohon dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Melihat kalian semua di sini rasanya seperti sedang menungguku."

"Hinata-chan percaya diri sekali!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar Tobi-senpai.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Hinata?" tanya Konan-senpai.

"Maafkan aku karena menjauhi kalian untuk beberapa waktu. Maafkan aku karena tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian meragukanku sebagai teman. Maafkan aku!"

"Kau memang perlu meminta maaf sebanyak itu. Kumaafkan."

Aku memandang penuh rasa terima kasih pada Kisame-senpai.

"Aku tahu yang paling terluka adalah Dei-senpai karena kami berdebat tentang ini sebelumnya. Kalian semua juga pasti terluka dengan sikapku, tapi tetap saja aku berterima kasih karena kalian masih peduli padaku dan masih menghawatirkanku."

"Apa baik-baik saja bagimu menemui kami untuk? Hyuuga sialan itu—"

"Dei-senpai, aku menarik kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin menemui kalian secara diam-diam. Aku ingin menemui kalian secara bebas, kapan pun, dimana pun, sebagai teman kalian. Aku ingin bersama kalian. Aku ingin menjadi teman kalian."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Kau yakin lebih memilih kami daripada dia?"

Aku menatap Pein-senpai dengan yakin. "Ini bukan tentang siapa yang lebih kupilih. Ini tentang apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua masalahku, dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya, dengan adikku, dengan kakakku, dengan diriku sendiri. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan kalian. Kalian sempat meragukanku apakah aku benar-benar teman kalian atau tidak, tapi aku menyukai kebersamaan kita. Aku bahagia bersama kalian. Aku ingin menjadi teman kalian, selamanya."

Pein-senpai mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengacak pelan poniku. "Pelajaran terakhir dariku, hadapi masalahmu dengan berani dan dengan kepercayaan diri. Kau berhasil melakukannya, kau lulus dari pelajaran ini."

Aku tersenyum lega. Meski tanpa ucapan _kami memaafkanmu dan tetaplah menjadi teman kami_ aku tahu masalah di antara kami sudah lenyap. Itu terbukti dari pembicaraan Pein-senpai yang sudah seperti biasanya.

"Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan," lanjutku.

"Pein-senpai, mungkin perasaanku untukmu itu salah. Mungkin itu bukan cinta. Perasaan Itachi-senpai juga, Hidan-senpai, Sasori-senpai, saat kalian berbuat baik padaku aku merasa kalian mencintaiku. Aku merasakan cinta yang besar dari kalian. Sayangnya aku adalah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, aku bisa jatuh cinta pada kalian semua jika selalu baik padaku. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan masa sekolahku dengan dipenuhi persahabatan, bukan cinta."

Itachi-senpai tersenyum tulus. "Terdengar bagus. Bagaimana jika kami benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Apakah kau akan menerima perasaan kami?" sambung Sasori-senpai.

"Jika itu terjadi pasti aku akan kesulitan, tapi seandainya kalian bisa membuatku jatuh cinta mungkin aku akan menerimanya."

"Jawaban yang bagus gadis. Aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh? Hidan-senpai kau menembakku?"

Hidan-senpai menjitak kepalaku, ia tidak main-main melakukannya. Itu sakit. "Kau bodoh. Aku menyukaimu yang menjawab seperti itu."

"Ah!"

"Hinata-chan terlalu percaya diri. Hahahaha."

"Tobi-senpai, jangan meledekku."

"Percaya dirimu harus kau turunkan gadis."

"Aku tidak aku mendengarnya dari orang sepertimu."

"Heh?"

Aku bahagia semuanya sudah selesai. Kami bisa bicara seperti biasanya lagi. Kami bisa bercanda seperti biasanya lagi. Kami bisa tertawa seperti biasanya lagi. Aku bahagia.

"Nata, un."

"Dei-senpai..."

Dei-senpai tersenyum. "Okaeri Nata, un."

"Okaeri Hinata-chan!"

"Okaeri gadis!"

"Oakeri Hinata."

"Okaeri."

"Hinata, okaeri."

"Okaeri."

"Okaeri Hinata."

"Okaeri."

"Okaeri."

Aku terharu melihat semuanya mengucapkannya bergantian. Dei-senpai, Tobi-senpai, Hidan-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Kisame-senpai, Pein-senpai, Konan-senpai, Zetsu-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai.

Aku tersenyum, senyum paling baik milikku. "Tadaima... arigato minna!"

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

 **AN :** Maaf updatenya lama banget. Gomen, gomen... Saya bener-bener kena WB untuk fic ini (alasan lain karena lagi suka sama fandom sebelah XD)

Maafkan saya kalau ending ini terlalu buru-buru, gak nyatu sama cerita sebelumnya, atau apalah... Maafkanlah daku ini. Saya hanya takut nggak bisa ngelanjutin fic ini lagi, makanya selagi saya akhirnya mau nulis lagi buat fic ini saya langsung maksa selesaikan. Jadilah begini endingnya... Maaf jika nggak sesuai rencana dan harapan juga terlalu maksa. Saya tahu ini keputusan egois saya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Jika masih ada yang berkenan silakan sampaikan review kalian ^^


End file.
